Unholy Attraction
by Quinn Anderson
Summary: This story is based on what I think would have happened if Miroku had found the injured Sesshoumaru in the woods instead of Rin. Nominated for Best YaoiYuri fic of the Second Quarter of 2005.
1. Honor

_**I am so sorry this happened, guys! All of my stories on got erased, but not because someone reported me for explicit content. This happened because some stupid bitch who I used to consider a friend got into a fight with me, stole my password onto this site, and deleted every last one of my stories while signed on as me. This is the worst possible thing that could have happened to me… that's all I'm gonna say. This girl is a manipulative bitch who deserves to rot in hell. I did nothing to her but end our friendship, a friendship that could barely be called such. I barely could bring myself to repost everything, but I did because I knew my readers wouldn't abandon me. PLEASE, leave reviews, as I have lost every last one of mine because of this… girl, I suppose. Thank you, and sorry for the inconvenience. **_

…

Sesshoumaru lay in the woods, mangled horribly, soaked in his own crimson, demonic blood. His brother's attack had been far more potent than anything he'd come to expect from the pathetic hanyou, and such an underestimation was going to cost him. He was completely paralyzed, his breath coming in haggard gasps and his vision outlined with dancing black spots that were certainly not a good sign.

He took stock of his situation with calculating apathy. He was resting under the shady boughs of a young willow tree and was buried fairly deeply in the thick, green foliage that sprouted around him. This was good. The forest would shield him from harmful changes in the weather and the foliage would conceal him from all but the predators that could smell his potent blood.

He would just have to wait patiently until he could heal enough to move. He was angered greatly at having been put in such a degradingly helpless situation, especially since this hand had been dealt by his pitiful younger brother. Despite his icy, calm attitude towards the situation, he was forced to admit that he should have already been healed long ago.

For some reason, the wounds his brother had dealt him were steadfastly refusing to close and give him back the use of his body. A nagging voice in the back of his frigidly clear mind was beginning to worry, and he could not silence this voice, for he knew it spoke the truth. His situation could very well be more dire than his insatiable, demon pride would allow him to admit.

Sesshoumaru found that without the use of his body, he was left with little else to do than dwell on his all-consuming hatred for the hanyou who shared his flesh and blood. Since he was forced to wait while his body healed, this liberated quite a bit of free time for him, and not being one to enjoy dwelling on things he could not change, Sesshoumaru decided to revert to a more primitive way of passing the time.

Sleep.

…

Miroku walked through the woods steadily, his Buddhist staff making a soft jingling noise as he used it to push aside the thick vegetation blocking his path. The others had fallen on the ground in exhaustion from Inuyasha pushing them to locate his brother before the youkai managed to heal himself, so they'd been forced to set up camp until the humans could recuperate. Miroku had slept for a few hours and been perfectly fine afterwards, but the women traveling with them needed a bit more rest than him, so he'd gone on to look for food and a possible hot spring for them to bathe in.

Miroku wasn't sure why Inuyasha wanted so much to find his brother. After the blow he'd been dealt by the Tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru was certainly not going to be bothering them for quite some time, but that just wasn't enough to satisfy the stubborn hanyou. He wouldn't rest until he'd managed to shred every last inch of his brothers sinew, just to make absolutely certain the youkai was good and dead.

Miroku never really understood the feud between Inuyasha and his pureblooded brother. From what he'd picked up, since they never actually discussed the matter openly, Sesshoumaru was angry with Inuyasha since his father had apparently favored him in giving him the Tetsusaiga, while all Sesshoumaru got was the Tenseiga. Also, Sesshoumaru seemed to resent his brother for being a hanyou, which never made sense to Miroku, since Inuyasha could hardly help being born a half-breed. The monk shook his head in frustration.

The whole ordeal reminded him of something Lady Kagome had mentioned to him once called a 'Soap Opera' which is some kind of story in which the characters are put through a never-ending barrage of plot twists and surprise endings. When compared to some of the soap opera stories Kagome had told him, their lives seemed remarkably similar to the works of fiction.

Especially when you threw in the fact that they were each hunting the same demon for entirely different reasons. If you tossed in all of those stories along with Inuyasha's feud with his brother and all the other little tidbits and characters like Kouga and Kagura and Ayame and Kaede and all the demons they'd fought along the way, you'd have one hell of a soap opera.

Miroku chuckled slightly to himself, trying to think of every single twist they'd come across in their path and finding himself completely unable to. He was still grinning mirthfully at their interesting situation, when the smile dropped flat off his face. He lifted his nose to the air, grimacing as he recognized the strange scent he'd caught on it.

Blood.

There was fresh blood spilt very nearby, and a hint of demonic power came with it. Miroku considered running back to the camp to get the others, but he'd traveled quite a distance and the owner of the blood might flee before he returned with his companions. Not to mention, he had a sneaking suspicion of who the blood belonged to, since he could sense a fairly large amount of power coming from it. Miroku gritted his teeth and strode purposefully forward, cutting through the forest with new determination as he neared the source of the smell.

…

Sesshoumaru was lying at the base of a tree, completely immobile, just as Miroku expected to find him. His instincts had been right, and it was in fact the hated brother of Inuyasha whose blood scent had been drifting on the morning breeze. Miroku was amazed the youkai hadn't been attacked by a pack of local carnivorous demons yet, but he supposed any nearby clans had sensed the power radiating off of the demon and been too afraid to investigate further. The monk strode forward until he stood before Sesshoumaru's still form, not afraid to approach him since the blood smell was old, indicating that the demon was unable to move from that spot.

Miroku looked down at the sleeping demon with disgust, noting that it wasn't just the scent of his blood that lingered in the air around him, but the blood of the thousands he had killed before. Miroku wanted to lift his Buddhist staff and shove it into Sesshoumaru's skull, cracking his head in two and ridding the world of the abomination known as the Lord of the Western Lands, but as he gazed down at the sleeping demon he felt his resolve begin to melt away.

Sesshoumaru's long silver hair was splayed around him like a shimmering, lustrous blanket, and despite the light splattering of blood on his smooth skin, he looked almost angelic with his fine features and beautiful, pale skin. It wasn't just the demon's physical beauty that stayed Miroku's hand. The monk's conscious played a role in the matter as well. Even though Sesshoumaru was his sworn enemy, and they'd battled on more than one occasion, the demon was injured to a very critical point. Even though Miroku knew Sesshoumaru would kill him easily if he ever got the chance, all he was doing now was sleeping.

The monk was left with a very difficult decision to make. He could either make short work of the treacherous youkai, which was probably the smart thing to do, and be plagued with the guilt that comes from killing a defenseless being for the rest of his days. Or, on another note, he could go ahead and do whatever he could for the demon and hope that he would not suffer for it later. Most would have easily chosen the first alternative, but Miroku was a very honorable person, despite his perverted tendencies, and knew he would not be able to raise a hand against the beautiful youkai as long as he was injured.

The sun was still hanging just barely below the noon mark in the sky, and Miroku knew he had a good couple of hours to get them buckled down for nighttime. He figured that would be the time when most demons would start feeling a little braver and would probably stumble across the sleeping demon. The monk set his staff to the side and gathered whatever dry wood he could find in the area. He soon had a small fire going and was about to put some food over the flames to cook, when he realized Sesshoumaru wouldn't likely eat anything he offered him.

He glanced warily at Sesshoumaru, who was still curled up at the base of the tree in the exact same position he'd been in the entire time. Miroku figured it would be safe to leave him long enough to find some water. He figured that even if the demon wouldn't eat human food, he still needed water most likely.

The monk was grateful to see that there was a still forest lake not fifty paces from where Sesshoumaru lay with water cool enough for drinking but warm enough for bathing as well. He drank what he could while he had the chance, and then memorized the path he'd taken to the lake so he could lead Sesshoumaru there when the time came.

Miroku smiled in wonderment at the thought of leading the bloodthirsty Sesshoumaru anywhere. It was still a very strange concept for him to think of doing anything to help the enigmatic youkai. He strode back into the clearing and saw that the little fire he'd built had nearly died out in the couple of hours he'd spent scouting the nearby terrain for food, water, and any nearby demon habitations. He bent over and fed it the wood he'd stockpiled until it was once again crackling merrily with new life.

He glanced to his side quickly to verify that Sesshoumaru was still where he'd left him, and froze stiffly. Frigidly cold, golden eyes were glaring at him fiercely from across the clearing as Miroku straightened from his position of bending over the campfire.

" Good morning, Sesshoumaru." Miroku greeted as soon as he'd recovered from the ice being shot his way and managed to regain the use of his voice. His heart pounded wildly as he wondered if, in addition to awakening, Sesshoumaru had regained his ability to move and would soon be lunging at him.

The youkai glared back at him from his place in the thick foliage, but didn't move an inch, much to Miroku's immense relief.

" What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru demanded in a voice that was unsettlingly commanding coming from one in such a helpless predicament. Miroku tried to swallow but found his mouth had gone dry and his throat had hitched up.

" I found you lying under that tree and decided I was going to do what I could for you, since it doesn't look like you'll be moving anytime soon." Miroku responded with a little more confidence, letting Sesshoumaru know that he was here by choice and could leave him to his fate at any time.

" I do not require your assistance, _human_." Sesshoumaru hissed, glaring at him with a look frosty enough to still a raging bull. Miroku refused to let himself be intimidated and kept his face neutral in response to the demon's death glare.

" Well, allow me to disagree. From the looks of it, I'd say you very much so require my assistance, unless you wish to be devoured by the first pack of demons that happen to stumble this way?" Sesshoumaru glared at him with doubled hatred, but Miroku met his gaze unflinchingly, not wavering for a second in his resolve to hold his ground.

Sesshoumaru was perfectly aware of the truth in Miroku's words, he did need the monk's help, but he would sooner have tea with Satan than admit it aloud. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and looked away, seemingly ignoring the monk's presence as he stoked their fire and prepared several lengths of bandages he'd torn from his robe. As much as he knew he was going to pay for it later, he was going to have to dress Sesshoumaru's wounds or there'd be little chance they'd heal properly.

Miroku didn't mind that the youkai was ignoring him and actually preferred it to the unsettling death glares he'd been sending his way. Miroku held the bandages draped carefully over his arms as he walked slowly to Sesshoumaru, not wanting to give him the wrong impression by making any sudden movements.

Sesshoumaru watched him approach through narrowed eyes that glowed with mistrust. At first, he didn't understand the monk's intentions, but as he noticed the bandages in the human's arms, realization hit him and he growled a warning. He'd be damned before he let a human touch him.

" I don't like it anymore than you do, but if you don't let me do this you'll either die from blood loss or have some rather nasty scars in the future." Sesshoumaru was still glaring at him, but he stopped growling, which Miroku took as silent permission to approach.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be ignoring him again as the monk slid the top of Sesshoumaru's clothes off, grimacing as the scent of fresh blood hit him square on. Sesshoumaru's normally flawless, smooth chest was riddled with painful lacerations that bled freely as Miroku pulled the scarlet-soaked cloth from them and bound them tightly.

Sesshoumaru normally would have gagged at the thought of a human touching his body, but as the human monk worked on him, he was surprised to feel a strange tingling wash over his skin. Miroku's hands were amazingly gentle as they ran over his muscled chest and arms, feeling like smooth silk and leaving trails of heat wherever they touched him.

Sesshoumaru wondered briefly if this was some kind of trick the monk was using to gain his trust, but that thought didn't stay for long as he felt the pain in his wounds leave him almost completely. Miroku's soft touch was coaxing his wounds to heal and Sesshoumaru could sense that he was far better off now than he'd been before. The demon was confused to feel a shiver creep down his spine as the monk began to rub a healing slave over the skin on his back where there were many scratches, but nothing big enough to merit a bandage.

The rhythmic caresses of Miroku's hands were lulling to him and he felt his body relaxing almost against his will. He knew he should have been ripping the man's face off, but for some reason, he craved the feel of the monk's skin running smoothly over his. Sesshoumaru sank deeper into the dreamy state created by the human's touch, and was horrified to feel a new emotion coursing through him.

Lust.

The feel of the monk's skin was arousing to him, and he was appalled as he realized that if he'd been able to move, he would have had the monk under him by now.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in disgust and tried to ignore the caressing touch of the human, but found that the more he resisted the faster he was sucked into his growing need. He all but let out a sigh of relief when the monk pulled away from him, gathering up the leftover bandages for when they'd need them in the future and depositing them next to their fire.

The sun was just barely beginning to set and Miroku prepared for himself a comfortable place to sleep that night. It was too dangerous for him to try and walk back to his friends in the dark, and Sesshoumaru was still unable to move. Miroku decided he would leave as soon as the demon began to show signs of regaining his mobility.

" The sooner the better." Miroku muttered to himself. He'd refused to let even a hint of his desire show through on his surface, but the feel of Sesshoumaru's skin had aroused him greatly. Something about the stunningly beautiful demon was more tempting to him than any of the women he'd ever groped before in his life.

It'd taken every ounce of his willpower to make him stop massaging the demon's back with healing salve and tear himself away from the sensuous man. It didn't help that he was fully aware that the demon was completely immobile and wouldn't be able to stop Miroku if he decided to do something.

Miroku took a deep breath to calm the lusty fire raging within him and merely settled down for the night, completely oblivious to a pair of glowing golden eyes watching him with intense lust the whole night long.

To be continued.

_Banzai! Chapter one is complete! I hope you guys enjoyed it enough to review because chapter two is not going up until I get a lot of them from you guys. As I say in all of my fics, reviews are the only way I'll know if anyone is reading my story or if I'm just wasting my time. Review please, and a merry 'ja ato de na no da', to you all. _


	2. Healing

_Wow! I'm loving all the reviews this story has gotten. They're very interesting… Special thanks to Nasa Ow/d Maxwell and Revlo Fantasy for giving me a particularly good review. Anyway, more yaoi goodness in this chapter, though it certainly is going slower than I thought it would. Anyway, um… ficcyness. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you know the drill. _

…

Miroku woke from his deep sleep with a shiver. He thought it was the contents of his dreams that had awoken him, but he soon realized it might've been the freezing cold air blowing around him fiercely. The moon was hidden behind a cluster of wayward, gray clouds. The only light in the area came from the slowly dying embers in their campfire. Miroku wondered where this sudden cold had come from since it had been a perfectly warm day and it was still the middle of autumn.

He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear the fog from them and tried to keep images of his dream from flashing into his mind. It had been a rather erotic dream involving a certain silver-haired youkai and him, doing some very interesting things… Miroku shivered again as the memory of his dream brought fresh waves of heat coursing through his veins. He was surprised he'd managed to dream so quickly that night. Dreams were supposed to come right before you woke in the morning, and it still looked as though it was a good couple of hours before sunrise to him. The night sky was still painted a deep midnight blue with stars shinning brightly like tiny pinpricks of light.

Frigid blasts of cold air gusted around him, wailing through the trees and reminding Miroku of the sound of lost children crying for their mothers. Between the dim lighting, eerie moonlight, and frosty breeze barreling around him, it was truly a creepy night. Miroku hadn't thought to bring a blanket with him when he'd gone scouting for food, since he hadn't expected to come across anything to keep him from returning to his friends. He was sleeping with nothing but the clothes on his back.

Miroku started suddenly as he remembered the reason he was here at all. He glanced over to where Sesshoumaru lay and saw the injured youkai was faring even worse than he was in the unforgiving, numbing breeze. The demon was actually shivering, and Miroku began to worry slightly. If Sesshoumaru caught a cold on top of his open wounds, it would lead to a nasty fever and probably an infection that he might not recover from. Miroku tried to think of a way he could warm the demon enough to keep the cold out of his wounds, and stopped short as he realized what he'd have to do.

The only thing that would help the shivering Sesshoumaru at this point would be… body heat. Miroku was certain this method would work effectively, and he didn't mind the thought of snuggling up next to Sesshoumaru for a night, but how would the beautiful demon react if he woke up to find Miroku sprawled over him? The monk was forced to make yet another tough decision. He could risk having his face torn off and his body fed to ravenous wolves when all this was over, or he could simply roll over and go back to sleep, pretending to be surprised when he found the youkai dead in the morning.

Once again, Miroku's honor played a part in choosing his path, though it was helped along by the small ache that formed in his chest whenever he thought about Sesshoumaru not making it through the night. He got up swiftly from his makeshift bed of pine needles and leaves and crossed over to Sesshoumaru, pulling off his robe as he went. He knew what it was going to look like when Sesshoumaru woke up with Miroku nearly undressed and lying next to him, but the only way to treat oncoming hypothermia was with _direct_ body heat. In other words, little clothing between them.

Miroku stripped down to nothing but his undergarments, and spread his cloak over Sesshoumaru's still form. Once it was in place, he hesitated slightly before climbing under the cover and snuggling up close to the sleeping demon. Tucking his cloak in around him, Miroku managed to lock most of their combined heat under the blanket, and he felt Sesshoumaru's soft, but cold, skin warm considerable almost right away. He got as close to the demon as he could without actually straddling him and threw and arm over his waist to keep them close together.

Miroku flinched as he felt Sesshoumaru stir beside him. His movements had woken the sleeping youkai and he watched as Sesshoumaru's eyelids fluttered slightly before popping open in agitation. Sesshoumaru had sensed the warm body lying next to him and the shock that'd come from such an unfamiliar feeling had been enough to render him instantly alert. He leveled his resplendent golden eyes on the man lying next to him, trying to look intimidating in order to hide the heat racing through him at his unexpected touch.

" Why have you come sneaking into my bed?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice unsettlingly calm, as if he didn't notice the scandalous nature of his sentence.

" You were shivering." Miroku answered simply, refusing to let the blush creeping onto his cheeks show. " If the cold gets into your open wounds there is little chance you'll survive. This was the only way I could think of to keep you warm."

Miroku's heart nearly froze as Sesshoumaru's lovely eyes studied him, as if the demon wasn't quite sure how to respond. Finally, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and appeared to be going back to sleep. Since Sesshoumaru couldn't move to look at him while they were talking Miroku had shifted into the youkai's line of vision and was balancing on one elbow precariously over him. Miroku readjusted himself back to where he'd been before and pulled Sesshoumaru as close as he dared. The monk liked the velvety feel of their skin pressed together and knew he was probably going to be getting a lot more interesting dreams that night.

Sesshoumaru tried to control the lust raging within him, though he was sure the monk had no idea what kind of stir his actions had created inside his normally apathetic mind. The youkai was at a loss in trying to explain how a normal human could single-handedly inspire such raging passion in him. No female had ever done that before, and here before him was a male who could turn him on with the simplest of touches. Sesshoumaru tried to think of exactly what it was about the monk that was so very arousing to him, but he was completely dumbfounded.

Sesshoumaru held back a shiver as he felt the monk's body relaxing against his, his soft breathing tickling the back of Sesshoumaru's neck in a very sensuous way. Sesshoumaru nearly gasped as the arm that Miroku had thrown over his waist slowly tightened around him, as if the monk were trying to make sure their bodies couldn't be separated while he slept. The demon was surprised to discover he didn't mind the feel of another warm body lying next to him, and as he drifted back into his healing slumber, he wrapped his fingers around the monk's hand and held him close.

…

The harsh sunlight beaming directly into his face was what finally woke Miroku up. He glanced towards the sky and was surprised to see the sun had been up for a very long time. He'd overslept.

Miroku peered around him confusedly, not remembering where he was for a second, but as he saw his vision blocked by a shimmering curtain of lustrous silver hair, realization hit him all too quickly. He was sleeping next to a rather lovely inu youkai in nothing but the barest amount of clothes one could possibly have on. One of his legs had slipped between Sesshoumaru's during the night and he found that his limbs were almost completely entwined in the youkai's.

Not to mention, that he was actually grasping the youkai's hand somehow or other. Miroku gasped suddenly and stopped, looking at his offending hand. His fingers were laced around the youkai's in a way that couldn't have been done in his sleep, so how had he…?

The monk gave Sesshoumaru a very strange look, though he knew the demon couldn't see it. The only way their hands could have come together like that was if one of them had… Miroku again trailed off on his train of thought, wondering if maybe Sesshoumaru had actually taken his hand in his before going back to sleep. The monk pondered this for a moment, knowing it was the only sensible answer, but not wanting to get his hopes up. Miroku knew he desired the beautiful demon, but the chances of Sesshoumaru wanting what he considered to be an inferior human, not to mention another male, were extremely low.

The monk was just about to settle back down into sleep until his bed partner chose to wake up and then see about untangling himself, when he was suddenly hit with realization. For their hands to have become laced like that, not only would Sesshoumaru have to be the one to do it, but he would also have to _move_ in the process! Miroku felt unease wash over him. Sesshoumaru had apparently regained a bit of his mobility and Miroku wasn't sure how he felt about that. Though he certainly didn't want the demon to be paralyzed forever, he also dreaded what would happen when he fully regained the use of his body.

Option number one was, he would kill Miroku for daring to interfere with him and then probably feed his body to something with sharp claws and a lot of teeth. Or he would simply leave, and Miroku would have to go back to his friends with the story that he hadn't returned because he'd been busy helping their enemy heal so he could attack them again sooner than expected. Miroku could just see the look on Inuyasha's face when he told him that tale. Miroku's options weren't looking particularly encouraging at the moment.

All thoughts were banished from the monk's mind as he felt the lovely demon sleeping next to him stir. His breath caught in his throat slightly as he admired the demon's beauty for the umpteenth time. His blazing, silver hair was so silky and smooth it made him shiver whenever it slid over his bare skin. Strong muscles rippled over the demon's body whenever he breathed and the heat that radiated off of him was intoxicating. Not to mention eyes of the clearest, purest golden color Miroku had ever seen shone intensely from a face of perfect, angelic beauty. The monk looked at the demon with sensuous appreciation of his elegance; momentarily feeling that no one could ever be attractive enough to match Sesshoumaru's powerful magnificence.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly and was immediately met with the sight of the monk scrutinizing him. Apparently, Miroku hadn't noticed the demon had opened his eyes and was admiring Sesshoumaru's body with the abandon of one who doesn't know they're being watched. Sesshoumaru observed the wanton look of lust that clouded the monk's eyes as he studied his body intensely, admiring his smooth, pale skin and muscular build. Miroku seemed to sense Sesshoumaru's eyes on him and looked up, meeting his gaze while unsuccessfully trying to hide the fiery look raging in his eyes.

Miroku began to pull away from Sesshoumaru now that the demon was awake, though he regretted leaving the warmth of Sesshoumaru's body behind. Sesshoumaru watched as the monk attempted to disentangle their limbs without much success. After a few minutes of struggling, he finally got all but the arm that Sesshoumaru still held free. He pulled his fingers from Sesshoumaru's, not meeting the demon's gaze as he did so, and was about to get up when he was forced to stop.

While Miroku was pulling away, Sesshoumaru realized he didn't want the monk to leave. As the two finally separated completely, and the human beside him prepared to get up, Sesshoumaru suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand. A stunned silence filled the clearing as they both stared at their entwined fingers. Sesshoumaru had moved freely without even realizing it. Miroku looked up and saw the youkai was giving him a very strange glance.

" Can you move?" Miroku asked, not meeting the intense gaze of the inu youkai. Sesshoumaru found that while he'd regained a little of his muscle control, he was still far too weak to do much with it.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and Miroku gave him a look that would have been sympathetic if it wasn't for the relief washing through him. Miroku knew that as soon as Sesshoumaru healed, he would have to leave him, so he prayed that Sesshoumaru would heal as slowly as possible.

To be continued.

_Sorry guys! I know that's a weird place to leave off a chapter, but I'm feeling a little iffy about what I've written so far and I don't want to keep writing if I'm not sure about what I've already got down. Of course, I'll probably feel better about it and write more if you guys REVIEW! Wow, bet you didn't see that coming. Anyway, tell me what you guys think and the next chapter will most likely be a lime chapter depending on length. Ja ne, my little pretties. _


	3. Resistance

_Jeez, reviews have been freaking pouring in! I am way loving this, guys. They're still a little on the short side, but way improved. I figured out the plot for this story (yes, it does actually have plot mixed in with the yaoi) and it's actually going to be longer than the two or three chapters I originally allotted for it... a LOT longer. Major thanks to God of Insanity and NightShadows131 for a great review and for being a big supporter of my work. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Christ on a cracker, does anyone actually read these? **Sighs at the pointlessness of it all.** _

…

Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku expectantly, waiting for the monk to say something. He seemed to be lost in thought, and Sesshoumaru found that he would have given up quite a bit right then to know what he was thinking about so intensely. The human's brow was furrowed cutely and his deep, mahogany eyes were cast off into space, making him look as if he were pondering the fate of the universe.

In truth, Miroku's thoughts were far simpler than theories of the space-time continuum, as Sesshoumaru seemed to think. He was actually wondering exactly how much more difficult it was going to be to get Sesshoumaru to let him dress his wounds now that the demon had regained a little strength. Sesshoumaru wasn't really known for being hospitable, and Miroku liked how his head was at the moment- not mangled and still attached, so he figured he wouldn't press the matter until it was necessary.

Miroku seemed to realize that he was being watched, and looked up into Sesshoumaru's resplendent golden eyes. The monk was slightly surprised to find the demon seemed to be waiting for him to say something, as if expecting a command. Miroku wondered if maybe Sesshoumaru was a bit more agreeable than his attitude allotted. What really intrigued the monk was, in addition to an almost obedient look in the demon's eyes, Miroku also saw Sesshoumaru dart a quick but lingering look down his half-naked body. Miroku blushed slightly as the reality that they were both standing there with little to nothing on fully hit him.

Resisting the urge to dart his own look down Sesshoumaru's body, Miroku about-faced and gathered up his clothes, slipping on his robe with his back turned to the youkai. He had left Sesshoumaru's blood-soaked clothes in a pile after he'd dressed the demon's wounds that night and he now stooped down to gather the garments up. Miroku remembered the warm lake he'd found and decided, since Sesshoumaru could now move and they were in need of water to wash clothes in, he would escort him to the lake for a quick rinse.

" Do you think you can walk a little ways?" Miroku asked, turning to Sesshoumaru fully now that he was dressed again.

" Where are we going?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyes narrowing slightly to show that while he was indeed under the monk's care, he wouldn't necessarily go with him. _So much for obedient. _Miroku thought as he met Sesshoumaru's icy, golden stare.

" There's a lake this way that would be a good place to wash the blood from your clothes, and also good if you happen to want a bath." Sesshoumaru seemed to perk up a little at the idea of getting a bath and Miroku grinned. He didn't know why it surprised him to find out a dog would want to take a bath.

Still grinning, Miroku led the way through the quiet forest toward the lake. Gentle rays of morning sunlight shone through the trees, creating beautiful, shadowy patterns on their skin and warming them greatly. Everything in the forest was a lovely shade of summer green and smelled like fresh pine and moist earth. Miroku inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of Mother Nature hard at work. His grin widened even more as he remembered another scent he'd come to love recently.

He'd first noticed it the night before, a subtle almost spicy aroma, but wasn't positive where it came from until he'd snuggled up with Sesshoumaru. It was then that he realized it was the youkai's scent he'd noticed. The demon smelled like a mixture of fresh nutmeg and cayenne pepper, sweet and fiery all at once, and the smell was intoxicating to the young monk. The masculine yet gentle aroma was practically enough to drive Miroku into heat, but he'd successfully managed to contain himself, despite being in close range with the scent's source for an entire night.

As Miroku walked through the summer forest, inhaling great drafts of its leafy perfume mixed with the aroma of a certain very seductive dog demon, Miroku wondered how he was going to make it through the day without jumping something. Preferably something with golden eyes and silver hair…

Sesshoumaru walked slightly behind the monk, not caring enough to notice what a beautiful day it was or how good the forest smelled like Miroku did, but merely thinking. He'd regained his ability to walk, though he was still rather wobbly, and a small amount of command over his limbs, but that was about it. He was still completely unable to defend himself against attack or even care for himself at all. _If it wasn't for the human monk… _Sesshoumaru stopped himself as his thoughts once again turned to the one called Miroku. Somehow he always ended up thinking about the human above everything else.

At first he'd seen him as nothing more than another tool at his disposal. He would use the monk to help him get well, kill him, and then send a good chunk of him back to Inuyasha so the idiot would know the fate of his companion. That was the plan from the beginning, but somewhere along the way, the plan changed without his knowledge. It was probably the fact that Sesshoumaru was forced to face his own mortality that gave the situation new light. The monk could have let him die more than once, and no one would have thought less of him, but he'd risked both Sesshoumaru's wrath and the wrath of his companions if they found out, all for the sake of Sesshoumaru.

It didn't help the situation that Sesshoumaru was forced to subconsciously admit the monk had a strange allure to him, a tempting seductiveness, and the demon was falling for it with little resistance. More than once, if Sesshoumaru had been able to move… interesting things would have happened. Sesshoumaru watched the monk who was walking a little ahead of him with an amused expression. No matter how hard he tried he could no longer bring himself to imagine his death. That didn't necessarily mean he wouldn't kill him, but he certainly couldn't plan it out now.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, his sharp nose searching for the human's scent amongst all the other forest smells. He found it easily, for the monk had a rather strange fragrance. There were the normal human smells; soap, dirt, other humans, a little sweat that added an enjoyable masculinity to his scent, and then there was a fragrance that was completely Miroku's. If Sesshoumaru didn't know better, he would swear the monk smelled like wildflowers. Sesshoumaru looked the human over from his place a few paces behind him, breathing in his scent and admiring his body, which was quite a bit stronger and more lithe than that of most humans.

He was pulled from his thoughts, however, when the monk turned back to him and announced, " We're here." Sesshoumaru already knew they were close since he could smell the moisture in the air, but he said nothing and simply walked over to the monk.

The lake was perfectly still, calm and smooth, like silver metal beaten flat. A few late morning birds hunted the little fish darting below the surface of the water like silver flashing lights, but other than that, there were no signs of life. The sun shone merrily down on the lake, assuring Miroku that the water would be a good temperature, and a warm breeze blew around them enticingly.

Miroku set down the bundle he was carrying and prepared to start trying to get the bloodstains out, forgetting for a moment that there was someone standing beside him. He felt a hard gaze pierce his back, and turned around to find Sesshoumaru staring at him.

" Did you want to take a bath?" Miroku asked, confused. He assumed Sesshoumaru would go off somewhere away from him to bathe, but the demon hadn't moved.

" I don't think I can bathe by myself." Sesshoumaru stated simply. No emotion showed on his handsome, stoic face, but Miroku knew it must have shredded his pride to admit such a thing. Miroku set the garments he was washing into the warm water to soak, and turned to Sesshoumaru.

" I'll help you." He replied cheerfully, attempting to not blush as he thought about what he was about to do.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond at all except to slowly turn around and lead Miroku down the lake's shoreline. They stopped at a small alcove completely surrounded by thick, green foliage and Miroku was a little uncomfortable as he realized no one could see them from any point more than ten feet away. If Sesshoumaru decided to kill him there, they'd never find his body.

The monk shook his head, banishing such morbid thoughts from his mind. Sesshoumaru still needed him, so there was little chance the youkai would attack. Miroku kept his eyes locked on the surface of the lake as Sesshoumaru pulled off the little clothing he had left on. Miroku knew if he didn't he would surely be tempted to stare at the demon's naked body.

Sesshoumaru said nothing to him, but merely walked to the edge of the water and lowered himself in, patiently waiting for Miroku to bathe him. The monk cautiously moved to where Sesshoumaru lay in the warm water, still trying not to blush even though Sesshoumaru's back was turned to him and he couldn't see the redness in his cheeks. He wasn't really certain how to start, so he decided to take a medicinal view to this and cleanse Sesshoumaru's wounds first. The youkai was healing very well and most of the cuts were sealed, but the bonds holding them shut were fragile and still vulnerable to infection.

Miroku began to softly scrub Sesshoumaru's back, attempting to not reopen any of his wounds and not hurt the inu youkai simultaneously. If he caused Sesshoumaru any discomfort, the demon didn't let it show, so Miroku continued with a little more confidence. In truth, Sesshoumaru couldn't have spoken right then even if Miroku had hurt him. He was far too busy being assaulted by an unfamiliar wave of emotions. Normally these were kept locked tightly within him, but something about the human monk now gently bathing him brought all his guarded emotions straight to the surface.

Just the simple feel of the monk fingers dancing lightly over the skin on his back sent heat racing through him like a sensuous flood. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to not moan lightly and clenched his fists to keep himself from grabbing the man behind him. Miroku was completely oblivious to the strain in Sesshoumaru's body as the demon fought with his desire, and continued to lightly scrub his smooth skin.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as the monk began washing his arms and shoulders, his touch spreading fire through him with intensity he couldn't ignore. He was grateful Miroku couldn't hear the low, almost purring sound now coming from him steadily as he began to relax into the human's touch. Miroku attempted to wash his shoulders and neck, but his silky silver hair kept getting in the way.

Miroku gently reached up and slid Sesshoumaru's hair away, shuddering at the soft feel of it and not noticing the pained expression on Sesshoumaru's face as the action sent desire coursing through him. Miroku had done a good job of controlling himself so far, but with each smooth caress of Sesshoumaru's pale skin, his need for the demon grew. He resisted the urge to take a lingering look at Sesshoumaru's bare body and tried to focus on the task at hand.

He began scrubbing the back of Sesshoumaru's neck with a little less caution than before, since he was focusing on containing his desire instead of being careful. Sesshoumaru started slightly as a new scent filled the air. Sesshoumaru could smell his own demon blood fresh on the wind, and he felt Miroku tense behind him.

" I'm sorry." Came Miroku's soft voice. " One of your cuts reopened." Miroku berated himself. He'd been too busy trying to control himself to realize how hard he was scrubbing the tender flesh on the youkai's neck.

Sesshoumaru could hardly hear the monk's apology. The smell of blood on the air had strange effects on most demons, and Sesshoumaru was no exception. For some reason, knowing that Miroku had spilt his blood, filled the demon with an even greater urge to take the human right then and there. Sesshoumaru's breathing became heavy as he continued trying to fight himself, telling himself not to give in to the pathetic, weak desires others got, but he was losing the fight and knew it.

Sesshoumaru's mind began to reason with him. _Why do you fight your desire? _It asked seductively. _You want the human, and as a high-ranking youkai lord you are entitled to whatever you desire. So take the human monk. _Sesshoumaru growled again as the voice in his mind began to make far too much sense to him. _I refuse. _He argued back. _That human is not deserving of a youkai lord such as myself, and I will not taint my full-blooded purity by mating with a pathetic human. _

Just as Sesshoumaru felt his resolve begin to return, the monk shattered it to oblivion. Miroku was greatly enticed by the beautiful crimson blood of the youkai, which now trickled freely from the open wound. He knew the cut could well prove troublesome later, and with that excuse decided to disinfect it the only way he knew how. Miroku leaned forward and gently ran his tongue over the wound, starting slightly at the rich, exotic taste of the demon's blood.

He gently probed the wound until it stopped bleeding; not noticing how still Sesshoumaru had become during his ministrations. Sesshoumaru's breathing all but stopped the instant he felt the monk's warm, wet tongue on his skin, and his eyes lost some of their focus as the sensuousness of their position clouded his mind with lust. He couldn't have moved from that spot if he'd tried, for his desire had him locked in place. He knew he was not going to get out of this easily, and had to act quickly before he lost all will to get away.

He could sense arousal coming from the monk and knew that if he failed, he would at least have a willing partner in what came next. Attempting to keep his voice as steady and emotionless as usual, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and spoke.

" If you're finished now, I'd rather like my clothes back." Miroku started from his lusty stupor at the sound of Sesshoumaru's cold voice. The monk blushed as he realized he'd been sitting there doing nothing but staring at the demon for quite some time.

He got to his feet quickly and headed back to where he'd left Sesshoumaru's clothes soaking. He laid them out to dry in the sun and waited for Sesshoumaru to join him. The youkai had taken the time to put the little clothing he had back on and was now looking fairly decent. The bath had done wonders for him, and his skin glowed with the promise of healing quickly. Miroku resisted the urge to blush again, as Sesshoumaru appeared to be considering him, as if wondering if he'd made the right decision about something.

The monk attempted to hide the lust still burning in his eyes from the rather intimate experience they'd just shared, but knew there was little chance the demon wouldn't see right through him. If Sesshoumaru noticed anything unusual, he didn't let it show, but merely waited silently for the hot sun to dry his clothes. Some time latter, Miroku led a now fully dressed, very clean, Sesshoumaru back to their campsite, where they would each continue the pointless battle with their desire, never knowing just how badly they would lose.

To be continued.

_Yeah, I know. I promised you a lime in this chapter, but truthfully you did get one, just not in the traditional sense. I've had people review me asking for a lemon scene, but I'd like to point out… SESSHOUMARU CAN'T MOVE. Now would be a VERY BAD time for a lemon. Don't worry though because I have several planned before this is all said and done. If you want lemons, be sure to review**. BTW: To all the people who have read my work before**, I didn't even know I did this until just now, but somehow or other I managed to make every one of my main characters smell like wildflowers. In all my fics, whenever I described the main character's scent, it has always been…wildflowers. I don't know why, but there it is. Just thought I'd see if anyone else noticed that before I did… which would be ironic since I'm the one who wrote all this. Ja ato de, mina sama!_


	4. Guilt

_Supremely awesome job reviewing, guys! It's very encouraging to hear how many of you are enjoying this story, and I must say I've loved writing it. The lemon scene is approaching, but there are still a few things to come. This chapter is rather pointless, but has some yummy yaoi in it. I hope you enjoy, 'cause I know I will._

_Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish the Inuyasha bishounens were mine, but sadly it is not thus._

…

A lovely evening breeze blew through the forest clearing, bringing the cool smell of nighttime in its wake. Miroku paused for a moment to admire the lovely pink-flushed, lilac shade the sky had taken as the sun's rays slowly sank below the horizon. They were back at the clearing they'd stayed in for the past night or so, and Miroku was finding it harder and harder to keep track of time. He wasn't sure if he'd spent a day there or a week, and found that the task only grew harder.

For some reason that was yet to become clear to the monk, being with a certain hypnotically beautiful inu youkai simply made him stop caring about things that used to be important to him… like time. Not only that, but the monk was startled to realized he hadn't thought about his companions for even the barest instant. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang had probably been searching for him frantically, imagining him dead or captured or kami only knows what else, and he had not even spared them a thought.

Miroku resumed unwinding the bandages in front of him to take his mind off the guilt now washing steadily through him. The thought that Sesshoumaru could affect him so deeply as to make him forget what was most important in his life, was more than just mildly unsettling. But then again, how could one help but spend every waking moment thinking of the demon?

He was like a drug. Some wonderfully apathetic drug that made Miroku forget he had another life outside of caring for the demon. He forgot all about his friends, forgot all about the quest he was supposed to be on to be rid of the Kaazana, and thought about nothing except the next time he would see Sesshoumaru. The demon had slowly become the only thing that mattered to him anymore.

Of course, Miroku would sooner join a ballet troupe than admit such a thing, even to himself. And so, the monk was forced to suffer in silence, and try to control his raging hormones. Miroku glanced across the clearing at the object of his intense desire and saw the demon was staring thoughtfully off into the distance. This was the fourth time that day Miroku had caught Sesshoumaru daydreaming, and the monk was beginning to become curious.

Gathering up the newly washed, fresh bandages, he made his way over to Sesshoumaru. It was time to redress the demon's wounds and Miroku decided to use this as an excuse to talk with the youkai.

" What are you thinking about so intensely?" Miroku asked as he settled behind Sesshoumaru and slid off the top portion of his now clean clothes. He began to undo the old, bloodstained bandages wrapped around Sesshoumaru's chest. The demon didn't answer him, much as Miroku expected, and an almost comfortable silence settled over the clearing.

" Miroku." Sesshoumaru began, making the human jump at the unexpected sound of the demon saying his name. " Why do you travel with my worthless brother and the rest of those pathetic humans?"

" Those 'pathetic humans' happen to be my friends." Miroku answered defensively. " And I suppose I travel with them because I want too."

" But how did all of you meet?" Miroku was a little surprised at Sesshoumaru's sudden curiosity, but couldn't see any harm in answering him.

" We all met because we happen to have a common goal. Each of us seeks the demon, Naraku. We wish to kill him, and figure this will be easier if we combine our efforts."

" I know why my brother seeks this demon, but why do you?" Sesshoumaru questioned without even the slightest hint in his unemotional voice that he actually cared to hear the answer.

" He placed a curse on one of my ancestors that threatens to wipe out our lineage. As the sole survivor, it is up to me to either produce an heir to my family's curse or to kill Naraku and end the problem that way."

Sesshoumaru seemed to be considering this.

" So why have you not produced an heir?" The question startled Miroku, and he began to answer that he certainly had been trying pretty damn hard, but then stopped himself as he nearly blushed. The question had brought to mind memories of the one girl he'd chased harder than any other. Sango was certainly the first one he'd pick if he ever got the choice, even if he didn't always act that way. No matter how many women he groped in a day, Miroku would always think of Sango first and foremost.

" I've been busy hunting Naraku." Miroku lied, blushing even harder as he realized Sesshoumaru could probably tell he was lying. As hard as he tried to concentrate on wrapping Sesshoumaru's wounds, his thoughts kept turning back to his friends, his quest, and more importantly, the girl he thought he loved.

_I wonder what Sango would think if she could see me now? _Miroku asked himself bitterly, already knowing perfectly well what the exterminator would think. Miroku was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of self-loathing. Here he was, practically whoring himself to some demon that regularly tried to kill them, while his friends were probably tearing half the forest up looking for him. As much as Miroku wanted to leave in that moment, just get up and walk away from the whole thing, what happened next made him stop.

Sesshoumaru had sensed his distress, could smell the heartache and guilt he was feeling as easily as if Miroku had screamed his sentiments at the top of his lungs. This disturbed the beautiful demon for a reason that was unknown to him. _Why should I care about the human's feelings? _Sesshoumaru asked furiously, angry with himself for daring to care about something so trivial. Still, Sesshoumaru could not help but want to comfort him.

He slowly turned around to face the monk, meeting his clear, mahogany brown eyes dead on. Miroku nearly gasped in awe. In the waning sunlight, with the campfire casting lovely, ashy shadows over his handsome features, Sesshoumaru looked even more radiant. His lush, silver hair that never tangled had slid smoothly over his shoulder to reach all the way down his smooth chest. Firm muscles rippled under the demon's skin every time he moved and were plainly visible even with the return of the demon's clothes.

Miroku blushed as he remembered that he knew perfectly well what lay under those clothes, since he'd had the pleasure of bathing the demon earlier that day. Remembering their little encounter brought a familiar lust racing through him, just as thoughts of Sesshoumaru always did. Sesshoumaru was amused as he noticed the immediate change in the human. He went from crushing depression to sensuous desire in the blink of an eye, all because Sesshoumaru turned around to look at him.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly at the affect he had on Miroku and decided to have a little fun. He made sure the human was watching him carefully, and then slid his eyes over the human's body, slowly taking in all the details. His sensitive hearing picked up the monk's rapidly increasing heartbeat and he smirked even wider as he continued his inspection. Needless to say, the human before him was not without his charm.

Smooth, fine skin covered the monk, joined with muscles that were well toned for a human. He was obviously at his sexual peak from his amorous nature and young age. Sesshoumaru knew he could definitely have some fun with this one. Reaching out with aching slowness, Sesshoumaru brought his hand up to touch Miroku's cheek.

Miroku nearly started as the youkai's hand moved near him. For a moment, he thought the demon intended to strike him, but only a gentle caress followed. Miroku raised his lovely, brown eyes to Sesshoumaru's resplendent, golden hues. Sesshoumaru slowly pulled Miroku to him, enjoying the rush of lust that washed through him as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to the human.

Sesshoumaru slipped a hand into Miroku's robe, ghosting his slender fingers over the monk's skin and making him gasp slightly at the sensuousness of his touch. Sesshoumaru gazed at him with eyes that were half-lidded with desire, and made Miroku shudder pleasantly. Miroku again felt the familiar drowning sensation that came to him whenever Sesshoumaru touched him. He'd come to crave that touch, just as addicts crave the drugs they spend their lives trying to get.

But none of them would ever go back to their drugs if they knew the feeling that came from being in Sesshoumaru's arms. Nothing else could possibly ever compare to the pure, undiluted euphoria of the youkai's silky touch racing over your bare skin. It was utter ecstasy and no amount of potions, powders, or pills could ever match that.

Miroku sank willingly into this bliss, feeling his need grow more desperate rather than become sated. Sesshoumaru slid Miroku's robe off, slowly trailing his fingers wherever they chose to go, exploring the monk's body freely. Miroku sank further and further into his dreamy bliss, thinking only of achieving the release that he'd wanted since he first laid eyes on Sesshoumaru. He felt Sesshoumaru's mouth come closer to his own, but could not see it, since his eyes had closed long ago.

Sesshoumaru's warm breath tickled his skin and made his heart pound until he thought it would burst. The wonderful sweet, fiery smell of the demon was all over him, and he wanted nothing more than to breathe it in every day for the rest of his life. Miroku nearly died as he sensed Sesshoumaru's lips only a scant few inches from his own. He wanted Sesshoumaru to kiss him, wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything his entire life. Oh god, how he wanted him. Miroku didn't know how much longer he could take it, and found himself opening his eyes.

He was lying on his back and Sesshoumaru was hovering over him, stroking his exposed skin as if he hated to be without its satiny feel. Sesshoumaru's seductively elegant eyes were boring into him with an intensity he didn't know if he could stand. The demon was just so beautiful it was consuming. It was slowly eating him up inside, and he didn't know if he could survive without him any longer.

Just as Miroku became certain his sanity would shatter, one single clear thought rang out in his mind. He didn't know where the thought came from, or why he reacted as violently as he did, but he saw a perfect mental image of his friends etched into his mind with shocking clarity. Sango was leaning over him, waking him up so they could embark on yet another jewel shard quest. Kagome and Shippo were teasing Inuyasha about something, and he was snapping back, showing his usual temper, while they laughed at his silliness.

Sango looked as beautiful as ever, and he remembered his first instinct had been to grope her, but the entire scene around him was so peaceful he couldn't bring himself to shatter it with his lecherous ways. He passed up the opportunity and merely lay back in the grass, watching his friends play around him until it was time to leave. This image, coming to him at that moment when he was in the middle of something he'd be ashamed to tell his friends about, was so disturbing to him he completely forgot about the beautiful demon leaning over him so enticingly.

Miroku sat bolt upright, and if Sesshoumaru hadn't had lightning-quick reflexes, their heads would have smacked together. The monk cast his eyes to the ground as he quickly pulled on his robe and moved a safe distance away from the inu youkai. His shame at having betrayed his friends in such a way was so great he could hardly stand it. If they ever found out that he'd nearly let Sesshoumaru kiss him, they'd hate him for the rest of his life.

Sesshoumaru stared at the human, utterly perplexed. Just moments before he'd been about to kiss the tantalizing lips of the handsome monk, and the next second there was a whole clearing between them. Sesshoumaru wanted to ask what was wrong, but such a question was not in his nature. This was unfortunate, since despite all his smooth control and well-hidden emotions, Sesshoumaru was about to go nuts.

His lust for the monk had been eating him up for some time, and he wanted very much for Miroku to be splayed beneath him right now. He thought he would get his wish long before, but something was obviously disturbing Miroku. Sesshoumaru was surprised to feel concern wash through him and was even more shocked to find that he cared about the monk's strange behavior. And he didn't just care because he wanted to get in the monk's pants (or robe in this case), but he truly, genuinely wished him well.

Needless to say, this was the first time in the history of… ever… that Sesshoumaru had actually cared about how another felt. He hadn't even slept with the human, and he already found himself bound to him somehow. Maybe it was the fact that he owed the monk his life. Maybe it was a little of his icy heart finally thawing a smidgen. Whatever it was, it scared Sesshoumaru. Literally, _scared _him. The youkai watched as the monk settled into a disturbed, broken sleep, and then went to bed himself with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

To be continued.

**Ducks as many blunt objects are chucked at her**. _Gomen na sai! I honestly did not intend to leave you waiting for a lemon so long, but it just hasn't been the right time. Think of it this way, now that this chapter is finished, there's one less chapter to go before the lemon, which is on its way if you care to know. Well, the past three chapters have been fairly pointless, except to make you all hot-and-bothered, but the next one actually has a point to it. In other words, it does much in leading up to the actual lemon scene and may include it depending on length. Do make sure you review or we'll never get anywhere with this story! Oh, and for the record: yes, there were drugs in the Sengoku Jedai, so don't review me complaining about that 'cause I already looked it up, so there. Sabishii! _


	5. Sickness

_Wow, you guys have been fantastic through all this. Sorry the update took so long but this is a rather… interesting… chapter. I'm sure you will enjoy. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and to all the people who read this story. Special thanks to **Embyrr** (hope I spelled that right) for pointing out a myriad of grammar mistakes. Normally I catch those, but I was a bit absentminded this last chapter and I made a lot more than I usually do. And no, Embyrr, I haven't mentioned that Sesshoumaru is missing an arm yet, but I will in the lemon chapter. Also, I checked out that book you mentioned and I'm sure it will help. Arigatou gozaimasu! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, like no shit sherlock._

…

Miroku woke up the next morning in a foul mood. He'd always been a very easy-going person, but even he had his limits. Visions from the night before kept popping into his dreams, tormenting him with vivid nightmares and twisted memories. He'd see Sesshoumaru leaning over him, seconds away from kissing him, but then his companions would pop into the scene and scream at him. They'd say he was a whore, that he betrayed them, that he was unclean. Miroku would call after them, but they were always already gone, and then Sesshoumaru would turn on him.

He hissed at Miroku that he could never be with someone so filthy. How could he still call himself a monk when he spread his legs for any decent-looking youkai that came by? Miroku would dissolve into tears; real, and in his dream, and called after the youkai, called after his friends, but all he heard was mocking laughter from the shadows. Even worse was when his mind conjured up past memories and turned them into some horrific play for him to watch.

He saw his companions sitting around a campfire, talking and laughing like they'd done a hundred times before, but where was Miroku? He should have been there, should have been sitting with his friends and talking and laughing with them, but he wasn't. It was then that he noticed a dark river snaking over the ground at their feet, mixed with torn fabric and an occasional shred of flesh. Miroku's stomach tied in knots as he realized his memory of his friends laughing with him had been mutilated into a memory of his own death. They were laughing… they were happy… because they'd slaughtered one of their own. They'd purified the unholy one, and it filled them with bliss and bloodlust.

Finally, when Miroku's fragile sleeping mind could take the punishment no longer, he awoke with a ragged gasp, sweat beading on his brow and coating his clammy skin. Miroku hugged his knees to his chest, trying to calm his painfully shaking breathing. He tried to clear the images from his mind, tried to convince himself they were just nightmares, not prophecies given to him by vengeful gods. Miroku rested his forehead against his knees, finally able to calm himself some. As Miroku thought over his plaguing nightmares, he realized he hadn't had a dream like that since he was very small. _It's Sesshoumaru, _He thought, his despair turning swiftly to anger. _None of this happened before I chose to help that god-forsaken demon! If I'd never met him, I could have just gone back to my friends and been perfectly happy! This is all his fault! _

Miroku gritted his teeth against the anger that came flooding into him. He knew he was being foolish, blaming Sesshoumaru when he knew he'd chosen to help him of his own free will. Sometimes it's a little too tempting to just blame someone else and be done with it. Miroku took several deep breaths, willing himself to think clearly. Suddenly, he sensed something brush against his subconscious, and his head snapped up. Like all houshi or miko, Miroku had an innate ability to sense evil and bad intentions. This sense came to him just now as a feeling of foreboding in the air. Miroku wasn't sure what, but something very bad was about to happen.

The monk brushed this feeling off as simply leftover anxiety from his dreams. He rose from his sleeping roll and stretched languidly. He glanced up at the sky and was amazed to see it was yet another perfect autumn day. The sky was brilliant azure blue and the clouds were like unraveled balls of cotton, wispy and white and magnificent. Miroku was just beginning to wonder what he could scrounge up for breakfast when he realized something was wrong. He glanced about the campsite, not quite sure what he was looking for. He raised an eyebrow slowly; confused when he didn't spot anything that really stuck out as being wrong.

The campfire was banked, Sesshoumaru was sleeping peacefully, and there were new bandages ready and waiting… Miroku stopped short. Sesshoumaru was sleeping peacefully. Miroku eyed the youkai fearfully. The entire time that he'd stayed with the youkai, Sesshoumaru had always awoken at dawn. From the look of the sun in the sky, it was now just a few hours from noon. Miroku didn't want to get too worked up, but he knew full well that it was against the nature of demons to function outside of their normal routine. Something like waking up at a certain time was treated with the same respect as a thousand-year-old tradition.

Sure, there were some demons, the more erratic and feeble of the bunch, that made regular habit of ignoring such traditions, but Sesshoumaru was of a proud breed, and Miroku doubted he would stoop to such vulgar behavior. Miroku strode quickly over to Sesshoumaru, who was sleeping with his back to the monk. Reaching out cautiously, so as not to startle the demon and accidentally have his head taken off, Miroku placed a hand on the demon's shoulder. He almost gasped when he felt the intense heat radiating off the youkai.

Sesshoumaru's skin felt as if it was blazing with intense white flames, a sure sign that his injuries had taken a turn for the worse. _But how is this possible! _Miroku thought anxiously. _He was nearly healed when we went to sleep last night! _Fearing that the fever had escalated to a lethally serious point, Miroku tried to wake Sesshoumaru, praying that he still could be awoken and the fever would not keep him in its grasp. He nearly cried out in joy when the youkai's eyes fluttered slowly open, but his heart dropped right back to the pit of his stomach when he saw the sickly glaze over Sesshoumaru's normally fierce golden eyes.

The youkai was looking directly at him and yet wasn't seeing him at all. He gaze seemed to be on something slightly to the left; Miroku knew it was the delirium of the fever causing this. Sesshoumaru was in bad shape. _He may very well be blinded by the sickness. _Miroku thought uneasily, running his thumb gently over the demon's brow to check the dilation of his pupils. Sesshoumaru did not respond at all to his touch; he didn't even seem to be awake aside from his open eyes. Miroku tried desperately to contain the sob clutching at his throat, but he wasn't certain if he could. Pain was ripping at his chest, and he knew it was his heart being shredded by the sight of Sesshoumaru in such a state.

Miroku knew there was very little he could do aside from trying to break the demon's fever and pray that he would not be permanently blinded. Miroku took off his cloak again and spread it over Sesshoumaru's still body, tucking in the edges to help lock heat in. Sesshoumaru would have to sweat the fever out or there would be no chance for him. Settling down next to the demon for what he knew would be an excruciating wait, Miroku took Sesshoumaru's right hand in his and closed his eyes, praying to any god that would listen to please not take the demon from him.

Little did the monk know, Sesshoumaru was far more aware than he thought. Sesshoumaru knew what was going on the second the monk first woke him. Though he wasn't able to see Miroku through the feverish haze now clouding his sight, he'd sensed his presence with every fiber of his being. _Why is this happening to me? _Sesshoumaru wondered as the monk felt his brow, obviously trying to gauge just how serious his illness was. _I was almost completely fine last night, and now suddenly… _Sesshoumaru cut off. _Last night…_An image of what happened between him and the monk suddenly flashed before his unseeing eyes, clearer than usual in light of his recent disability.

_If Miroku hadn't pulled away from me, somehow, I know that I would be completely healed right now. And if I were healed… there would be no reason for Miroku to stay with me any longer… Could I… could I be making myself sick on purpose? Just so this human will stay with me? _Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to growl. He refused to believe that he had become so weak as to subconsciously mutilate himself just for the companionship of a single mortal. And yet… that was obviously what had happened. _What is this human doing to me? _Sesshoumaru asked himself. _It was never like this before… _Sesshoumaru was certainly not new to the affections of others. More youkai females and even youkai males had tried to court him over the centuries than he could keep track of.

Not a single one of them had been even remotely tempting to him. Never once had he come so close to indulging in his desires as he did when with the monk. Why was he unable to disregard this human's seduction as he disregarded the others? Sesshoumaru's head began to ache from the strain of thinking so hard while in such a weakened state. He settled back into the warmth around him created by his overly heated body and the monk's hand holding his so tightly. He breathed in the sweet fragrance that hung around the monk and felt contentment flood him. As long as Miroku was nearby, Sesshoumaru did not fear the cloud of death he knew to be hanging over him.

Miroku watched over Sesshoumaru all through the day and into the evening with no sign of change. If anything, Sesshoumaru only got worse. His body continued to produce an alarming temperature, and yet, he also refused to sweat the fever out. It was as if the youkai's body was set on making him die that night and there was no changing its mind. Miroku felt his eyes sting suddenly as gentle sunset rays fell across the pair; the last rays of light Sesshoumaru would ever see if things continued to progress like this. Miroku sucked in a sharp breath, as thick tears slid down his cheeks, making him desperately want to turn away so Sesshoumaru wouldn't see.

_How stupid of me, _Miroku thought_. He can't see me anyway. _As you can imagine, this thought did little to brighten Miroku's spirits. He could feel Sesshoumaru's life slipping away as he held the demon close, no longer caring who protested. The youkai was quietly drifting away to someplace Miroku could not readily follow, and it tore him up inside. Miroku gazed at Sesshoumaru's lovely face, lovely even in the grips of this revolting sickness, and made a very important decision.

He would not let Sesshoumaru die thinking he was alone.

Even if it cost him everything, even if it was the only thing he could do for a dying man, Miroku would do this much.

Not even sure that he could hear him, Miroku leaned down to Sesshoumaru's pointed ear and whispered something to him very quietly. Sesshoumaru could hear him well enough to understand, and his sightless eyes widened to twin golden moons. Three syllables. Three words.

That was all it took to make Sesshoumaru yearn for life.

Before… he hadn't cared either way. He admitted it. Death held no claim on him and neither did life. He served no purpose on earth except to fulfill his own will and cause the suffering of his enemies. And there were many enemies. More than he could ever really bother dealing with, and yet, pursue them he did. Because what else was there for him to do?

He had no family, besides the hanyou, and he had effectively ruined any chance of a relationship with his brother. Who was there remaining for him to wish to live for? His father had died a broken man, more man than demon by the end, undone by his love for a mortal woman and her half-breed son. Sure, they hadn't caused his father's death directly, but that human wench weakened him from the proud demon lord he once was, and their pathetic hanyou bastard only made the matter more pitiful. Sesshoumaru had turned from his family, removing any trace that he'd ever been there at all. That was how it was, and how it always had been. Now, there was no family to care if he was gone, and he allow himself friends around the same time that boy bands learned to play instruments.

No, better that he slip quietly from the earth now while he could do it with his pride intact. But then… Miroku… He hadn't imagined what the monk just said, had he? No, he was sure of it. If no one else in the world, including himself, cared if he were gone, the monk did… Miroku cared. And that was all he needed. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, not knowing if it was too late for him to desire life. All he could do was hope.

…

Miroku was dozing lightly against Sesshoumaru's chest, when he suddenly bolted upright. It seemed he'd been sleeping for a few hours, since it was now close to midnight. He looked around for what had awoken him, and his gaze stopped on Sesshoumaru. Miroku gasped loudly, not believing his eyes until he'd rubbed them several times. Sesshoumaru's lovely face had regained all of its original color, though it was still chalk white and oh so frail. His fever had slipped away from his body, defeated and utterly miserable to have lost so easily, and the youkai was sleeping tranquilly. Although, not tranquilly enough, since he immediately sensed the force of Miroku's stare and was awakened.

Sesshoumaru gazed up at him with resplendent, perfectly clear golden eyes. At first, the youkai wasn't certain what to make of the look on Miroku's handsome face. Was he embarrassed about what he'd said earlier now that Sesshoumaru was going to live? Did he wish to take it back? Sesshoumaru stared into Miroku's eyes, wishing for some sign from the human that would tell him what he wanted so desperately wanted to know. Normally, his sharp senses could let him read the body language of others as if their emotions were written in bright, flashing letters, but he was still too groggy for such a convenience. His answer was given to him, however, when Miroku broke into a smile of pure and utter ecstasy. Before Sesshoumaru could react, or even prepare himself in the slightest, Miroku leaned forward and captured Sesshoumaru's lips in his own, awakening Sesshoumaru's sleeping senses with one blazing, sensuous kiss.

To be continued.


	6. Need

_Banzai! I come bearing the long-awaited lemon chapter of 'Unholy Attraction', though I've had several people compliment me on not rushing into it. Unfortunately, we are officially halfway through this fic, no denying it. It will end soon, mina san! Of course, I'm yet to decide what kind of ending I'm going to give it. Although I am a fan of happy endings, you have to admit; tragedy makes things far more interesting. Hm… something to consider. Feel free to give me your opinion in a review. Thanks to Seto'swhiterose for one of the best reviews I've ever gotten. On to chapter six! _

_Disclaimer: Ah, the pointlessness of it all… Inuyasha, I own it not. Sadly, this is so. _

…

Miroku sighed weakly as his bones practically melted within him. Sesshoumaru's kiss was so sweet, so luscious, infinitely more erotic than his every waking fantasy. Miroku was consumed by it, losing all sense of his surroundings and all feeling except what was given to him through the silky lips of his partner.

It tore at him. He couldn't stand the searing pitch of it, and yet all he could think about was more. He would have Sesshoumaru then or he would surely fall to shreds. Miroku's heart rate doubled as Sesshoumaru deepened their kiss, sliding their bodies ever closer to each other and slipping his tongue into Miroku's mouth.

The monk surrendered to this invasion, reveling in the blazing heat and soft seduction that Sesshoumaru gave to him. The demon pulled slowly on top of him, cradling Miroku's head as he gazed down at him softly. Sesshoumaru lost all ability to think the second Miroku looked up at him with those warm, mahogany eyes he adored so much. The inflaming sight of the human sprawled beneath him, panting slightly from the intensity of his kiss was almost more than Sesshoumaru could stand.

As much as Sesshoumaru had always been able to keep rigid control of himself, something about this human monk… _his_ human monk… always sent his control spiraling into nothingness. He'd craved Miroku's flesh for too long now… too long… he would have it now or he would lose himself in the blinding wake of his need. He would taste the human's sweet skin, feel the warmth of his breath, hear his beating heart, and he would know it was beating so rapidly because of him.

Locking eyes with the monk, Sesshoumaru leaned slowly down, his hot breath no more than a whisper against Miroku's silky skin. Sesshoumaru laid sensuous, soft kisses on Miroku's closed eyelids, listening to the trembling of his breathing and slipping a hand inside the monk's thin clothes to get at his heated flesh. Miroku leaned his head back as Sesshoumaru traced his jaw-line with his tongue, leaving a scalding wet line across his flesh and dipping lower to nibble and lick at his neck until he couldn't help but moan softly.

Every soft touch, every heated caress, everything the youkai did sent devastating waves of pleasure coursing through him until he was amazed he'd remembered to breath through all this. There wasn't enough air, not nearly enough to fill his lungs and clear his hazy mind. He couldn't think clearly; he couldn't see anything except those tremulous golden eyes and that lovely, angelic face. How had he not noticed sooner? All those times they'd fought Sesshoumaru, how had he missed the demon's beauty?

When had this all-consuming heat managed to dig itself so deeply into his core? It had only been days since he'd found Sesshoumaru… Surely he couldn't have developed such need… such want… such raw desire in such a short time? It wasn't just Sesshoumaru's beauty that called to his desires. Miroku felt safe with him, safer than he'd ever felt before. Nothing could ever get to him as long as he stayed cradled under his soon-to-be lover, just as he was now. Nothing else matter to him. Nothing else would ever matter again.

His friends didn't matter; their opinion of his love didn't matter. Naraku's curse didn't matter. His old life didn't matter. All that matter right then was his love for the youkai beauty now delving into his mouth, kissing him with such blatant passion and need it made him shudder helplessly. All that matter was the writhing heat spider webbing through his body, coursing through his veins and probing deep into his core where it stirred fiery embers of lust within him.

In that moment, Miroku no longer cared what anyone else thought. He didn't care about the hatred his friends held for the demon. He didn't care about all the hardships Sesshoumaru had caused them or that he was supposed to be his enemy. He was simply Sesshoumaru now; someone who loved him and someone he loved back.

Miroku moaned softly as Sesshoumaru slid his robe off with tantalizing slowness. He shivered as the cool air around him hit his flaming skin, but he was immediately warmed again by Sesshoumaru's own flesh as the demon slipped his clothes off in turn. Using Miroku's cloak as a blanket, Sesshoumaru closed them both away in a dark curtain of fabric – a shield of intimacy that hid them from the rest of the world. He ran his eyes down Miroku's naked body, taking in the lovely golden color of his skin, his delicate musculature, the lust-clouded mahogany eyes that gazed up at him with such blatant need.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly as he watched Miroku's eyes trail down his body in turn, widening as they noted the perfect rippling muscles and taut, pale skin. Everything about the gorgeous demon screamed of god-like perfection, even with his missing left arm. Miroku felt a shudder pass through him as he lay there, his body pressed down by the weight of Sesshoumaru's and his eyes drinking in the seductive sight before him. The pleasant shuddering increased as Sesshoumaru leaned over him, bringing their lips together in another sensuous kiss that left Miroku weak and moaning.

It was so much… too much… how was it possible to feel this much at once without bursting into a thousand broken shards? It was as if Sesshoumaru was touching his entire body through his lips. Miroku let out a choked sob as Sesshoumaru brought their bodies roughly together, needing the friction to feed his growing appetite. Sesshoumaru hissed with pleasure as the monk's lithe body folded neatly to his, bringing a cry of desire from both their lips. Sesshoumaru gasped slightly as Miroku slid his fingertips across his chest seductively, massaging the youkai's satiny skin and running his fingers through his lustrous hair.

A low growl emitted from the youkai lord's throat as Miroku continued to caress him in a most provocative way. The combination of his smooth fingers running ever so silkily over him and the way the human gazed up at him with half-lidded, sensuous eyes made Sesshoumaru struggle not to hyperventilate. He wanted the monk so badly right then; he wanted to take him, claim him as his own, and slaughter any that tried to argue his claim. His lust for the human was reaching an almost painful point, as Miroku's caresses became more demanding.

Miroku's hands slid lower and lower on the youkai's body, slipping down over the muscled expanse of his stomach to tease the inside of his thighs lightly. Sesshoumaru shuddered pleasantly from the monk's erotic actions, letting out a groan that made Miroku swoon. The thought that he had brought forth such lust in the usually apathetic demon lying on top of him made Miroku light-headed.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how much more of the monk's teasing he could take. Miroku caressed every inch of his skin, every curve of his body, but completely neglected the regions where Sesshoumaru desperately craved his touch. Growling low in his throat, Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of Miroku's hips and pulled their bodies roughly together, letting out another hiss of satisfaction when he got the friction he craved. Miroku let out a choked sob from the sheer ecstasy of such erotic movements and shuddered as pleasure washed through him.

He had felt the passion within him building up continuously during all this and knew he would need relief soon or it would surely drive him mad. He locked lips with Sesshoumaru heatedly as he spread his legs a bit, signaling what he was after to his mate. Miroku's eagerness sent a shiver through Sesshoumaru as the demon returned his kiss with vigor, sliding more comfortably on top of his partner as he prepared to take him.

Slowly, _slowly_, Sesshoumaru slid into Miroku, growling low in his throat, as the sensation created was sweeter than he ever could have imagined. Miroku let out a groan that sent electricity racing down Sesshoumaru's spine as he thrust into him, biting his lip in an effort to keep from crying out. So hot… so hot… he was surely burning up inside. Miroku wondered how his heart could continue to beat so hard without bursting from his chest.

The feel of Sesshoumaru inside him was so painfully exquisite he couldn't breath. He was suffocating in his own desire and he couldn't care less. It was so good… so wonderfully hot and luscious and he never wanted it to stop. Every moan that escaped from Sesshoumaru's sculpted lips brought him one step closer to the sweet oblivion waiting for them both.

It loomed closer and closer, building up inside of them as their movements became frenzied. Sesshoumaru thrust harder as Miroku moved with him, bucking his hips in just the right way and practically mewling with need. Sesshoumaru crushed Miroku's lips with his as he thrust into him one final time, sending both of them over the edge into a silvery oblivion of sheer ecstasy.

Miroku tasted blood in his mouth from Sesshoumaru biting his lip, but that was all he was aware of in the wake of the pleasure flooding through him. It blinding his senses, and yet, sharpened them at the same time. The image of Sesshoumaru's angelic face, twisted into a look of sheer bliss, blazed before his eyes, yet he could see nothing. The sound of his own cries mixed with Sesshoumaru's filled his ears, yet he could hear nothing. The taste of tears that Sesshoumaru licked from his cheeks filled his mouth when the demon kissed him, but he could taste nothing. He could feel everything so clearly: his body, Sesshoumaru's as it lay on top of his, the cloak around them, everything… and yet, he was completely unaware of his surroundings.

Sesshoumaru slid slowly off of him, reluctant to move, and lay down next to him. Miroku snuggled willingly into Sesshoumaru's chest, warm and happy and utterly content to never move from that spot again. Sesshoumaru kissed the top of the monk's head, inhaling his fresh wildflower scent and closing his fierce eyes as sleep stalked ever closer. They both new this was only the beginning. Their actions that night would give birth to more problems then either could imagine, but neither of them could bring themselves to regret a single thing.

To be continued.


	7. Turmoil

_Aww… I'm so sad. This story's end is approaching far too quickly. Then again, I have a tendency to end things directly after the lemon chapter, but I'm not doing that this time, so I guess the end isn't THAT near. Feh, anyway, reviews have been fantastic (we exceeded 100!) even if they have been far too short for my liking. I love long, in-depth reviews, so feel free to discuss my story or leave any questions/comments you have in a review and I'll get back to you. On to chapter seven: Turmoil._

_Disclaimer: As good as I am at stories and plots and so forth, this particular plot is by no means mine (much as I'd adore taking credit for such creative genius). If that is unclear to you, I suggest you seek professional help. _

…

Miroku woke up that morning sore and ecstatic. It was several days after Sesshoumaru had regained his health, and the romance between them was thriving. Their first union had been such an experience for them both that they found themselves completely unable to get enough of each other. Their passion was so deeply rooted it would hit them at the strangest of times, compelling them to completely drop what they were doing, find their partner, and jump them at that exact moment.

Miroku had lost count of the number of times Sesshoumaru would suddenly appear beside him and tackle him to the ground and had an even foggier idea of how many times he'd done the same. Their lust for each other had grown so strong they need only come within five feet of each other and they would begin to tremble. Miroku had woken up that morning later than usual after a particularly rough night with his lover and felt a thoroughly satisfying soreness had sunk deeply into his bones.

It was the kind of soreness that made him weak in the knees and constantly short of breath; the kind of soreness that made him shiver whenever he remembered exactly why he was so sore. Sesshoumaru certainly had a demanding appetite, but the young monk was more than willing to help appease it. As far as he could see, there was only one problem with their relationship. Miroku remembered distinctly the night not long ago when he feared for Sesshoumaru's life. 

He'd almost lost the demon that night; almost lost the greatest thing he'd ever come in contact with, but that had been avoided. Miroku remembered what he'd said to Sesshoumaru; he remembered the three little words he'd spoken that saved the demon's life. Miroku's love for him had made Sesshoumaru desire life; it made him strive to fight his sickness off and had overall been the reason he still drew breath… but was that really what happened? 

Miroku wanted to believe that was the answer, plain and simple, but a lingering doubt still tugged at the back of his mind. He assumed now that Sesshoumaru was well, they'd have to figure out what they were going to do about their attraction. Obviously, Miroku couldn't just leave his lover and return to his friends liked he'd planned when he first found Sesshoumaru, and he couldn't very well bring Sesshoumaru with him, so what were they to do? 

Miroku thought Sesshoumaru and him would figure something out together, but the demon had not said a word to him about the matter. In fact, he had talked to him very little except for pointless small talk and bedroom talk at night. They were yet to discuss any kind of future they had together or make any kind of plans to leave their little forest niche. Not to mention, as silly as Miroku felt for thinking this, he'd told Sesshoumaru quite plainly how he felt for him, but the inu youkai lord was yet to do the same back.   
Miroku knew he was being stupid for stressing over something so insignificant as actually hearing words he already knew to be true, but he honestly couldn't stop himself from feeling the way he did. He wanted Sesshoumaru to tell him he loved him more than any other creature he'd ever come across. He wanted to hear that he was the best thing in the youkai's life and he'd follow him to the bowels of hell and back if that's what it took to be with him. 

Miroku wondered if this is what it was like to be one of the females Kagome told him about that went to her 'school' as she called it. From what he heard, they were constantly chasing after boys and lying or sleeping their way into the hearts of others, doing anything necessary to get their man to say what they wanted to hear. Miroku didn't want to have anything in common with such people, but he did understand why they were willing to go to such lengths. Love can drive a person to do lots of crazy things, and that was putting it lightly. 

Miroku tried to quell his feelings of unease by telling himself they'd have to talk eventually, but deep down he still worried about Sesshoumaru's true intentions. He loved the inu youkai, certainly, but he couldn't forget the long, painful past that haunted his lover. He was constantly trying to kill his own brother, as well as countless others, and was notorious for his frigidity and apathetic nature. 

Just because he'd taken Miroku, as his mate did not necessarily mean he didn't plan on abandoning him the second he'd sated his hunger for the monk's flesh. His actions recently certainly weren't doing much to convince Miroku otherwise, since all they seemed to do was have pointless conversations or make love relentlessly. As much as he cared for his partner, Miroku knew trust for the demon would not come as easily as love had. 

Miroku sighed heavily as all his happiness drained right out of him. _What a way to wake up in the morning…_Miroku thought, as he looked up at the demon whose chest he was curled against. He was sleeping comfortably against the very person who was causing him to be so utterly, exquisitely miserable.

Looking at the heavenly creature next to him, Miroku was amazed at how difficult it was to think of him as a problem. His beauty was so wonderfully familiar to the monk, and the lust he held for him still pulsed thickly through his veins. He wasn't sure if he could be angry with Sesshoumaru if he tried. _All right_, He decided_. I'm definitely going to talk to him about all this today. I can't_ _put it off any longer. _

Miroku rose from the soft bed of grass he shared with his lover and pulled on his clothes, already rehearsing the conversation he would have with Sesshoumaru in his head. He went through his usual morning routine, adding wood to their campfire, scrounging up something for them to eat, making a quick trip to the lake for some water, all the little things he did before Sesshoumaru ever even woke up.

When he returned, Sesshoumaru was just beginning to stir and Miroku felt his heartbeat quicken as it usually did. He simply could not control himself around the inu youkai and he didn't suppose he would ever be able to. Sesshoumaru's lovely golden eyes fluttered open a minute later while Miroku was busy with his back turned to the fire. He sensed Sesshoumaru rise but was surprised when he felt arms wrap around him an instant later.

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply as he nuzzled against Miroku's neck, loving his scent more every time he smelled it. Sesshoumaru slipped his hands teasingly down his lover's body, enjoying the familiar feel of his silky skin and the tremors that ran through his body at the slightest of touches from him. Out of all the people who had courted Sesshoumaru in his lifetime, Miroku was the only one who'd really been able to keep up with the demon's surprisingly savage sexual appetite.

Sesshoumaru may have had more discretion than others did, but he was demon through and through, and with his demonic purity came an overwhelming thirst for the flesh of others that worked towards both killing and sex. Most demons were unable to keep a handle on their desires, but Sesshoumaru was rather proud of his rigid self-control. The only living thing that had ever broken through that was cradled in his arms at that moment.

And it wasn't just the human's lithe body that broke through to Sesshoumaru's primal side; he also possessed some strange quality that had always kept Sesshoumaru from seeking his blood as well as his flesh. Never once had the idea of having AND killing him come into his thoughts. It had always been one or other, the first one being the most prominent.

As much as it went against his nature to admit it, the human monk had changed him, and there was no denying it. Of course, it wasn't like the change was really notable. He certainly wasn't going to stop his murderous ways and become some happy-go-lucky, human loving, fool of a demon. He was still Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands and one of the most powerful demon lords in existence.

No living thing could ever change that, but Miroku had succeeded in breaking through to what remained of the Tai youkai's heart. He admitted that he had feelings for the monk, maybe it was even love, and he knew that he would never let anyone take the human from him. Nonetheless, Sesshoumaru was not exactly the affectionate type, aside from the fact that he and the monk could scarcely go an hour without… Sesshoumaru smirked slightly in remembrance, as he thought over all the things he'd gotten to do to his lover.

It had certainly been an interesting couple of days. Of course, it had not all been sunshine, love making, and the proverbial wine and roses. Sesshoumaru knew something had been bothering his mate for quite some time, just as he always knew when something bothered Miroku. His lover had been fidgety, constantly looking off into the distance as if wishing he were somewhere else.

It was obvious that there was something Miroku wanted to do, but he was holding back from doing it. Every time Sesshoumaru could tell Miroku was overwhelmed by the need to do whatever it was he was thinking about, Sesshoumaru would make love to him. It was the only comfort he knew how to give and it seemed to appease them both quite well, but no matter how many times he showed his affection for the monk with his body, Miroku's anxiety always returned again.

Sesshoumaru sensed this familiar disturbance already brewing in the monk, despite the fact that they'd just woken up. He sensed it in the way he almost ignored the youkai's touch and continued to stoke their campfire, despite the fact that it was already crackling merrily. Miroku fidgeted slightly, indicating that he wanted Sesshoumaru to release him, and the youkai obliged with a rather confused expression as Miroku moved away from him.

The monk seemed to be determined to not look at him, or even wish him a good morning like he usually did. In fact, if Sesshoumaru hadn't known better, he would have sworn his mate was ignoring him entirely. Sesshoumaru watched in perplexity as Miroku did everything in his power to avoid meeting his gaze. Miroku busied himself with every little task he could think of, and it wasn't long before he had them so prepared they wouldn't have any chores to do for another week.

_I can't look at him,_ Miroku thought ardently_. If I let myself look at him, I'll never get a chance to talk to him. I'll lose all resolve the second I see those eyes…_Miroku gritted his teeth and kept his eyes locked on the floor, positively determined to not let himself be taken away by his lover's charm. He knew Sesshoumaru wasn't purposely trying to keep him silent, but he did have a tendency to want him every time Miroku was seconds away from finally talking to him. Miroku had to suppress his lust no matter what.

The monk's well-drafted plan to avoid Sesshoumaru until he was ready to talk was shattered when Sesshoumaru suddenly walked over and stood dead in front of him. Miroku tried to move aside, but Sesshoumaru stayed right with him, completely blocking his path. When Miroku showed no signs of giving up his attempts to move around him, Sesshoumaru growled angrily and with one fluid motion had Miroku pinned to the ground.

Miroku gasped as Sesshoumaru held him down effortlessly, forcing him to look into his face. He almost swooned at the feel of his lover's body but knew this was neither the time nor the place.

" Let me up!" Miroku demanded, trying his best to turn his lust into resolve.

" No," Sesshoumaru answered simply. " There is something bothering you, and I am determined to know exactly what it is. Consider yourself lucky that I'm actually bothering to ask instead of just fucking you into contentment." Miroku stared at Sesshoumaru in amazement. He never thought he'd hear the great demon lord say something so provocative.

Sesshoumaru stared right into his eyes, perfectly aware of what kind of impact his words had had on Miroku even though they hadn't been completely true. As much as he wouldn't have minded taking the monk right then, he was sick of dancing around whatever it was bothering him and wanted this thing resolved once and for all. Not to mention, Miroku was clearly not in the mood for their usual morning activities from the cold way his body rejected the feel of Sesshoumaru's, and the demon lord would not bring himself to take his lover unwillingly.

" You will tell me now what it is that is bothering you so," Sesshoumaru stated calmly, making it clear that this was an order, not a request. Miroku fidgeted for a moment, as if wondering if he could possibly escape Sesshoumaru's grasp but already knew it was futile. He looked directly into Sesshoumaru's eyes and the demon was surprised to see an overwhelming amount of pain hidden in his gaze.

Miroku was obviously about to say something that was either very profound or very heartbreaking. The monk took a deep, trembling breath and announced, " I'm leaving you."

To be continued.


	8. Turmoil Part Two

_Ack. I know you all hate me for the cliffhanger I left you on last time, but I did have a point behind it, I swear. You have my deepest apologies, and don't worry, it won't be happening again… well, actually, it might… I don't know. Honestly I have no clue what I'm doing here. I mean, originally this fic was supposed to be a one-shot with a tragic ending, then it was three chapters still with a tragic ending, and now it's like ten chapters with god only knows what kind of ending because I haven't even decided yet! _

_I actually had one person say that if I didn't give this a nice, fluffy ending then she would round up all of her fan fic buddies and make sure that I never got another review as long as I lived! That's dedication for you._

_Good lord, I swear I have no control over how my devious little mind works, so do be kind and go easy on me. Like it says on that T-shirt "Don't annoy the unmedicated person". The same applies here. Don't flame the brainless author. BTW: Please don't complain about this chapter being OOC because after everything that's happened between these two, I sincerely think that this is how they really would react, so they're not out of character, thank you very much. Ahem, anyway, on to chapter eight: Turmoil Part 2. _

_Disclaimer: Uhh… I'm running out of clever ways to disclaim. Eventually I'm going to be down to just saying " I don't own this, so shut up". Hey, that works. I don't own this, so shut up. _

…

Total, utter silence filled the clearing as Miroku's words echoed around them. It was as if all the creatures of the forest and even the wind understood the magnitude of what he'd just said and kept quiet for him. Sesshoumaru was unable to keep shock from filling his features as he stared at Miroku blankly. _Did I hear him right? _The youkai asked himself in bewilderment. That was certainly the last thing he'd expected.

"W-what? What did you just say?" Sesshoumaru flinched slightly as he heard his voice tremble. As much as he hated himself for sounding so pitiful, he couldn't keep his voice from shaking slightly as he spoke. If he'd understood Miroku correctly, the monk was telling him that he was ending their relationship.

"I said I'm leaving you, Sesshoumaru," Miroku answered with a surprisingly calm voice considering how savagely his heart was beating. Miroku was so nervous he was having trouble breathing. He'd made his decision quite a while ago, but it still came as a shock that he'd managed to go through with it.

As much as he did love Sesshoumaru, it was obvious to him that the demon would never truly feel the same. Sure, he might have some trace feelings for the monk, but he obviously didn't love him, or he would have said so long ago. Miroku was tired of always expressing his feelings and getting nothing but sex in return.

He knew his desire for Sesshoumaru would never completely disappear, but that didn't mean he would just let the demon have his way with him and stay quiet like a good little boy. Miroku was obviously not the dominant one in their relationship, but that would certainly never stop him from being the man he was, and his masculinity was sick of taking a blow every time Sesshoumaru refused to show his feelings.

Miroku stared back at Sesshoumaru defiantly, preparing for an assault from the demon for daring to challenge him, but to his surprise, it never came. Sesshoumaru just moved slowly off of him with a dazed expression on his face, freeing the monk from his immobile position.

Miroku was shocked when Sesshoumaru said not a word to him and continued to stare forward with empty eyes. They weren't the usual empty eyes he saw, either. His golden moons weren't emotionless any longer, but so full of emotion that they remained completely blank. Of course, if Miroku had noticed this, things might have turned out differently, but unfortunately, all he saw was emptiness. These hollow eyes only managed to make him more convinced that his ideas about Sesshoumaru were dead on.

He was still a cold, heartless inu youkai and was only interested in Miroku when he craved another's flesh. This is what Miroku had convinced himself of, and this is what had driven him to the conclusion that it was time for him to leave. He'd wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru at first, but what could he say to the youkai? _Hey, Sesshoumaru, I know you're heartless and all, but why won't you tell me you love me? _Miroku knew the kind of reaction he'd get to a statement such as that.

As much as he wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru, he just couldn't seem to find the right words no matter how hard he tried. Everything that came into his head seemed cliched or forced, as if he were trying to trick Sesshoumaru with cleverly phrased speeches. With every failed attempt, Miroku grew less and less certain of his love for the demon until his heart felt like a lump of cold lead in his chest.

That was when the memories had first begun surfacing in his mind. He saw flashes of his life before his meeting with Sesshoumaru, flashes of his friends and family. He saw his childhood with no father, since the Kaazana had killed him long ago. He saw all the years that he'd spent using his ranking as a monk to scam people out of their belongings. He saw the first time he'd met Inuyasha and the pandemonium that had come. He saw his eventual friendship with the hanyou and all of the people that traveled with him.

All of these were happy memories, despite the toil that lay within them. These memories represented a time before he really knew what heartache was. He hadn't minded losing his father, since he'd never known the man to begin with. He'd had fun traveling around the villages, even if he was doing it in order to steal. He'd enjoyed fighting alongside people who cared about him, and he'd especially enjoyed bickering with Sango for hours on end.

Miroku wanted to have again the things he'd had before; he wanted that more than he'd ever wanted anything else his whole life. He missed the times when he had nothing more to worry about then surviving the next major battle, or figuring out where they were going to sleep at night. All that had changed the second he'd stopped himself from killing the wounded Sesshoumaru.

He'd let the youkai get to him; he'd let him burrow under his skin and snuggle down into his core, insuring that the only way to get him out again would mean ripping out his own heart. He'd given his body to the youkai; he'd given his mind; he'd given his every waking thought, and it still wasn't enough. Sesshoumaru would never understand human emotions, so he'd never understand Miroku, and that was all there was too it.

_So why do I feel as if _I'm_ the one who doesn't understand? _Miroku asked himself as he looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. Even back when the youkai was still considering killing him, his eyes had never been quite so ghostly. Miroku felt as though he could reach forward, touch those golden pools, and watch the ripples chase each other across the surface. At the same time, however, his lover's eyes looked as fragile as the thinnest crystal figurine, shattering into oblivion under even the slightest caress.

Miroku bit his lip and turned his gaze away, no longer able to look into those eyes without feeling his chest clench violently. He was amazed that even after he'd given the demon up, he could still stir such a violent reaction within him. _All the more reason why I should leave, _Miroku thought._ I can't be myself if I'm with him. I don't even exist when he's around. His energy is so overwhelming… There's simply no room for me here. _

Sesshoumaru didn't stop him as Miroku strode haltingly to the edge of the clearing, as if he were struggling against some force that pulled him back to the demon. He turned his head slightly, wanting one final look at Sesshoumaru, but in the end he knew he'd never leave if he looked back even once. Miroku disappeared quickly into the forest, leaving behind everything he'd cared about for the past few weeks.

Sesshoumaru watched him go without really seeing him. He understood what was happening, but he couldn't quite seem to make his body react. A part of him wanted to chase after the human and rip him into bloody lengths of ribbon while another part wanted to cradle him in his arms and never let him go until he promised to stay forever. It was the third and final part of him that eventually won the dispute.

This was the part buried deep within him that knew along this would happen. He was a demon, and Sesshoumaru understood the things that came with such a lineage. He was expected to be strong, heartless, controlled, and overall he was counted upon to maintain a certain attitude towards the lesser beings. Humans were of a lower class – every demon lord knew that – and as a lower class, they were always to be kept in their place.

Sesshoumaru had violated this age-old rule of society the second he'd allowed himself to be cared for by Miroku. Even if he had been attacked by other demons, it would have been a death more honorable than the life he now lived in the debt of a human. On top of the fact that he owed the monk his life, he'd actually stooped so low as to take Miroku as his mate on more than one occasion. If anyone were to ever find out such a thing, his reputation among the demon tribes would plummet to that of a common ogre.

Proper demon etiquette dictated that he kill the human who'd compromised his position before he had the chance to reveal his overlord's indiscretions to others. Luckily for Sesshoumaru, it appeared that the monk was not going to do what countless other foolish humans before him had done and insist upon having a relationship with the demon who had claimed him.

Miroku was doing Sesshoumaru's job for him in leaving on his own, and the demon lord doubted that there would be any need for him to kill the monk, since he was hardly going to brag about his latest activities to his friends.

This was the conversation Sesshoumaru had with himself in his head. He reviewed all of the rules he'd been taught about the proper course of action for a demon lord in such a situation and ran through possible scenarios for an outcome. All of this had been drilled into him from countless centuries of ruling as Lord of the Western Lands. In all his teachings, however, no one had thought to prepare him for the situation he was in now.

No one had ever considered the possibility that he might actually fall in love with the human he'd claimed, so Sesshoumaru had no clue as to how he should act. He was in love with Miroku. Yes, he could admit it. He hadn't been able to before… Why was that? Sesshoumaru tried to think of a reason but found that all of his cold logic had left him the second he saw Miroku walk out of his life forever.

He didn't care what reason he'd had before. Whatever it was had cost him the love of the one person he cared about on the face of this miserable planet. Sesshoumaru had never thought that Miroku might leave him, that he might actually decide he didn't want to be with him any longer. The idea was preposterous. Miroku loved him every bit as strongly as Sesshoumaru did, so what reason could he possibly have to leave?

Sesshoumaru now realized how utterly foolish he'd been. How could he have not realized that his coldness wasn't needed around Miroku? How could he not understand that his lover needed compassion and tenderness instead of someone to control him? Sesshoumaru didn't need to be the strong one when Miroku was around, but the demon had been too late in realizing it.

Now his lover was gone, gone back to his old life and his old friends, leaving Sesshoumaru alone in their clearing to collect dust. The inu youkai was too proud to actually form the thoughts in his mind, but he knew if ever there was something that could break him, it was the knowledge that he'd just thrown away his one chance at happiness.

Sesshoumaru fell slowly to his knees, as if his body was reluctant to move from its spot of frozen shock. He felt a strange tingling warmth slide down his cheeks, and when he raised his slender fingers to them, they came away glistening with moisture. It was then that he realized he was crying. For the first time in his entire life, Sesshoumaru was crying.

As the hot, salty tears coursed down his cheeks in tiny, glittering rivulets, Sesshoumaru made not a noise or motion to indicate the depth of his sorrow. He merely kneeled there in a silent heap on the ground, crying for god only knows how long over a love that he never truly had.

To be continued…


	9. Obsession

_Well, this is it, y'all. The end is approaching swiftly. Ah, I'm going to miss this story when it's over, and I'm sure you guys will, too. Oh well, all good things must come to an end, as the cliché goes. Reviews have been absolutely superb and I thank each and every one of you. Special thanks to **Victoria Wolf** for sparing my computer long enough for me to update. Enjoy chapter nine: Obsession._

_Notice: This was added after my original author note. I've just found out that my favorite cousin, Bruce, died of a heroin overdose last night. In honor of his death, I'm dedicating all future chapters and stories that I post on this website to him. He was the greatest person I've ever met before in my life, regardless of his faults, and I will miss him everyday. DON'T DO DRUGS, KIDDIES! _

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha, I own it not, sadly this is true. _

…

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this, _Miroku thought uneasily as he approached the nearby camp. _I'm actually going to just walk back in there as if nothing has happened at all. _It'd taken him nearly three weeks to track his companions down again. Luckily they hadn't left the forest yet, so he thanked Buddha it hadn't taken longer.

He'd considered putting on a nice act of babbling incoherently and talking to invisible people when he entered the camp that evening. Perhaps his companions would think he'd gone missing because he'd temporarily lost his mind, but he knew they'd seen too many of his scams to be fooled by such antics.

That left him with one choice: he'd have to just walk in there and tell them the truth. Miroku flinched slightly as he got a perfect mental image of his friends' faces when he told them what had happened.

Kagome would stare at him with her look of naïve disbelief, covering Shippou's ears as if to shield him from the scandal. Sango's face would be kept blank and uncaring, but her mahogany eyes would rage with disappointment. Inuyasha would immediately ask him what the hell he'd thought he was doing, and Miroku would be unable to answer his question.

He wouldn't be able to answer any of the questions he knew would come because he simply didn't _have_ any answers. Despite all logic and all common sense, he'd fallen in love with a demon lord, his friend's murderous brother none the less. There was no excuse he could give – no reasoning. There was absolutely _nothing_ he could say to justify such blatantly stupid behavior.

He could only hope that his friends would at least try to understand, as he himself had tried and failed many times before. Maybe they would find it in their hearts to forgive his treason. Although, Miroku admitted silently, if he were in their shoes, he honestly wouldn't forgive himself.

The monk remembered perfectly well all the nights they'd been forced to stay awake with their injuries because falling asleep would mean never waking up again. Sesshoumaru had caused them more than his fair share of hardships over the years, and even after all Miroku had been through with the inu youkai, he still felt rage boil up within him whenever he thought about it.

_Why did this have to happen? _Miroku wondered silently, distress coursing through him like a raging river. _Was I really meant to find Sesshoumaru that day? Was destiny just playing some cruel game? How can I honestly believe that I was intended to hurt so many people like this? It must have been a mistake… Everything will be right again if I can just get away from him…_

The words in his mind were hollow excuses, and he knew it. But the monk was far from admitting that to himself. At this point, he would cling to whatever fake solutions he could find, all in an attempt to heal the scars gouged into his still bleeding heart. The young man stopped just behind the wall of foliage surrounding his friends' campsite, listening to their muted voices.

Eerie rays of silver moonlight floated through the trees like lost spirits searching for an escape from their aimless wanderings. The leaves rustled softly with every willful breeze, rhythmically tossing back and forth to a beat no one but they could hear. The night was quiet and calm, almost managing to silence the turmoil raging within Miroku… but not quite.

He knew his companions would have sensed someone approaching by now, but he couldn't tell if they knew it was him or not. Miroku looked up at the dark blanket that was the night sky hanging over him, counting stars in an attempt to stall without admitting that's what he was doing.

He sighed heavily, hesitating no longer, and stepped forward, preparing to be assaulted if they thought some stranger was entering their camp. Much to his surprise, he was immediately pounced on and buried in the warmth of four bodies, half of which were the size of average humans while the other two were small and furry.

"MIROKU! YOU'RE BACK!" the crowd yelled simultaneously, making his eardrums ring from the noise. The monk grinned at their enthusiasm and tried to reply, but found that the mountain of bodies crushing the life from him had quite soundly muffled his voice.

"Mumff…" he called out, attempting to vocalize his predicament.

He gasped in relief as his attackers climbed off him, freeing his air passages just in time. He looked up at the crowd around him, panting slightly, and was pleased to see four very familiar faces beaming at him. Kirara and Shippo were practically dancing around him in happiness as the kitsune sang and the neko mewed a song they made up on the spot.

"Miroku's back! Miroku's back! Huzzah and cheers and patty whack! The hentai has returned to us! Sing and dance and make a fuss!"

Miroku sweat dropped as he heard the "hentai" part, but appreciated the gesture none the less. His eyes turned to the other two kneeling next to him and he was not surprised to see Kagome and Sango watching the two dancing demons with amusement in their eyes.

"I don't know what a "patty whack" is, but I think they're happy to see you, Miroku-kun" Kagome chirped in her usual peppy voice.

Sango smiled calmly. "Of course, we're happy to see you, too. You're lucky we didn't attack you the second you stepped into the campsite. We thought a demon had wandered in, right up until Inuyasha told us otherwise." Miroku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, feeling guilty after their enthusiastic greeting.

He'd expected to be bombarded with questions immediately, but his friends were too happy to see him again to even think of an interrogation. Of course, Inuyasha chose that moment to drop down from a nearby tree and smack the poor monk on the back of the head. "Where the hell have you been, baka de pon?"

_Here we go… _Miroku thought uneasily as Shippo, Kirara, Kagome, and Sango all immediately stopped their dancing, cheering, smiling, and so forth to stare at him expectantly.

"That's right! You were gone for a long time!" Kagome announced, sounding almost surprised by the realization. "What happened to you?"

Miroku found that he couldn't seem to stop rubbing the back of his head nervously. Thousands of possible lies and outcomes ran through his brain, a whirlwind of hazy deception. He looked into the wide, innocent eyes of his companions, and then into the suspiciously narrowed eyes of Inuyasha, and Miroku came to a very difficult conclusion.

He really was going to tell them the truth.

"I…" he began uncomfortably. He bit his lip in frustration as the words clogged in his throat and furiously spat out, "I found Sesshoumaru in the woods! I've been with him this whole time!" His friends reeled back as violently as if he'd slapped them or sprouted a mass of ugly warts.

"Sesshoumaru? _The_ Sesshoumaru? You were with… _him_?" Kagome stuttered. "How? Why? When? What the hell?"

Miroku flinched as he heard the vulgar word coming from the high school girl's usually pristine mouth.

"I found him when I went for food. He was having trouble healing from the blow Inuyasha dealt him with Tetsusaiga. I… I pitied him. I wanted to help, so… I stayed with him and helped him recover."

Miroku couldn't stand the silence that filled the clearing as the gang digested his words.

"What… what were you thinking, houshi-sama?" Sango asked in utter disbelief. Miroku almost flinched at the heartache in her voice.

"I honestly don't know. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I just… he was so…" Miroku finally gave up on trying to explain himself and buried his head in his hands, no longer able to meet the pained eyes of his friends.

He nearly jerked upright again when he felt a clawed hand rest lightly on his shoulder. Miroku gazed confusedly up and started when he found Inuyasha's golden eyes looking into his. Though they were the same golden shade as the eyes of Miroku's former lover, the monk could find no similarity between the two gazes outside of their unique hue.

There was never any warmth in Sesshoumaru's eyes, never any trust, and Miroku supposed there never would be. Inuyasha's gaze, on the other hand, said quite plainly that he understood Miroku's humanity, even though he had only the barest shred of it himself.

"I understand what happened to you, Miroku," Inuyasha said quietly, as if speaking only to Miroku. "My brother is… enchanting, in a way. He has an allure to him. You're not the first human to ever desire Sesshoumaru's affection. I, too, spent the first years of my life seeking his approval.

"I wanted nothing more than for my brother to care about me, to break through that icy wall he holds around himself and make him think I'm special. So many people have sought to break that wall… Don't feel guilty about falling into the same trap as so many before you. It simply can't be done."

Miroku had to try ridiculously hard to keep his mouth from dropping open in disbelief. Instead of beating him over the head with a large, pointy stick, Inuyasha was actually offering him some comfort. He really did understand Miroku's feelings… to a certain point.

Miroku admitted that a part of him had sought Sesshoumaru's affection for the challenge presented in breaking through the demon lord's defenses, but it'd been such a small part that Miroku had never paid it any mind. How could he explain to his friends that Sesshoumaru had meant so much more to him than that?

He couldn't, in truth, and the young monk was honestly okay with that. He was just pleased that his friends were being so understanding, especially Inuyasha. He bowed his head and grinned, silently thanking the group for their unspoken forgiveness.

"Inuyasha! Why can't you be that understanding with me?" Kagome asked furiously.

"What's there to understand? You're the simplest little peasant wench I've ever…"

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!"

Miroku rolled quickly out of the way as his rather impulsive friend came smacking to the ground not inches from where he'd been lying moments before.

"Kagome, be more careful!"

"Sorry, Miroku-kun, but serves him right for never thinking through what he says!"

"Well, can't argue with that."

Inuyasha got sorely up from the ground and joined their banter.

As Miroku joked around with his friends, he couldn't help but feel some of the pain in his heart slowly ease away. The familiarity of the scene before him was as comforting as a mother's embrace. It seemed as if it'd been centuries since he'd relaxed so thoroughly. It was nice to be around people who accepted you for you, faults and all.

Though…

Miroku couldn't help but think of him…

Even though he'd never bantered with Sesshoumaru in quite the same way as he did with his companions… their talks had always been enjoyable in their own way.

Miroku shook his head furiously. _I have to get away… I can't let myself be sucked in. It's like Inuyasha said: many people have sought Sesshoumaru's love, and none of them succeeded. I failed as well, but unlike the others, I'm not going to continue my futile attempts. I'll break free… no matter what. _

Miroku rejoined the laughter bubbling around him, banishing the thoughts of his former lover to a distant corner of his mind where they waited readily, preparing to pounce again the next time Miroku let his guard drop.

…

Miles away from where Miroku camped with his friends, a misty castle loomed out of the evening fog like a horrible stone beast. In one of the tallest towers of this castle, a pair of golden eyes gazed sharply out of an open window, musing. A soft breeze played across the body belonging to these ethereal eyes, blowing wisps of silvery hair around like tendrils of a wayward cloud.

Sesshoumaru could sense the monk out there… somewhere… most likely back with his pathetic brother and his misfit companions. Sesshoumaru could feel the human as clearly as if he stood before him still, even though it had been weeks since that day in the clearing…

_No… _Sesshoumaru hissed in his mind. _You are not going to think of him again. You gave up on that weak human the second he walked away from you. You were never in love with him… It was just an illusion, a mixture of lust and leftover disorientation from the injuries dealt by your pathetic hanyou brother. _

Sesshoumaru had told this to himself every single night since the day Miroku had walked out of his life. Of course, telling himself this constantly had had the opposite effect of what he'd intended. Instead of banishing the monk from his thoughts, the chant had actually made the inu youkai think of his former human mate all the more.

_Why! Why can't I forget about him! There was nothing special about that monk! He was just another human! So, why can't I just dismiss him? _Sesshoumaru growled in fury, tossing his head angrily as the wind seeping in from the open window blew locks of silver hair across his face.

He gripped the window ledge with his claws, cracking the thick stone as easily as pie crust as he dug into it. Sesshoumaru needed a release badly. All his mixed feelings and uncertainties had been stewing inside of him for so long they'd become a blinding rage. He couldn't even talk about his anger with anyone, even if he'd wanted to.

He didn't even come close to trusting Jaken enough to tell him of his… feelings, and he had no other close advisors in whom he could confide. _What am I going to do about this? _Sesshoumaru spat acidly in his mind. _I can't go on like this… I can't keep dwelling on that monk. I have to find a way to get rid of him…_

Sesshoumaru nearly started as a thought suddenly came to him. 'Get rid of him…' his own words rang through his skull.

"That's it," he whispered quietly to himself. "Eliminate the monk… eliminate the problem."

Sesshoumaru ignored the feeling of unease welling up inside him as he quickly plotted the monk's death. There would be no stopping him now. Miroku would have to suffer for all that he'd done.

"He will pay."

To be continued…


	10. Reunion

_Banzai! I finally did it! This is the final chapter I had up before they were erased! We're officially caught up! Good, so now all I have to do is reread my entire story, figure out all the plot I am yet to reveal/fully explain, and then try to pick it up again… .:sob:. Eh, this could take awhile. Of course .:mischievous smile:. I would be more likely to get it done quickly if I new I had support… mayhaps in the form of **reviews**? Wow, that was subtle._

…

Miroku stared into their crackling campfire with eyes that weren't really seeing. The flames danced and sparked and slithered across his vision like orange ribbons caught in a breeze. Ever since he'd returned to his friends, he'd found himself appreciating all the little things he'd never before noticed.

He appreciated the makeshift camp they made at night that kept them all safe and cozy together. He appreciated the laughter and joking, and even the insults that were never really meant for anything except starting conversation. He appreciated the warm glow of Sango's eyes and the soft pitch of Kagome's laugh.

He especially appreciated the way his friends avoided any mention of Inuyasha's brother, even though they were supposed to be hunting him rather than wandering aimlessly through the forest. He knew he was causing problems by leaving his relationship with the inu youkai hanging in the open air.

Though he was certain Inuyasha understood the nature of his love for the demon, Miroku had never actually clarified how far the relationship had gone to the others. They'd been left to draw their own conclusions from the distant gleam in his eyes and the heartache that seemed to mar his every feature.

In truth, as much as Miroku loved being back with his friends, he was hurting badly. With every day that passed, the chasm in his burning heart would grow a little bigger, cracking his fragile emotions until they threatened to shatter. He simply couldn't shake the tormenting thoughts that whirled through his mind every time he let it wander.

He always, _always_, found himself thinking about… him. He missed Sesshoumaru. Despite what he told himself about the murderous demon – about his heartlessness, his cruelty, his demonic pride, the fact that he would never show his feelings for the monk no mater how much he cared for him – Miroku couldn't help but feel he'd somehow got it wrong.

The young houshi had spent enough time fighting Sesshoumaru to know of his nature. The youkai was demon through and through, unquestionably. With his pure bloodline came all the affinities of demon-hood – arrogance, unbridled strength, contempt for all things living – but none of that seemed to fit with Sesshoumaru's recent actions.

The demon had been scornful to Miroku at first, refusing his offer to treat his wounds or accept aid from him in any way, but how long had that really lasted? Miroku had felt an undeniable attraction to the beautiful male from the first night they'd spent together, and he knew that Sesshoumaru had felt the same. _What was it? _Miroku wondered. _What was it that allowed me to melt the icy wall Sesshoumaru kept around himself? _

_So many others tried to do the same… but only I succeeded. What made me special? _Miroku sighed as he realized he'd done nothing but ask the same questions again and again for the past several weeks. _I haven't gotten an answer yet, so why do I insist on dwelling on it? _

The monk rubbed his temples wearily as he realized he already knew the answer to that question. He still loved Sesshoumaru, loved him as dearly as barren ground loves the gathering of silver rain clouds. His heart ached for the touch of his lover, and ached all the more with the knowledge that that touch was forever out of reach.

A wave of despair crashed over Miroku, one of many he found himself drowning in on a daily basis. He gazed at his friends sitting across their cheery campfire and suddenly felt his throat constrict. He couldn't be around these people who cared about him when all he ever thought of was leaving to track down the man he'd left behind.

Their love and understanding was slowly suffocating him, and not a day went by where he didn't feel like hiding his face in shame. Every time one of his companions touched him, he compared their touch to that of his former lover and was immediately repulsed by the thought. He hated the feel of his own flesh, knowing that only Sesshoumaru could ever make it feel right again.

Miroku shivered suddenly as his skin grew clammy with the thought. His head began to spin ever so slightly, plunging his thoughts down to the woozy pit in his stomach.

"What's wrong, Miroku-kun?" he heard Kagome ask, though her voice seemed faint and distant. Apparently, his friends had noticed his abrupt change in health. He tried to smile nonchalantly. "Nothing, Kagome-chan, I'm just feeling a touch ill. Perhaps a nice evening walk will help to clear my head."

Miroku rose from his seat on the grassy ground and turned away from his friends, wincing as he felt their gazes boring into his back. He knew they were far too concerned with him to buy his story about feeling ill, but the monk knew he couldn't stay any longer without the possibility of fainting. _Maybe a walk really will make me feel better. Either way, I need to escape for a while._

Miroku stepped out of the ring of light cast by their campfire and into the chilly shadows of the forest. He shivered immediately from the drastic change and almost turned right back around. The forest was eerie and cool, filled with monstrous shadows and sighing winds. The monk swallowed the uneasy lump in his throat and pressed forward, realizing the alternative was returning to the campsite and his friends' awkward questions.

His path was covered with gnarled tree roots and clumps of wispy weeds, threatening to trip him with every step he took. _Wasn't this supposed to make me feel _betterMiroku asked himself bitterly as a corner of his robe caught on a thorny bush creeping along the side of his invisible walkway. He pulled the dark fabric free and continued, growing colder with every step he took away from his friends.

Tension hung thickly in the air around him, though Miroku was far from understanding why. The forest was missing its usual night sounds of chirping crickets, hooting owls, and fluttering bat wings. It remained deathly silent, as if lying in wait for something important to appear.

Despite the alarm bells sounding in the back of his head, Miroku pressed onward, feeling as though something were calling him deeper. He couldn't have turned back now if he'd tried, though no part of him wished to return. His skin had turned as ghostly pale as the moonlight, completely numb to the frigid cold boring into his bones. He no longer noticed the eerie tension in the air, for it had become a beckoning.

Something called to him from deep within the forest's black heart, and he could not resist the summons. His footsteps continued forward steadily, guided by unseen hands. As the trees finally broke away around him, he stepped into a clearing much like the one he had left what seemed like hours ago.

A figure stood in the center of the clearing, obviously waiting for him, though Miroku couldn't guess how this mystery person knew he would come. The thick clouds that hid the moon's ethereal light slowly drifted away, allowing drops of silver to splash down on them and bathe the hidden figure in luminescence.

Miroku couldn't help but gasp with surprise, though he'd known for a long time who would be waiting for him at the end of this road. Eyes of molten gold fixed him in their predatory gaze as the demon he knew so well stalked closer. The cold breeze lifted strands of silky hair away from the man's face, floating on the air like beams of pure moonlight.

Miroku's voice froze in his throat as a hand reached out and caressed his cheek, shockingly hot in comparison to the freezing wind. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a strangled cry. He tried again, and finally called the name he'd longed to hear for what seemed like eternity.

"Sesshoumaru!"

…

The demon flinched as he heard the sound of his name come from between the monk's soft lips. There was a desperation in the way the human called his name that Sesshoumaru dreaded to hear. It served only to force his focus away from his original plan. He knew what he was here to do – something he had done countless times before without so much as a backward glance – but doing it had just become that much harder.

He'd left the castle in a whirl of youkai rage, not bothering to inform anyone of his departure. He'd tracked the human down with next to no trouble and had proceeded to lure him away from his companions with the help of his overpowering youki. He'd planned out every possible scenario, everything that could go wrong; he'd prepared himself for anything.

And it had paid off. He'd sensed the monk approaching and had readied his poisonous claws, devising to kill him with one blow and be back at the castle before any missed his presence. Unfortunately, despite his meticulous calculations, Sesshoumaru had indeed left out one factor.

He'd forgotten just how deeply he loved the human monk.

His feelings for Miroku had been blinded by his rage, but that hadn't been enough to make them disappear entirely. The second Miroku walked into the clearing, eyes shinning like the stars above and a look of gentle surprise playing across his features, Sesshoumaru had been in love all over again.

He'd approached slowly, his body still heading the command he'd given it to attack the monk and kill him. He'd reached out, but instead of dealing a blow, his fingers had gently brushed the monk's cheek, startling Sesshoumaru with the familiar warmth that came after. Hearing his name called so softly, with such need and passion, was all it took to break the final bond holding Sesshoumaru's sanity together.

He ran his thumb gently over the soft skin he'd missed so much, tracing a line from Miroku's brow down to his lips. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes latched onto these lips, as if he'd fallen into a trance. He leaned his head down slowly, aware of nothing but the fingers that suddenly curled into his clothing and his need to feel those lips against his.

That first touch was like a spark in darkness, filling them both with a need for more. Sesshoumaru gasped against Miroku's lips as he felt the monk's body mold to his own. The hands pressed against his chest traveled upwards and were thrown around his neck, pulling the two tightly together.

Sesshoumaru struggled with the floodgates holding his emotions back, but could finally hold them no longer. He'd missed this so much. Not just the feel of Miroku's skin or the taste of the human in his mouth, but simply being in the presence of the one he loved.

"Miroku," Sesshoumaru whispered against the monk's skin as he feathered kisses on his neck, "I…" but his words were silenced by Miroku's kiss. Sesshoumaru delved deeply into the monk's mouth, shuddering as their warmth combined and flooded them both, filling them with desire.

Sesshoumaru gathered Miroku into his arms and lifted them both into the air, never breaking their kiss as he flew them off into the night.

To be continued…

_Not that this isn't painfully obvious, but there will be a rather graphic lemon scene in the next chapter. In fact, that's probably all the next chapter is going to be, since my lemons tend to be ridiculously long. Yep, you've got seven or so pages of male-on-male sex coming your way, so do be good little hentais and stay away if you're not old enough, immature, homophobic, or just one of those bitchy people who loves to hate on me for writing out my many vices, even though I give you plenty of warning. Wow, my grammar check got really mad at me for that last sentence… Feh, you get the point. You'd better review if you want lemony goodness. _


	11. Passion

_Yatta! Chapter eleven is complete! Woot! Man, for a while there I thought we'd never get here! Reposting was such a pain, but with all the wonderful reviews I've received, it was completely and utterly worth it! Thank you so much, you guys, for making writing worth the hours I've spent on it. _

_As cheesy as this sounds, without y'all I wouldn't be half the writer I am today. It's only the encouragement I received from friends, family, and my reviewers that kept me writing until I'd honed my skill… and it's still getting better! Always room for improvement. But seriously, read some of my early stuff and compare it to this, and you'll see the difference XD. _

_Oh! Before I forget, I have fabulous news. This fic was nominated for Best Yaoi/Yuri Fic of the Second Quarter of 2005, by the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild! Isn't that so awesome? I've never been more flattered before in my life! When I first started this fic, still thinking it would be three chapters long, I never even dreamed of receiving such an honor. It's completely beyond me. 'Unholy Attraction' has also just made 4000 hits!_

_IMPORTANT: I've started a livejournal that is devoted entirely to my writing on this website. It will contain essential information such as dates for future chapter postings, sneak previews for completed chapters, character bios, polls and surveys, drabbles and oneshots, and much more. I'll also tell you if I plan to take a story down, do any major editing, put a fic on hiatus, etc. Obviously this livejournal is VERY important. Be sure to check it regularly, or you WILL miss something important. I'll post a link at the end of the chapter._

_Anyways, without further ado, chapter eleven: Passion. _

_Disclaimer: Um… .:is running out of clever ways to disclaim after SO many chapters:. Feh, I don't own it. Get over it. I certainly have .:sniff:. _

…

_I can't breathe._

_I can't breathe._

_I can't breathe_.

Miroku repeated this to himself over and over, and it seemed it must surely be true. His lungs burned, his heart ached, and he knew he was going to burst at any second. It was impossible to feel so much at once without splitting at the seams—he knew it.

The slender fingers trailing over his skin were like flaming-hot knives, though they brought more pleasure than pain. The soft lips that kissed every inch of his heart and soul left him weaker with each passing second. The breath-taking golden eyes that gazed into his with such an unreadable expression of lust and tenderness were boring holes into his very being.

Miroku honestly didn't know if he could stand it much longer.

"S-Sesshoumaru," he whispered brokenly, desperately trying to fill his lungs with enough air to speak. The beautiful youkai trailed one of his long fingers up to the monk's lips, letting a single touch silence the human completely.

Miroku's uncertainty dissolved the instant Sesshoumaru touched his lips, the delicate movement bringing him unspeakable pleasure. He looked up at the ceiling of the canopy bed he lay on and allowed his eyes to close a moment later. He'd never been to Sesshoumaru's castle before… with due reason, since they'd never been anything more than enemies before now.

How the youkai had managed to sneak a human monk into the castle while feverishly kissing said human would forever be a mystery to Miroku. None of that mattered now anyway. He was finally back with the one he loved, lying in his private chambers on a bed chambers that Miroku sincerely hoped was sturdy enough…

He guessed his robes had been thrown somewhere on the floor, though he couldn't quite seem to remember when exactly he'd lost them. All he could recall clearly was being in Sesshoumaru's arms, flying through the cool night, kissing the youkai as they seemed to be climbing through a window, and then suddenly he was on the bed, naked under the piercing gaze of a panting inu youkai lord.

Sesshoumaru had slipped out of most of his own clothes as well, hovering over Miroku's still form in no more than the light cotton yukata he wore under his regular clothing and armor. The demon's golden eyes swept over his lover's body with animalistic hunger. He craved this human's flesh now more than ever.

He swept down and captured Miroku's lips with his, hearing the human let out a low, blissful moan. They had been separated for so long…. It seemed like it had been an eternity and a day since they'd last tasted each other like this.

Miroku's hands slid to his lover's hips, pulling the demon closer, as close as he possibly could. He knew he loved Sesshoumaru more than anything, but what they were doing now had nothing to do with love. After all the fighting and shed tears and time spent away from each other, their bodies were rebelling against the separation.

They would be united together again or surely their very sinews would rip apart. Miroku felt his need to be with Sesshoumaru build up low in his belly, reacting almost violently to the feel of the youkai straddling his hips. Sesshoumaru held him tight to the bed, pushing their bodies roughly together in his need to feel his lover's touch.

The demon's mouth devoured Miroku's, leaving him breathless and weak. He bit down on the human's lower lip until he could smell the faintest hint of blood. He lapped greedily away at this, purring like a kitten before a saucer of cream. Miroku groaned loudly as Sesshoumaru's tongue probed him in the most delicious of ways.

The trembling started a moment later, when Sesshoumaru's hands found his own and laced their fingers together. This motion reminded Miroku sharply of a day long ago when he'd woken to find his fingers wrapped with his future lover's in the exact same way.

His body shuddered with the erotic memories and the feel of his mate's fingers. He grunted with surprise as Sesshoumaru took their laced hands and pinned them to the bed, leaving Miroku unable to move.

Sesshoumaru's fangs latched onto his neck, sucking and biting viciously in a need to release his passion. Miroku moaned brokenly, struggling to free his trapped hands so he could tangle them in the demon's silver hair. Sesshoumaru's grip stayed strong as he sucked on his lover's neck, forcing Miroku to lie there and endure the exquisite torture.

His helplessness in the wake of the passionate demon above him was a turn-on unlike any other. Waves of pure pleasure washed over him, and he could do nothing to relieve the tension building in his body except wait for his lover to bring him the release he sought so avidly.

Sesshoumaru licked a hot line down Miroku's muscled chest, reveling in the desperate groans now pouring from the human's mouth. Never had he tasted anything so splendid… so warm and sweet and luscious… like fresh honey. His tongue drew lazy circles on the monk's flesh, dipping into his navel for a moment before continuing its journey south.

Sesshoumaru could feel Miroku's body straining under his own, begging to be released so he could assist Sesshoumaru in their lovemaking, but the demon refused. He had waited too long for this moment to have it come any sooner. If he let Miroku loose, the monk would use the soft touches and guttural moans that drove the inu mad until he had no choice but to end it too soon.

No, he would have the monk how he wanted or surely be driven insane by his own pent-up lust. Sesshoumaru's tongue finally reached its destination, bringing near screams of desire out of Miroku as he probed the monk gently. The cries escaping from his lover's sculpted lips brought Sesshoumaru dangerously close to the climax that perched just inches away.

Sesshoumaru pulled back from the monk with reluctance, flinching at the whimper of need he heard an instant later. The inu youkai drew in a long, shaky breath and gazed down at the human under him. Miroku had become the perfect picture of his every erotic fantasy.

A thin layer of sweat coated the human's pale skin, making him glisten like a tantalizing drop of nectar just begging for Sesshoumaru to suckle. His eyes were half-lidded and clouded with dreamy lust, gazing up at the demon with a look that burned deep in his loins. His chest rose and fell heavily as his breathing matched Sesshoumaru's, showing how desperately close they both were to their peaks.

Sesshoumaru—determined to draw this out as long as possible—bent down and kissed his partner's lips with a delicacy that betrayed the raging passion within him. Miroku slid his tongue over Sesshoumaru's mouth and instant later, forcing a soft growl out of the inu that melted his bones to jelly.

Sesshoumaru let out a cry of mixed lust and surprise as Miroku suddenly bucked his hips, bringing their groins rubbing together in a friction that was almost unbearable. Sesshoumaru swallowed thickly and tried to control his breathing as Miroku continued this slow rub against him, rolling their hips smoothly together again and again.

His eyes fluttered shut and his teeth gritted together, trying to keep the lustful moans in the back of his throat from escaping. The pleasure was so intense Sesshoumaru felt his body weakening until he collapsed on top of his lover, crying out in a desperate plea for Miroku to continue his movements.

Somehow, the monk managed to free his trapped hands and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hips again, forcing their groins roughly together. Sesshoumaru cried out again, unable to stop himself, and could finally take no more.

He reached down with trembling hands and spread Miroku's legs apart, giving warning as to what would come next. An instant later, Sesshoumaru had positioned himself over his lover and was slowly driving himself in, forcing himself to control his lust and move gradually.

The inu felt Miroku's fingernails digging into the flesh on his back as he invaded every hot inch of his lover's body, hissing with the intensity of the pleasure now crashing over him. He was aware of someone screaming blissfully, and he couldn't tell if it was himself or the monk.

Miroku wrapped his legs around Sesshoumaru's waist and held on desperately as his lover began to thrust into him, bringing moan after ecstatic moan pouring out of him. He threw his head back and tightened the grip his legs had around his lover, but nothing he did was enough to satisfy his lust.

He wanted Sesshoumaru so badly he could barely stand it, wanted to hear the inu cry out as he came inside him, wanted to feel his own climax reeling over him along with his lover's. Nothing would satisfy him until he heard Sesshoumaru's passionate cry of release as it mixed with his own.

Miroku whispered in Sesshoumaru's pointed ear, begging more out of the youkai as their movements became frenzied. Harder… faster… harder… more… more than Miroku could stand, but never, ever enough. Sesshoumaru's mouth latched over his lover's desperately, seeking something, anything to distract him from the blinding pleasure coursing though his veins.

It was more than he could comprehend, more than he could ever have possibly dreamed of, and he hated it and loved it and never wanted it to stop.

Sesshoumaru forced himself hard into his lover's body, wanting to draw out their pleasure but not knowing how much longer he could last. They had both ceased breathing long ago, and now Sesshoumaru's lungs burned as much as his desperate need.

Miroku finally pried his mouth away and sucked in a frantic lungful of air, throwing his head back and groaning an instant later. Sesshoumaru was pounding into him so hard now… so roughly… Surely his body would break and bend under the pressure of so much pleasure…

Finally, with one last shuddering thrust, Sesshoumaru sank into his lover and climaxed, crying out as he did so. Miroku followed shortly after, raising his voice to combine with Sesshoumaru's as they screamed their need.

They twined together into one unbreakable bond of pleasure; no longer were the separate beings, but a single entity of burning passion. Miroku shuddered with the aftereffects of his climax, feeling the phantom pleasure pulsing faintly in his exhausted body.

Sesshoumaru still lay on top of him, sweating and shivering and panting like a junkie who'd taken his first hit in years. Miroku kissed the demon's sweaty brow, barely able to keep his eyes open. He felt so happy in that one single moment. To lie there with his love, separated by naught but their skin… It truly was bliss.

A moment later, Miroku let out a surprised cry as Sesshoumaru suddenly got up from his collapsed position on top of the monk's chest. He raised himself up on his elbows and once again straddled Miroku's hips.

The monk was surprised and slightly frightened to feel a familiar hardness press against his thigh as Sesshoumaru changed positions.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" he asked in a small voice, but instead of an answer, Sesshoumaru suddenly thrust into the human's exhausted body, bringing a beastlike cry of pleasure and pain from him.

The demon growled with pleasure and smirked at his lover's surprised reaction. "Again."

To be continued…

_Ah…sometimes I wonder where I could possibly get such perverted genius… Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Also, don't forget to check out my livejournal. Here's a lovely little link that needs only to have the spaces removed:_

http/ www . livejournal . com/users/hieiaijin1410/


	12. Tremors

_Yippee! Another installment in this sordid tale of lust, love, and utter insanity. Where will it end? _When _will it end? I'm proud to say I've finally decided on an ending that will most likely be to your liking. If not…well, you're not the one who's already put eight months of devotion into this fic, so too bad. Ha, just kidding. _

_Also, I posted a sneak preview to this chapter on my livejournal not long ago. IF you checked it, then you already have some idea of what's going to happen, if not, you're already behind the game. Hence the importance of said livejournal. Be sure to check it regularly and leave comments, or it'll defeat the whole purpose. For a link, go to the previous chapter or the homepage listed on my bio. _

_I've been doing a lot of one-shot work lately, and that's taken away from the time I can spend on this fic, but I think these last few chapters have been some of my best work yet. Wish me luck, loyal readers, and enjoy chapter 12: Tremors._

_Disclaimer: .:points to shadowy figure:. The scary man says I own nothing, and I'm inclined to believe him. I only hope this next chess match goes better than the last…_

…

Anyone who looked out one of the windows in Sesshoumaru's castle would have claimed it was one of the most beautiful nights in history. The stars were sparkling drops of dew, falling endlessly into a pool of seductive darkness. The moon had shrunken away into the barest wisp of a crescent, no more than the shining bow of some ancient, mystical warrior. The many racing comets were sleek white arrows cutting through the night.

The trees sang with the wind—a perfect, soothing lullaby. Fireflies danced through the air, flashing their entrancing lights to call their lovers into their embrace. Even those tiny insects knew of the sweet comfort brought from the arms of your beloved.

However, not every lover had managed to find content that night.

Miroku woke from his vivid nightmares with a gasp of unimaginable pain. His body was soaked in sticky sweat and trembling violently. He wished he could blame his sweating and tremors on the man that'd just finished making love to him, but his mind would not accept such a blatant lie. The monk glanced over at the demon next to him, eyes darting guiltily over the silky silver hair and smooth skin that'd had him moaning not hours ago…

He shook his head stubbornly, trying to force his breathing back to normal. His heart went from hammering in his chest to skipping entire beats. It only added to the mad whirlwind of thoughts blowing through his exhausted mind. Sesshoumaru stirred slightly in his sleep, and Miroku held his panicked breath as he waited to see if the demon would wake up.

Some small part of his mind was praying his lover would awaken and wrap him tightly in his arms, but a larger, more forceful part was willing the youkai back to sleep. Sesshoumaru let out a soft sigh of contentment and shifted into a more comfortable position, drifting back into his deep repose.

Miroku let out a tight breath and shut his eyes forcefully. He was so confused he felt like crying, though he knew that would accomplish nothing. The white sheets on the bed clung to his body like a second skin, making the cool night feel like an unbearable chill. Miroku peeled the sheets off and climbed shakily to his feet, desperately seeking some distance from his lover.

He stumbled, naked and bleary-eyed, to a set of doors on the opposite side of the room. He opened them slowly, shivering as a sudden whoosh of cool air sent goose bumps creeping across his skin. The doors led to a private balcony, and Miroku closed them quickly behind him, hoping Sesshoumaru would stay asleep.

Cool moonlight splashed down all around him, making his skin glow like polished ivory. The monk gazed up at the perfect night sky, yet he could find no beauty in it whatsoever. The angst buried so deeply in his eyes was blinding him to his surroundings.

All he could see was a barrage of faded images from the nightmare he'd had moments before, the nightmare that had forced him to start awake in a fit of cold sweat. The dreams weren't like anything Miroku had ever had before. He remembered seeing disturbing images in his sleep when he'd first fallen in love with Sesshoumaru—images of his friends and loved ones as they abandoned him—but that wasn't what this was.

In the vivid nightmares, Miroku's friends had been replaced by people he'd never seen before in his life. He supposed he couldn't really describe them as 'people' since they were all obviously demons.

The powerful youkai filled his dreams in the most disturbing way. He could see himself, standing by Sesshoumaru's side as his lover introduced him to the demon world. Miroku could see the horror on the faces of the other demons, could see their fury and hatred. He could see walls bathed in blood and piles of mangled bodies, all of which were the people that Sesshoumaru would have to kill in order to protect his lover.

Miroku didn't know what cruel god was granting him these sickening visions of gore and conflict, but the icy feeling in his stomach told him they spoke the truth. If Sesshoumaru and he continued to pursue a relationship, only death would come from it. At first, it would only be the death of others… but eventually…

Miroku swallowed thickly as he suddenly remembered all too well the last few scenes of his nightmare. No matter how many of their kinsmen were killed, the demons kept attacking and attacking. They refused to let the noble line of a fellow demon be 'soiled' with the blood of a human. Their territorial nature wouldn't let them.

And finally, it had been too much.

Miroku could see plainly how his love for Sesshoumaru would fail, how it would lead to the death of one of them or both. Sesshoumaru would die defending him; or he would be too late and Miroku would die alone; or it would prove too much for both of them and they would perish together.

Whatever the scenario, the outcome was always the same. Miroku would ultimately lead Sesshoumaru to eternal torment. There was no escape from it. Not as long as their love continued.

_How did I get myself into this mess? _Miroku thought as he leaned against the castle wall, feeling the harsh stone rub against his skin. _All I did was save one inu youkai from death. That's all. I happened upon him in the woods and cared for him. Why is it that so much more came from that one simple action?_

_What have I done to deserve such heartache? Is this the balance I'm supposed to walk as a Buddhist monk? The so-called 'Middle Path'? On one side, the love and tenderness of the one man whom I'd do anything for—on the other, death for my beloved and myself. How can I possibly promise him my heart if that same promise could mean endless suffering?_

Miroku bit his lip in frustration. _When did I start loving him so much I couldn't stand it? _A sudden memory flashed before Miroku's eyes:

"Miroku," Sesshoumaru whispered against the monk's skin as he feathered kisses on his neck, "I…" but his words were silenced by Miroku's kiss.

It was a scene from just a few hours ago, when he'd first left the safety of his camp with his friends and been reunited with the youkai lord.

"Sesshoumaru," Miroku whispered aloud, "were you going to say…were you really…?" Miroku trailed off as his thoughts consumed him. It had honestly sounded as if Sesshoumaru were about to tell him he loved him. Miroku's heart fluttered slightly at this thought, but it wasn't the usual flutter.

Before, only joy had come from the thought of hearing those words slip out from between Sesshoumaru's sculpted lips; now, they brought sheer terror with them. What will happen to us when Sesshoumaru finally acknowledges his feelings? I already know my life will change forever, but will his confession make my visions come true? If I can stop him from ever giving me his heart, will that keep my love safe?

Miroku's heart ached at the thought. He wanted nothing more than to know for sure of Sesshoumaru's love for him, yet those words could mean the downfall of everything he cherished.

The monk started slightly as he heard a soft noise behind him. Alive with paranoia after his unsettling dreams, Miroku prepared himself for some sort of disaster. A moment later, warm arms wrapped around his naked waist from behind, and he realized there was no need.

Sesshoumaru had woken up to find Miroku missing and had come looking for him. No doubt the beautiful demon had simply lifted his nose to the air and searched for his lover's familiar scent, leading him to the balcony.

"What are you doing out here?" the demon whispered into Miroku's ear, "and naked nonetheless? You're already shivering." Sesshoumaru held his lover closer, pressing the human's back into his muscled abdomen. Sesshoumaru didn't realize the cold wasn't the source of Miroku's tremors. The tickle of Sesshoumaru's warm breath on his ear had ignited Miroku's passion as easily as a bonfire ignites a single autumn leaf.

He leaned his head back onto Sesshoumaru's strong shoulder and relaxed in the demon's arms. It felt so good to be held like this, in a warm and caring embrace. But at the same time, it frightened Miroku beyond all reason. All it had taken was a few whispered words and he'd forgotten all the danger in their path.

Miroku immediately straightened up and pulled away from his lover, eyes downcast. He couldn't let this go on. How could they ever survive if they couldn't concentrate on the danger they were in?

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned Miroku around to face him, wanting the human to look him in the eye. Miroku steadfastly refused to meet this silent request, choosing instead to examine a place in the balcony railing where the stone had chipped just the tiniest amount.

Sesshoumaru couldn't understand why his mate was acting so strangely, but he supposed it was just built up nerves from the abrupt way in which he'd been brought to this new setting. The beautiful demon leaned forward and kissed Miroku's neck. A small gasp escaped from the human, low and breathy.

Sesshoumaru grinned slightly and let his tongue slide over Miroku's tender flesh, reveling in both his sweet taste and his sudden, surprised moan of pleasure. This human was such a funny thing. A few months ago, the inu would have killed him if he'd simply proved more bothersome to keep alive.

Now, he would never let Miroku's death come if he could prevent it. What was it that had changed in these past few months? Was it his illness? He'd come so perilously close to dying so many times, but Miroku had stayed with him—cared for him—through it all. Or was it something more than that?

Could it be he was drawn to this human with the help of destiny, or some other supernatural force? Where they meant to be together, regardless of Sesshoumaru's former opinions on mixed-breed relationships? The demon couldn't really say for sure. Something about Miroku called to him, a little twinge in his heart that made his skin tingle pleasantly.

He would never be able to ignore that call, no matter how many obstacles lay in their way or how many times they were torn apart. Sesshoumaru would search from the ends of the earth to the depths of hell in order to find Miroku and claim him once more.

"Miroku," Sesshoumaru whispered against the monk's sweet flesh, alternating between licking hot lines down his throat and nipping him gently, "there's something I want to tell you."

Miroku was so caught up in the delicious attention he was receiving, he almost didn't hear the demon. When the words finally registered in his lust-blurred mind, his mahogany eyes bolted open to twice their normal size.

"I just wanted to tell you… I…" Before Sesshoumaru could finish his sentence, Miroku suddenly let out a high-pitched yelp. Sesshoumaru's head jerked up with surprise. He watched as Miroku suddenly ducked under his arms and pulled away completely. The human couldn't have looked more shocked if he'd just stepped on an electric-charged porcupine.

Sesshoumaru growled slightly. Why was he always getting interrupted the moment before he finally said what he'd had on his mind all along?

"What's wrong now?" An edge of irritation crept into his normally stoic voice.

Miroku opened and closed his mouth several times, guilt shining in his beautiful eyes. "I… I just… I need some time to think, Sesshoumaru." With that, he whirled around and strode straight for the balcony doors, leaving behind a very confused demon lord.

The inu stared after him with a look of complete and utter bewilderment. "What in all the rings of hell…" He trailed off without completing his vulgar oath. He'd never been much for them anyway. "I thought this was what he wanted…"

To be continued…


	13. Unlucky

It took a minute for me to really get that this was the thirteenth chapter. Hopefully it's not a bad omen. Maybe it means my reviewers will abandon me completely on this chapter…like they did on the last one .:hint, hint:. Seriously, reviews translate directly to motivation. No reviewing means no will to write and no updates. I'm sure you all don't want that. Well, hopefully.

I had a lot of fun designing Miroku's kimono in this chapter. I had to draw about three hundred sketches before I finally decided on one I liked. If I ever get around to making a deviant art account, I'll post a few of them. Oh, and I just found out that some people have been posting artwork on deviant art that's based on some of my stories! Man, did that ever make me feel accomplished. If anyone out there knows of any drawings based on my work, or maybe made a few themselves, mention it in a review so I can see XD!

Anyway, I named this chapter 'Unlucky' for both the general theme of the writing and the fact that it's number thirteen. I hope y'all like it.

Oh, and here's a funny quote from my friend Anna after she read the second volume of Yellow (which is a wonderful manga if you'd like to read it): "The bible got in the way of my yaoi!" XD, I do love that quote. You'll understand it if you've read the entire book.

_Disclaimer: Err…I so totally could have owned this! In another lifetime, in an alternate universe, in a little place I like to call 'never'. _

_Not to be confused with the Netherlands, or Never Never Land. _

…

"For the love of Siddhartha, how many corridors does this castle have?" Miroku cursed darkly, brushing a stray strand of black hair away from his sweat-coated brow. His leg muscles throbbed painfully as he forced them to carry him further down the hall, turning the corner to find yet another identical passage.

Miroku sighed with frustration and stopped for a moment to perch on the edge of a marble statue featuring a fearsome inu youkai in full demon form. He couldn't even guess how long he'd been wandering aimlessly through Sesshoumaru's castle, but he knew it had been several hours at least.

"I should have just stayed in bed with Sesshoumaru," the monk whined to himself, though he knew he would have rather walked on hot coals for half the day than choose that option.

He'd gotten out of that room as quickly as the dawn would allow, knowing it wouldn't be wise to wander through a castle filled with ravenous demons at night. _It's not even safe to wander through here during the day…_Miroku thought as he watched another demon pass by through the corner of his eye. The inu's eyes darted over him suspiciously, and Miroku sensed an undeniable flair of aggressive youki before the demon finally moved away and disappeared down the corridor.

_It's spooky how much Sesshoumaru's subjects resemble the way he used to be. _Every demon the monk had encountered in the castle had had the exact same loathing look in their eyes, though they didn't quite carry the same threat as with the powerful Sesshoumaru. Each and every one of them seemed to be thinking the same thing the moment they laid eyes on the human in their midst, _Filthy mongrel human…You are unworthy of us…You are unworthy of this castle…Your blood is unworthy to splatter across the floor, though we would gladly lap it up…_

Miroku knew without a doubt that Sesshoumaru had placed some kind of protection over him. Otherwise he surely would have been ripped apart long ago. The monk was suddenly grateful to Sesshoumaru for being so ruthless over the years. If the youkai lord hadn't had a merciless reputation, Miroku suspected many of the demons would have been willing to kill him and endure the punishment. With Sesshoumaru, the retribution would be too terrible to describe.

_They can probably smell Sesshoumaru on me. It's hard to spend so much time around the same person without picking up their scent. _Miroku had been trying to ignore the scent of his lover on him, but the smell seemed to seep into every fiber of his being. That fiery, exotic smell that alluded to the passions lying within the youkai lord that was his mate. Every breath he took brought a wave of mixed emotions along with the fragrance.

He was grateful to it for keeping him safe, but he hated it for reminding him constantly of the little nagging problem in the back of his mind—his love for Sesshoumaru. It had already become clear to him that they would never have a peaceful relationship together, even after finally realizing their feelings. No one else in the world would care how much they were in love; they would only see a demon and his human lover, the most taboo of all relationships.

Sesshoumaru's reputation would not keep them safe for long. The demons would see Miroku as the inu youkai's weakness. They would assume his human had made him soft and eventually grow bold enough to plan an assault. They would try to use Miroku against him—and their plan would work.

Miroku shuddered as scenes from his dream once again flashed before his eyes, haunting him like the final, bittersweet notes of a requiem fading from the air. He couldn't let that happen. He loved Sesshoumaru just enough to know they could never be together. Sooner of later, Miroku was going to have to make a very difficult decision: spend the rest of whatever days he had left in his lover's arms and live with the guilt of knowing that he got them both killed, or leave. Leave forever and never look back, but know that Sesshoumaru would survive because of his sacrifice, even if it made them both miserable.

"The real problem would be convincing Sesshoumaru to leave me behind," Miroku whispered to himself as he once again climbed to his feet and began trudging down the hall. "If I did choose to leave, I'm sure Sesshoumaru would chase me from one world to the next before he'd let me go. I'd have to convince him that I wasn't worth chasing." Miroku was startled from his thoughts as he came into contact with something warm and solid. The object before him suddenly gave way, and he felt a clawed hand grab his shoulder roughly.

Before he could even blink, he was spun around and slammed into a nearby wall, forcing his head to smack against the cold stone. Miroku bit back a cry of pain and forced his watering eyes open, trying to see his assaulter. Three blurry shapes stood around him, all taller and broader than he. The shapes became more distinct as Miroku took the time to blink the blurriness from his eyes.

When he could finally see clearly, he was grateful to note that none of the youkai before him looked particularly murderous at the moment. All three had dark skin and features, which was rare for Sesshoumaru's bloodline. Most of the demons in the castle had light hair like his, a sign of their pure blood. _Maybe these three are visiting from another clan_, Miroku thought as he waited for the youkai to speak.

The one holding Miroku to the wall gave him a lazy once-over before turning to the demon on his right and whispering something in a harsh demon language. Miroku tried to slide out of the demon's grip, but the dark-haired male responded to his attempts by sinking his claws into the monk's shoulder. Miroku bit back another cry of pain, wondering what possible reason the demon could have for grabbing him.

Finally, the youkai turned away from his companion and gave Miroku a fearsome glare. "What did you think you were doing just then, human?" The demon's voice was oily with derisiveness.

"I don't know what you mean," Miroku began. "I was just…"

"You were just running into me," the youkai interrupted, his glare becoming even icier. "You were mumbling to yourself and striding down this hallway without even watching where you were going. Do you know what happens to humans who get in the way of demons?" At this, the dark-haired man's companions drew closer, towering menacingly over Miroku.

The monk opened his mouth to make a hasty apology, when a thought suddenly occurred to him. He had been distracted yes, but distracted enough to bump right into someone without realizing it? Miroku thought back to a few minutes ago. He would have sworn the corridor had been completely empty right up until he'd run into these three demons. _How could I have possibly missed them…? I _couldn't_ have missed them! So, how…_

And suddenly it made sense. The demons must have been watching him for some time, waiting for him to be distracted so they could sneak up on him. They'd _wanted _him to bump into them so they'd have a reason to pick a fight. Anger flooded Miroku's veins. He'd been set up.

Unfortunately, that didn't change the fact that there were three strong demons in this corridor facing up against one human monk. Miroku flirted with the idea of pulling the Kazaana on them, but chances are the force of the void in his hand would tear out a nice chunk of Sesshoumaru's castle. Instead, Miroku chose to remain silent for the moment and hope that he wouldn't make the demons any angrier.

Suddenly, the lead youkai swooped down until his face was near Miroku's neck. The monk pressed himself against the wall, attempting to put some distance between them as he realized the man was smelling him.

"You smell like the lord of this castle. His scent covers every inch of you. Are you his human whore then?" The demon pulled away slightly, but only so he could whisper his harsh words directly into Miroku's ear. "My clan has a lot of respect for the Lord of the West, but if he's taken to mating humans…"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is powerful enough to mate whoever he chooses," Miroku covered quickly, though he knew he wouldn't be able to defend Sesshoumaru's honor forever. "If he decides to try something other than the usual youkai females, that's his right as a demon lord." The youkai holding Miroku smirked at his tart reply. "You've got a quick mouth on you for a common whore. Nice try, but we've already heard the rumors circling this castle. They say Sesshoumaru left in the middle of the night to go retrieve some human who's been known to travel with his disgraced half-brother. It seems the rumors were true. I can smell other demons of Sesshoumaru's bloodline on you."

Miroku swallowed thickly. Things would have been so much easier if he could just pretend he was a plaything that Sesshoumaru would eventually tire of and throw away; but it seemed rumors traveled as quickly in demon society as they did in human. _How much of my relationship with Sesshoumaru has been made public? _Miroku gritted his teeth. The pieces were already falling into place, and it was happening much faster than he'd expected. Pretty soon, the fighting would begin.

Miroku was brought back to the present as the hand on his shoulder once again tightened painfully. The demon leaned down and looked Miroku squarely in the eye. "Listen to me, human, for I doubt any others will bother to give you a warning before they act. You're lucky my brothers and I are merely guests in this castle, or demon code would have demanded we kill you by now. No one would have blamed us is we had, not even your precious 'Sesshoumaru-sama'. You had better watch yourself more carefully in the future, and watch that lying tongue of yours. Demons can smell the deceit of the weak-minded."

Without another word, the youkai suddenly pulled back and backhanded Miroku across the face, hard enough to send him spinning to the ground. Miroku landed roughly at the demon's feet, momentarily stunned by the force of the blow. He vaguely remembered hearing laughter as the three demons walked away from him, but his mind was too foggy for him to be sure.

He lay there on the floor for quite some time before a servant finally strode down the corridor and found him. By then, Miroku had recovered from the blow but hadn't bothered to pick himself up. He lay sprawled across the cold stone, thinking through everything the demon had said and biting back tears that would only dishonor him further.

The servant paused over him, as if reluctant to get involved, and then stooped down and pulled him to his feet. Miroku wobbled unsteadily for a second before regaining his balance. The servant seemed to think he'd done all that was expected of him, and he hurried away to wash every part of him that had touched Miroku.

Almost against his will, Miroku's feet began to move, leading him back the way he'd come. He needed to find Sesshoumaru before the strain of being in his hostile castle grew too much and he threw himself out a window.

…

Later that evening, Miroku once again stood in Sesshoumaru's private chambers, though this time he was with a few servants rather than the inu youkai himself. The room had been empty when Miroku first returned after his encounter with the three demon brothers, and he'd waited vainly all day for his lover to return. Once or twice he'd considered venturing out to look for him, but memories of every scathing look he'd received quickly squashed that option.

An hour or so after Miroku had watched the sun set from the same balcony he'd stood on before dusk, a servant entered the chambers to inform him that Sesshoumaru wished for them to dine together. How Sesshoumaru had known to send the servant to his chambers was a mystery to Miroku, but then, nearly everything about his demon lover was a mystery.

After delivering his message, the servant called a few youkai females into the room and then promptly left, leaving them to their business of readying Miroku. The women set about preparing a bath for him and arranging a set of fine robes that Sesshoumaru had reserved for his mate.

The nearly scalding water of the bath did much to refresh Miroku's weary mind, as did the feel of the expensive silk robe against his skin. The elaborate kimono was made of two-toned ivory fabric and covered in lavish gold designs. The elegant sleeves reached almost to his knees, and his long legs were completely covered by silk that nearly brushed the floor. The kimono fit his body perfectly, clinging to every curve in an almost seductive way. Miroku blushed as he looked down at himself, admiring Sesshoumaru's taste.

Even the demon servants gave him an impressed look before dismissing themselves to work on other things. As they exited, the original messenger entered the room and beckoned Miroku out the door. The human followed the youkai as he led him through a maze of twisting corridors with ease. Miroku tried to remember all the different turns they took but found it was completely impossible.

Before long, Miroku was standing outside a set of large double doors painted white and engraved with strange silver characters. The writing was unlike anything Miroku had seen before, and he supposed it was the language of Sesshoumaru's family line. The servant who'd led him to these doors suddenly bowed and hurried away, leaving Miroku alone. The monk watched him go mournfully but knew better than to call out after him. He would only be ignored.

Miroku turned his gaze back to the silver doors and pushed them easily open, hesitating no longer. The sight that greeted him when he entered the room was the last thing he'd expected. Rows and rows of long tables filled a grand marble ballroom, each brimming with exotic foods. A space had been left in the center of the room where youkai couples danced to music drifting from the violins, flutes, drums, and voices of a dozen wandering musicians.

Other youkai had already taken their place at the tables, though it seemed the feast had not yet begun. The air was filled with the smell of sizzling meat and freshly baked bread. Miroku's cheeks flamed up as several fierce eyes turned to him the moment he entered, but no one made any threatening moves towards him. For the most part, they gave him a quick glance and then returned to their festivities.

Miroku wondered for a moment if he should slip quietly from the room before his presence caused a problem, but a pair of golden eyes suddenly caught his. Sesshoumaru stood at the head of the lead table, watching him with the intensity that all lovers shared. The inu youkai looked resplendent with his hair tied back in a loose, flowing knot and his flawless body bedecked in pure white robes. For a moment, the special glow that always seemed to emanate from Sesshoumaru made Miroku wonder if he was seeing some breath-taking vision of heaven.

With the fluidity of a jungle cat, Sesshoumaru left his place at the head table and strode over to Miroku, his eyes roving over the monk in a way that let him know exactly what he was thinking. Miroku's breath hitched in his throat as Sesshoumaru stopped only an inch or two in front of him, their bodies nearly touching. The fiery scent of his lover filled the monk's nose, and it was all he could do to keep himself from swooning.

Sesshoumaru's shining eyes continued to wander sensually over him, making Miroku shiver with anticipation. Seeing Sesshoumaru again was a nearly holy experience. The feelings that washed through him seemed to cleanse the angst from his weary mind until he was left with nothing but the thought of how much he wanted Sesshoumaru to hold him.

It was impossible to worry with his lover right there, mere inches away. How could he doubt their love when it was such a tangible thing? Miroku reached out a tentative hand and placed in on Sesshoumaru's chest, watching the demon's face for his reaction. Sesshoumaru's eyes remained steady, but the corner of his mouth twitched up into the barest hint of a grin.

The stunning demon leaned slowly down until his mouth was right next to Miroku's ear. The monk trembled as his lover's warm breath tickled over his skin, his knees shaking so badly he nearly collapsed.

"I've never seen you look more beautiful, Miroku," Sesshoumaru whispered, sending a shiver of excitement straight down his lover's spine. Miroku suddenly found himself wishing with all his heart that they weren't in the middle of a room full of other people. He wanted Sesshoumaru to take him right then and there, wanted to feel the ferocious pleasure that the demon could bring him with the simplest of touches.

Sesshoumaru smiled again, seemingly sensing his mate's thoughts, and wrapped his arm around Miroku's waist. The monk allowed himself to be escorted back to the lead table, where Sesshoumaru placed him in the seat directly to his right. A few demons looked angrily over at them, obviously displeased that the human got the second most important seat in the room, but Sesshoumaru silenced them all with a look of lethal calm. No one would dare say a single harsh word to Miroku unless they were willing to pay for it.

Sesshoumaru must have given some kind of invisible signal to the musicians, for the music cut of completely the moment he retook his place. The demons on the dance floor made their way to the tables in colorful droves and seated themselves. Once every eye was focused on him, Sesshoumaru gave a small nod and the meal began. Miroku watched in fascination as the demons around him ate with none of the bloodlust or vivacity that he'd expected. _There's still a lot about demon culture that I don't understand._

Miroku started as a cool hand suddenly slipped across his. He glanced to his left and met the fierce golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. The demon was studying him with a strange expression on his beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked nervously, wondering if he'd somehow broken some ancient demon code on table manners. Sesshoumaru reached out a pale, slender finger and traced it down Miroku's left cheek.

The human flinched as Sesshoumaru's finger caressed the area where he'd been backhanded earlier. A shadow of a bruise was already forming on his skin, and Miroku knew it would probably be livid blue in the morning.

"I know who did this to you," Sesshoumaru whispered, his eerie tone making Miroku's flesh crawl. "They have already been dealt with. You needn't worry about being bothered again. The punishment that I gave those brothers will not be taken lightly…" As he spoke, Sesshoumaru continued to caress Miroku's cheek, but the monk was far from being comforted.

Sesshoumaru had done the exact thing that he'd been most afraid of. The youkai had tortured, and probably killed, three of his own kind in Miroku's name. Once the other demons found out, they would only grow to hate Miroku even more. Their rage would swell until they no longer cared about consequences. Sesshoumaru was playing right into fate's hands.

"My love…what have you done?" Tears sprang into Miroku's eyes, and he quickly looked away, hoping to hide them from his lover. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru could smell both the salt of his tears and the distress that practically radiated from Miroku's body, though he couldn't understand it. All he knew was that his mate was in pain, and that he'd somehow inadvertently caused this pain.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru stood from the table, scooped a rather alarmed Miroku into his arms, and strode from the ballroom, ignoring the questioning looks that his subjects shot him on the way out. Once Sesshoumaru had managed to find a secluded hallway, he stopped and let Miroku stand on his own. The human clung to him tightly, as if letting go would be the same as letting himself be swept away in the tide.

Sesshoumaru stared into his lover's eyes, trying to figure out exactly what was bothering him. Miroku hadn't been right since he'd brought him to his castle. There had to be a reason for his strange behavior.

"Miroku…tell me what's wrong," Sesshoumaru whispered, lowering his head to nip playfully at Miroku's ear. The monk gasped slightly and tilted his head, inviting Sesshoumaru to continue.

The inu youkai obliged, kissing a hot trail from the monk's ear to his neck. "Miroku, I want you to tell me what's bothering you." Sesshoumaru placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips. "I've never seen you this upset before." He kissed him again, this time letting his lips linger for a few seconds. Sesshoumaru tried to pull away so Miroku could answer his question, but the monk only tightened his grip.

The look in his mahogany eyes was so desperate that Sesshoumaru's heart hurt just from looking at him. This time, it was Miroku who pressed his lips to Sesshoumaru's, urgently seeking comfort from his lover. He wanted to tell Sesshoumaru what was bothering him, but he feared it would only make the situation worse. He'd spent enough time fighting Sesshoumaru to know of his stubborn nature. If he learned of Miroku's vision, or thought for even a second that his subjects might rise up against him in an attempt to kill his lover, Sesshoumaru would start slaughtering them that very moment.

He would not rest until he'd killed every demon in the castle, or been killed himself—the more likely of the two outcomes. As much as Miroku wished he could share his worries, talking about it now would only make the bloodshed start sooner. The longer he waited, the more time he had to think of a solution on his own.

In the meantime, he would just have to pray he was strong enough to endure every hardship that was coming his way.

"Sesshoumaru…I want you to know how much I love you," Miroku whispered before once again locking lips with his mate. He thought he felt a ghost of a smile pass over Sesshoumaru's mouth before the demon once again scooped him into his arms and carried him away to their bedroom.

To be continued…


	14. Search

_Thanks to all my lovely reviewers for keeping my lazy self motivated, and for all of you who don't review but read and love my fic anyway. Your support is greatly appreciated._

_In addition to my livejournal, I have started several yaoi-based forums, which I would like all of you readers to contribute to. A link will be posted at the end of this chapter. Start a conversation. The yaoi awaits you._

_Enjoy chapter fourteen: Search_

_Disclaimer: Really now, from the amount of yaoi fics I've written, don't you think that if I owned 'Inuyasha' the main pairing would be something a little different than Inuyasha/Kagome? _

…

Moist earth. Decaying leaves. Fresh blood. Inuyasha hated it when those smells got mixed together.

His pressed his nose harder to the ground, inhaling the scent of the battlefield deeply. If Miroku had come anywhere within a hundred feet of that spot, his sensitive nose would be sure to pick up his smell. But no matter how hard Inuyasha tried, he just couldn't detect any trace of him. All he sensed here was the same thing he seemed to smell all over Japan. The scent of fighting, wasted lives, and charred ground.

"Inuyasha, why's it taking you so long to find Miroku?" Shippo nagged, pulling on the sleeve of the hanyou's red haori. "The only thing that makes you useful is that nose, and now you can't even—" Shippo's sentence was left unfinished as a fist crashed into the top of his skull. The young kitsune burst immediately into tears, and this reaction was followed instantly by a girl's voice shouting, "Inuyasha, osuwari!"

The half-demon face-planted in the dirt a moment later, coughing as loose particles rushed into his air passages. "You stupid wench, the kid was asking for it!"

"If you would focus more on our search and less on poor Shippo, we'd find Miroku a lot sooner!" Inuyasha grumbled angrily to himself, refusing to admit that she was right. Kagome may have been a half-century younger, but Inuyasha had to admit she had a lot more common sense.

_And a lot more blind luck, _he thought as he sneezed from the dirt in his nose. The 'sit' command that Kagome had given had stirred up the land just enough to reveal a scent that had been buried under the top layer. Inuyasha was disappointed when he realized the familiar smell was not their missing monk. Miroku seemed to be harder to find every time he disappeared. The four of them had been searching for nearly a week now and were yet to find a single clue as to his whereabouts.

"I don't understand why houshi-sama keeps running off like this," Sango huffed, slinging her hiraikotsu over her shoulder as she settled down on a nearby rock. "It was nice of him to spend so much time caring for Sesshoumaru the first time he disappeared, but after Miroku returned to us that should have been the end of his little side excursions." Inuyasha felt his cheeks redden at the girl's naïveté.

He seemed to be the only one who had figured out the true meaning behind Miroku's encounter with Sesshoumaru. It was understandable that the others had managed to hang onto their blissful ignorance. Miroku had been vague in describing his relationship with the demon. He'd claimed to have helped Sesshoumaru out of pity and misguided affection, but Inuyasha had seen through his excuses. He could see the pain in Miroku's eyes when Sesshoumaru was mentioned. He could see the half-hidden lust, the confused denial, the glow in his skin that said quite plainly he'd taken a lover.

Inuyasha had kept this information strictly to himself. It was not his place to reveal a secret that belonged to another, but that didn't stop him from pondering his brother's motives every chance he got. Why had Sesshoumaru mated a human? A human monk nonetheless? Was it supposed to be some kind of revenge against Inuyasha—a new way of trying to get under his skin? Was he using Miroku? Was it some twisted idea of a joke? Had Sesshoumaru lost his mind?

These questions ran through Inuyasha's thoughts constantly, even going so far as to haunt his dreams. He saw visions of his friend with Sesshoumaru's claws wrapped around his throat. He felt powerless to help him, no matter how hard he searched. But that didn't mean he would give up trying. He would search for as long as he could—until the day he saw Miroku's corpse with his own golden eyes. He would never give up on one of his friends, even if that friend had already given up on himself.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply, both to calm himself and to fix the uncovered scent permanently in his memory. It was familiar, demonic, and extremely faint, as if the owner had been floating above the ground instead of actually touching it. This narrowed an already short list down to one person that Inuyasha could think of. Sesshoumaru had come this way. He'd obviously been burdened with something or he wouldn't have flown, and he was in one hell of a hurry.

"I've found something," Inuyasha called to the others, wondering how much he should reveal. His companions would wonder why he thought finding a trace of Sesshoumaru would help them track down Miroku. They didn't understand like he did. Inuyasha knew that Miroku hadn't just disappeared for no reason. Obviously he'd gone back to Inuyasha's older brother. Wherever Sesshoumaru was headed, there was a good chance Miroku would be there as well.

Inuyasha couldn't reveal any of this to his companions without giving Miroku's secret away. Even they weren't clueless enough to overlook the fact that he'd run away yet again to be with a beautiful, powerful demon. No one was _that_ clueless. _I have to tell them something, _Inuyasha thought as the two women, kitsune, and neko no youkai gathered around him, curiosity on their faces.

"What have you found, Inuyasha?" Kagome prompted when the hanyou remained silent. Inuyasha's face flushed slightly as the others stared at him, impatiently waiting for an answer. _Miroku, _he thought as he struggled for something to say, _if I ever find you again, I'm going to kill you. _

…

Miroku shivered as a blast of cold air hit his exposed skin. He mumbled something in his sleep and changed positions, trying to cover himself. In his half-sleeping state he understood what the sudden presence of cold air meant. Someone had opened a window. However, this knowledge meant nothing to him as long as his thoughts were still clouded with the misty veil of slumber.

It wasn't until he felt cool fingers tracing his cheek that he pulled out of his dreams enough to really think. _Someone just opened the window. They were probably trying to get into this room. Who would want to do that this time of night? _Miroku paused for a split second, then sat bolt upright in bed.

"Sesshoumaru!" he cried and flung his arms around the demon's neck. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly at his mate's enthusiastic welcome. It was amazing what a few days apart could do for lovers. He'd left on a routine scout of his lands not three days ago, leaving Miroku behind in the same dark mood that always seemed to plague him these days. Sesshoumaru had expected everything to be the same when he returned, but apparently he'd misjudged how much his lover would miss him.

Miroku wantonly pressed his mouth to Sesshoumaru's, desiring both the heat of his body and the comfort the demon could provide. The monk was just as terrified for their future as he'd ever been, but he'd missed Sesshoumaru so much over the last few days his heart had hurt at the thought.

Sesshoumaru kissed Miroku back with as much passion as ever, if not more so since three days was the longest either of them had gone without physical contact since they'd started living together. The inu youkai had remained stubbornly faithful to his lover while he'd been away, though several temptations had been presented—both male and female. Sesshoumaru suspected this was the work of some outside force.

He was used to getting the admiration of others wherever he went, for his beauty and his power, but seldom did any dare to approach him. It seemed the youkai community was anxious to drag him away from Miroku.

This had made the demon even more eager to finish his business and return to his lover—the only one he felt he could truly trust these days. Sesshoumaru broke their passionate kiss and studied the human's face. His cheek still bore the bruise from his attack, though it had faded from livid violet to a sickly yellow color. Miroku's eyes shined happily as they watched Sesshoumaru's face in turn, sliding down to examine his body as a sly blush filled his cheeks.

Sesshoumaru's smirk widened as he sensed what was on the monk's mind, but something still troubled him. He saw no deceit in Miroku's face, no lie in his scent, and no ulterior motive in his enthusiastic greeting, but the monk still wasn't telling him everything. Miroku's depression had been a constant source of worry for Sesshoumaru, and the dog demon was getting sick of trying to hassle an explanation out of his lover. Much as he cared for Miroku, he wasn't used to being denied.

Miroku's hands were running down his chest now, and the demon lord's breath caught in his throat. The things this human did to him…both physically and emotionally. What was it that drew them together? Sesshoumaru had never been tempted by a human, nor cared for their plights before now. Why did he find himself unable to let Miroku go?

Sesshoumaru caught the human's hands in his own, much as he hated to keep them from their tantalizing ministrations. He titled Miroku's chin up until their eyes met. For a long moment, Sesshoumaru just looked at Miroku, looked at the face he had come to know so well.

"Monk," Sesshoumaru whispered, "what is it that you aren't telling me?" Miroku's face darkened at his question. "This again, Sesshoumaru? I missed you so much while you were gone. Can't we talk about this later?" Miroku's hand slipped from Sesshoumaru's grasp and drew lazy circles on the skin stretched tautly across his lower stomach.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to growl lustfully and captured his lover's hand again. It was obvious the monk was just trying to distract him. "I won't let you keep slipping away like this. Something is hurting you. I can see it; I can feel it. I can't protect you if you won't let me."

Sesshoumaru expected Miroku to be comforted by his words, but the monk's reaction was exactly the opposite.

"Who says I need you to protect me? I was getting along just fine before I met you! In fact, if memory serves, you're the one who was protected by me when I found you in the woods, paralyzed and a step from death!" Sesshoumaru's growls became angry, and his grip on Miroku's hands tightened until the monk yelped.

"Let me go!" Miroku tugged his hands free and stared at them with wide eyes. He could see puckered indents in the soft flesh from his demon lover's claws. It was the first time since the beginning of their relationship that Sesshoumaru had lost his temper enough to physically attack him. Miroku's brow furrowed, and he glared at the inu furiously, "Did you ever think that maybe this whole thing is none of your damn business? Aren't I allowed to have doubts?"

_If looks could kill, _Miroku thought tentatively, as Sesshoumaru turned the most lethal glare he'd ever seen on him.

"How can you still have doubts?" Sesshoumaru hissed, making Miroku flinch. "After everything that's happened, everything we've been through…you still don't trust me? With all the sacrifices I've made for you…what more could a human want?"

Miroku bristled at this. "It'd be nice if you'd stop referring to me by species. I know I'm human; you don't have to remind me. The only time you bother to call me Miroku is when you want something or when we're in bed, which is basically the same thing." Before Miroku could blink, the youkai had jumped furiously to his feet. The force of Sesshoumaru's reaction sent the monk reeling back. He tumbled from the bed and landed on the floor with a dull thud. Miroku instinctively threw his arms over his head, expecting an attack, but none came.

When he finally dared to lift his head and look around, Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight. _This is bad, _Miroku thought. _I shouldn't have said any of that. I wish Sesshoumaru would accept that I can't tell him what's bothering me. Why does he have to know everything that's going on?_

_Because he cares about you, _a voice in his head argued. _He's involved in this every bit as much as you are. You should tell him about your dreams. He has a right to know. _

"He can't know!" Miroku protested aloud, pulling himself back onto the bed. "If he finds out, we'll be worse off than we are right now! I can't tell Sesshoumaru what's going on!"

_In that case, the fault is your own. You shouldn't have snapped at him, especially since he only had your best interests in mind._

"Yeah, I'm an asshole. I know. I'm a terrible person, and I don't deserve him. On top of everything else, I seem to have lost my mind."

_What makes you say that?_

"I'm having an argument with my own subconscious." Miroku rubbed his temples in exasperation. He'd royally screwed up. How was he going to fix this now? Not only did he have to worry about the entirety of the youkai community trying to kill him in his sleep, he also had to worry about placating the rage of a pissed-off demon lord.

Miroku shook his head. He was more confused than ever. He loved Sesshoumaru, but that love could only be stretched so thin before it snapped under the pressure of their tumultuous relationship. Was there any way for them to live happily with each other?

Miroku smiled bitterly. _I miss the days when he couldn't move._

To be continued…

_Excuse my pathetic attempts at humor. I actually intended this to be a very serious chapter, but their fight came out as something that any normal couple would do, and the idea of Sesshoumaru fighting like a normal person had me laughing so hard I nearly fell out of my computer chair. Yeah, I have no life. Further proof of this: here are links to my livejournal and my forums._

Livejournal: http/ www . livejournal . com/users/hieiaijin1410/

Forums: http/ www . fanfiction . net/f/671396/

_Be sure to check them out. Spaces need to be removed._


	15. Attack

_For the love of all things yaoi, where did all my reviewers go? I remember a time when I got more than forty reviews per chapter, and I don't think I got much more than fifteen on this last one! How can y'all expect me to chock this story full of lemons when I have no motivation to write them? Tsk, tsk, people. I guess I have to blame it on the holidays and hope that this time around will be better. At least, it had better be better, or I may decide to go on a little update-less vacation…On that somber note, welcome to chapter fifteen: Attack._

_BTW, this chapter is dedicated to my good friend, the lovely **Heidi-chan**. It's her birthday soon, so I am gifting her with the immortality that comes from having a chapter of one of my stories written in your name. Wow, that sounded conceited (sweatdrop). _

_**Warning: Non-consensual activities in this chapter. Avoid if necessary. **_

_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell. _

…

"Stupid, _stupid_, STUPID!" Miroku cursed bitterly at himself, swaying slightly on his feet. He waved the half-empty sake bottle in his hand angrily at his own shadow. "How could-ja be so dumb as t' screw things up wiff a great guy like tha'! Sesshoumaru's the mos' beautiful creature on the planet, and here ya are acting like some superstitious freak jus' 'cause of a few nasty dreams!" In his heavily inebriated state, Miroku had completely forgotten the realistic and terrifying nature of the visions he'd received. With enough sake you could forget just about anything, he'd discovered.

When his shadow failed to answer him, Miroku whirled furiously away from it, muttering about 'cocky shadow bastards' and stumbling as the quick movement proved to be too much for him. He paused in his incoherent ranting long enough to take another long pull at the liquor bottle, nearly drowning himself as he momentarily forgot how to swallow. He couldn't even remember how many bottles he'd gone through so far, though it seemed he'd been at it for hours.

Either the servants were ignoring him every time he went stumbling into the kitchens, searching for another bottle of the potent liquid, or they knew better than to try and stop a drunk human in a dark mood. Especially one with a rather explosive wind tunnel in his right arm.

Miroku had just planned on going for a walk, really. It was immediately after his fight with Sesshoumaru, and he was feeling lonelier than ever. A few demons had been less hostile towards him during Sesshoumaru's three-day absence—most likely a result of their lord's actions against the demons that had attacked Miroku before. Miroku had even gone so far as to form a shaky friendship with these youkai, though he knew even the slightest caress could snap the ties of companionship between them like string. He'd decided to take a stroll through the more populous areas of the castle, where his new friends were most likely to be this time of night.

Unfortunately, on the way, he'd taken a shortcut through the kitchens and had stumbled upon his first bottle of sake. It hadn't seemed like such a bad idea at the time to have a drink or two. Several-dozen drinks later, Miroku could no longer remember what a 'bad idea' was. It now seemed very intelligent to him to wander through the castle at night without the protection of his demon lover. It seemed perfectly rational to curse at his own shadow, wave his arms around, and name the inanimate objects around him right before deciding they were the best friends he'd ever had.

"You!" he cried, pointing an accusing finger at one particularly shiny stone in the wall. He let out a loud hiccup and finished his nearly incomprehensible thought, "You, Mr. Stone, are the only one who understands meh anymore. We really need t' talk mo'e often." When Mr. Stone remained silent, Miroku moved on to his friends Mr. Floor, Mrs. Window, and the lovely Ms Throw Rug. _How much sake have I really had? _Miroku wondered. Even drunk off his ass, he still knew somewhere in the haze of his mind that he was acting like an idiot. The alcohol just wouldn't let him stop.

The monk shivered suddenly, whether from the affects of the alcohol, the cold night, or something else.

"I should ge' t' bed already," he muttered, swaying on his feet. He threw his liquor bottle away and flinched as it shattered on the stone floor. The loud noise reverberated in his already pounding head until he was forced to clumsily clap his hands over his ears. Naturally, this did nothing to help quiet the noise in his mind. He shivered again. "I'm being sucha wimp. S'not even tha' cold."

Suddenly, whatever remained of the rational side of his brain cut through the alcohol and sent little warning bells ringing in his head. He sobered some almost instantly. _Something's not right. I'm not shivering because I'm cold. I'm shivering because I can sense demonic energy nearby. _He tried as hard as he could to concentrate through all the alcohol, sensing that his situation had somehow become dire. He managed to gather together a feeble amount of his holy powers, but before he could figure out what was going on, the danger presented itself.

A mass of stumbling, slurring youkai bodies rounded the corner of the hallway to his left, lurching unsteadily to the rhythm of raucous laughter. Apparently, Miroku wasn't the only one who had been drinking that night. _I've never seen a drunken demon before, let alone a half-dozen at once. _Miroku watched the pack in fascination as they broke into a chorus of off-key melodies, barely managing to string two words together. If Miroku's instincts hadn't been screaming in the back of his mind, the human might have joined their fun.

Instead, he flattened himself against the wall as best he could, hoping that the group would pass by without noticing him. Unfortunately, as much progress as he'd made in clearing the sake from his thoughts, he hadn't managed to clear it from his body. The harder he tried to lie flat against the wall, the more the world around him spun, until his legs buckled forward of their own accord and sent him falling straight into the pack of approaching youkai.

Miroku hit them like a sack of lead weight and down they all went into a pile of flailing limbs. The world went black for a moment, and when the monk's head finally cleared he immediately wished it hadn't. The demons were gazing blearily around, obviously searching for whatever had knocked into them. Miroku was pinned helplessly under them, completely at the mercy of their superior strength. One youkai sniffed the air expertly and latched onto Miroku's scent. When his cold yellow eyes came to rest on the human, Miroku thought he'd never seen a look of such pure hostility before. Soon, five more pairs of eyes came to rest on him, each boring into his body as if deciding who would rip what part to shreds.

Miroku swallowed thickly and tried to pull himself away, but the demons were one step ahead of him.

"Oi, grab the human," one grumbled, as he climbed unsteadily to his feet. His companions obeyed instantly; a second later, Miroku was hanging from the collar of his robe in the grip of a seven-foot-tall inu youkai. The others watched him warily, hungry eyes drifting from his face down to the rest of his body. The one who had given the order seemed to be considering him with the most sober look of all.

"This is Sesshoumaru-sama's little human whore," he grunted to the rest. "I wonder what he's doing wandering around at night when he should be warming our lord's bed."

"Maybe the lord finally wised up and threw the urchin out," another sneered, flashing white fangs at Miroku. "Humans are good every now and then, but they're not something to keep around for long. They stink the place up."

"You're one to talk," Miroku mumbled, flinching as the smell of alcohol and rotting flesh assaulted him every time the demons spoke. He immediately regretted his insult as he received a swift punch to the gut in response. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from crying out, but the youkai could see his pain. They obviously enjoyed it.

"Well, I can certainly see why Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't want his bitch anymore." The leader grabbed a handful of Miroku's black hair and yanked his head back, eliciting a yelp from the helpless human. "He's got a sharp tongue behind those pretty lips of his." Much to Miroku's disgust, the demon's tongue came rolling out of his mouth and traced a hot outline around his mouth. The monk nearly gagged from the youkai's stench.

"Of course, just 'cause Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't want him, doesn't mean we can't still find a use for him," a third demon chimed in. Miroku didn't like where this was going.

"Do you think our lord will ever take the whore back after we're through with him?" Dark laughter erupted from them all, and Miroku knew without a doubt that he _did not like where this was going._ Just then, his holy powers managed to cut through the alcohol, and he could no longer deny the thick aura that permeated the air around the youkai.

Lust. Strong and undeniable. These demons were about to go into a feeding frenzy of touch and taste. And Miroku was powerless to stop them.

"We can consider this revenge for the demons that died thanks to this human. I heard Sesshoumaru killed three of 'em just for bothering his whore in the halls."

"Yeah, the human has it coming! He should no better than to mix with his superiors."

Rough hands latched onto Miroku's clothing, practically ripping it from his body. He cried out as a half-dozen hard bodies shoved him against the harsh stone wall, restricting any move he could have possibly made. The smell of alcohol was even stronger than before. Miroku had to will himself not to vomit as wave after wave of nausea flooded through him.

Miroku tried to struggle, but every time he did another punch would land in his stomach. The demons ripped at his hair and skin along with his clothes, trying to make his cry as loudly as they could. Fangs bit into his chest and suckled at the blood. Tongues like sandpaper scratched into his wounds until he felt as if salt had been ground into them. He was being slowly, carefully tortured.

His skin prickled from the cold as more of his clothing was torn away. Claws danced down his bare flesh in a way that reminded him sharply of Sesshoumaru, though there was nothing alluring about this touch. Sesshoumaru had always made sure that their pleasure was even. The proud demon could never be satisfied with taking what he wanted from an unwilling lover. These demons, however, were all about taking. They wanted flesh, and they would sate their hunger with Miroku's mangled corpse if they had to. The monk suddenly found himself calling for Sesshoumaru in his mind, though after their last fight he doubted the demon lord would come even if he could hear Miroku's silent plea.

Rough hands caressed his bare thighs, pinching and slicing until little beads of crimson appeared on his skin. The wounds weren't seriously, but they stung horribly and filled the air with the smell of blood. The demons' lust grew stronger as the blood scent filled the air. Miroku began to wonder if he was even going to survive this encounter. Some of the demons were beginning to disrobe themselves, and from the look of their arousals, it could take a very long time to sate them all.

Miroku gnawed on his lip as he felt one of the demons trying to pry his legs apart. He'd never felt so thoroughly sickened before in his life. His body was screaming at him to do something, to fight back, to escape, but he'd never felt more vulnerable. The demons would take from him something that had never belonged to anyone but Sesshoumaru—the man he truly loved. And they would do it in a drunken stupor that they probably wouldn't even remember in the morning.

Sesshoumaru would see the marks on his body, would see how filthy he had become now that he'd allowed other men to touch him. The proud demon lord wouldn't want something that had been used and thrown away by lesser beings. He would throw Miroku away as well. He might even kill him. Sesshoumaru would be furious with him for turning into exactly what the other demons liked to call him: a little human whore.

Hot tears sprang into Miroku's eyes as he imagined himself lying at Sesshoumaru's feet, bloody and broken, begging the demon to love him despite what he had become. Sesshoumaru would pay him no heed. The demon would walk away from him as easily as Miroku had once walked away when they'd stood in a clearing together…what seemed like ages ago.

Bile rose in the back of Miroku's throat as he felt someone stroking his lower body, attempting to get him to arouse. His body revolted against this unwanted touch by sending queasiness coursing through him until he thought he would vomit. It didn't matter how much he resisted. He was no match for even one demon, let alone a pack as determined as this. If only they weren't holding his arms, he would use his wind tunnel to send them all to hell.

Miroku felt something hard begin to explore his entrance, obviously searching for the quickest way in. It would begin soon…the shattering of Miroku's soul. The only thing that he could do was close his eyes and wait for it to end.

He would be waiting for an eternity and longer.

He prayed that he still had enough sake left in him to let him pass out. He sent this prayer out to anyone who would listen, and it seemed that it would be answered. As he tightly shut his eyes, he realized that he could no longer feel the bodies against him. Vaguely, he realized that it no longer felt as if anything were trying to get inside him.

Miroku appreciated this small blessing but couldn't understand it. It was too complete, too perfect. It felt as if everything had literally been ripped away from him. Miroku slowly let one eye open, expecting to see his rapists busy destroying his body. Instead, what he saw made his heart throb with both happiness and horror.

A flash of silver was all that could be seen amidst the splattering blood and bodies. The demons that had been attacking Miroku a moment before were now being torn to shreds as if by magic. Miroku's slow human eyes could not follow the movements of the silver blur that ripped his would-be rapists to shreds, though he already knew who it was.

"Sesshoumaru," Miroku murmured, as blood dripped to the ground from every surface. The last sinew had been shredded, and Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of it all, perfectly clean as always. Not even a single crimson spatter had managed to mar the demon's angelic beauty. He licked his claws with the delicacy of a cat, wiping them clean of the last trace of the horrific and stunning assault.

At long last, those molten golden eyes came to rest on Miroku, still narrowed into the look of a predator. The monk felt a distinct urge to run from this potential threat, but his legs refused to obey the command. Sesshoumaru's eyes never once left his as the demon stalked slowly closer, making Miroku shiver simply from the power of his presence. If the human hadn't been too busy trying to sort through his mixed feelings of drunkenness, fright, and arousal, he might have fallen to his knees out of respect for the beautiful creature before him.

"Miroku," Sesshoumaru whispered in a seductive drawl that lit the human's skin on fire, "I don't care if you want to leave. Run away from me as many times as you want. I'll always find you again. And when I do, anyone who has touched you will suffer until I'm satisfied. You are mine, little human, and you always will be."

With that, Sesshoumaru pressed his silky lips to Miroku's in a smoldering kiss that was both possessive and impossibly tender. The demon wrapped an arm around his human's waist just in time to feel him go limp, both from his kiss and all the alcohol he'd consumed that night. Sesshoumaru broke their kiss with a satisfied smirk and pulled Miroku fully into his arms.

He placed one more kiss on the human's brow before heading back in the direction of his personal chambers.

He'd never let his lover leave him again.

To be continued…

_Review, review, review, review, review! Come on now, it's not that hard. You can tell what's coming in the next chapter, but you'll never get it if I don't hear from all of you. Also, check out my forums and my livejournal, if you would:_

Livejournal: http/ www . livejournal . com/users/hieiaijin1410/

Forums: http/ www . fanfiction . net/f/671396/

_Spaces need to be removed. Ja mata!_


	16. Cure

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I definitely saw improvement, though I suppose the only way I'll ever be truly satisfied is if EVERYONE who reads this story reviewed every chapter. A nice thought, but it's not going to happen XD. I hope this chapter holds as much edge-of-your-seat excitement as the last one did, from the looks of my reviews. Welcome to chapter 16: Cure. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be too blissfully happy to ever sit down and write such angsty fics. _

…

Miroku murmured quietly in his sleep, snuggling into the warmth that seemed to envelope his entire being. Half-formed dreams floated lazily in the haze of his mind, enticing him to sink deeper into his peaceful slumber. These were nothing like the dreams he'd grown accustomed to of late. The monk had become all too familiar with the sight of shredded bodies and lakes of blood. But now, those nightmares had been replaced with the sweetest sense of serenity he'd ever experienced. It was wonderful to be able to forget his troubles for a moment and just rest, suspended in a tranquil world that marked no passage of time. Miroku wondered if he'd ever be able to will himself to leave.

And then he felt it: the barest caress against his lips. In his dream, Miroku's hand rose sluggishly up to touch his mouth, but he could feel nothing there. A second passed, and the touch began again, lingering for a long moment this time around. The human was at a loss to explain where the soft kiss was coming from, but he knew he didn't want it to stop. He relaxed his muscles and let the gentle sensations wash over him warmly. As consciousness began to rise up in him again, he felt a body lying over his, most likely that of whatever creature was kissing his lips so tenderly. He gradually became aware of silken hair brushing across his bare chest, and a voice whispering against his mouth, "Miroku…." As the monk became aware of the bed he laid on and the pillow under his head, he realized he was dreaming and the spell was shattered.

He opened his eyes, then quickly shut them again as bright light assaulted his vision. He blinked cautiously, waiting for his dark eyes to adjust, then took a quick glance around. He lay on his back on a creamy white canopy bed, one of many regal pieces of furniture in the chamber. Sunshine streamed through a row of tall windows on one side of the room, letting in so much light the effect was nearly blinding. The walls were made of alabaster stone that gleamed like pearls, and the floor was covered in rich ivory carpeting. Miroku blinked his eyes again, though this time in confusion. _Where am I…? _

Memories came crashing back to him as a strong hand titled Miroku's chin up to meet dazzling golden eyes. The monk sighed happily as he realized the warm body snuggled up to his was that of Sesshoumaru, his beautiful lover. The demon was lying partially on top of Miroku's chest, one leg thrown in between both of the human's. The dreamy look in his eyes said plainly that Sesshoumaru had slept in that position for several hours at least.

Miroku suddenly understood why he'd felt so cozy during his dreams: Sesshoumaru's broad, muscled body could cover his completely. The monk shivered slightly as golden eyes bored into his, seemingly reading his thoughts as they darted quickly down to examine their entwined bodies. Sesshoumaru smirked and nuzzled softly into Miroku's neck, whispering, "You look surprised, Miroku. Did you think I'd let your bed grow cold?"

Miroku looked up at his lover with confusion in his eyes. Something was eluding him…something had happened…but he couldn't seem to think clearly with his lover's body pressed so closely to his own. This infatuation that he had for the demon was both dangerous and wonderful. He felt safe around Sesshoumaru, safer than he'd ever felt before in his life, yet he knew the youkai could end his life with the barest flick of one powerful wrist. Miroku opened his mouth but closed it again an instant later as the haze in his mind prevented him from speaking. Finally, he managed to form a coherent sentence, "Sesshoumaru…what happened?"

Golden eyes darkened inexplicably, but then Sesshoumaru was running his fingers through Miroku's hair so gently. "Nothing happened," the demon purred. "We had an argument before, but none of that matters now…" Recognition flooded through Miroku at the mention of an argument. He remembered fighting with Sesshoumaru when the demon had returned from his border patrol. Miroku's lover had again demanded that the monk share the reason behind his depression, and Miroku had again refused. Angry words had been exchanged between them, mostly on Miroku's part, and Sesshoumaru had whirled away in a fit of rage. The monk's memory grew fuzzy after that, though he distinctly remembered consuming more sake than a slender man like him could handle.

_How stupid of me… to pick a fight with my lover, get drunk, and then wake up hours later with no recollection of anything that happened. What did I do to deserve a lover like Sesshoumaru? He must have brought me back to bed and nursed me through the night, even while furious with me. _Miroku bit his lip as a new thought entered his mind. _I don't think I'm giving my love enough credit. Maybe I should tell him about my dreams. I've always admired the coolness of his logical side; together, we might be able to think of a solution to our problem. _

Miroku spent a quiet moment weighing the consequences of his actions. Sesshoumaru's fury was a wild and terrible thing—true to his demon nature—but Miroku respected his lover's mind and intelligence as much as he respected his strength. He felt deep in his heart that sharing his visions would be better than keeping them bottled up inside and surely causing more problems between himself and the man he loved. Miroku had already decided that he couldn't allow Sesshoumaru to make his feelings public as long as such an announcement could hurt them both, but maybe things would get easier if Miroku explained his odd behavior…

Miroku sat up suddenly, determined to tell the demon lord the whole story. However, the instant he moved the muscles in his abdomen, pain unlike any he'd ever felt before laced through him like the bite of a thousand arrows. He cried out and clutched at his ribs, eyes widening with surprise. The monk stripped away the light cotton yukata that had replaced his torn robes and was shocked when the clothing fell away to reveal livid violet bruising all over his torso.

"How…?" he floundered. "When did…?" Miroku searched his lover's face for an answer but could only see a flicker of guilt flash through the eyes he loved so much. The human opened his mouth to demand an explanation, but abruptly his memories came flooding back. The smell of alcohol, rough hands, guttural moans, claws scraping away at his flesh…. Miroku's mouth fell open in horror and he retched, turning away from Sesshoumaru to bury his face in his hands. Only then did he see the blood crusted under his fingernails.

"I was hoping you would forget it all," Sesshoumaru whispered, his golden eyes burning with an unidentifiable emotion. "You were asleep for so long…."

The human stared at his hands in horror, remembering all too well the source of the blood now spotting his flesh in rusty patterns. Sesshoumaru had slaughtered those other demons like animals. He'd shredded their bodies into bloody lengths of ribbon, heedless of the fact that his lover watched on in terror. Miroku felt no compassion for the creatures that had attacked him, but his heart ripped in two at the thought of Sesshoumaru killing in his name. Miroku remembered a time not too long ago when Sesshoumaru had been no better in his eyes than the demons now splattered against a castle wall. The monk had considered killing his future lover as coldly as Sesshoumaru had killed his own. Was this bloody path the only one that Miroku could follow with Sesshoumaru at his side?

"How long have I been asleep?" Miroku asked, amazed at how calm his voice sounded. Sesshoumaru examined him carefully before answering, as if looking for signs that the human's fragile mind was about to break. "Two more midnights have passed since the night when you first fell from consciousness. This is the morning of the third day." The human sighed wearily, rubbing his eyes in agitation. _I can't believe I wasted so much time just sleeping. Those demons hurt me badly enough, but I thought I was made of stronger stuff than this!_

Miroku was suddenly hit with a wave of embarrassment as he realized the state he was in. Bruised, bloody, and weakened from both the attack and his foolish alcohol binge. On top of that, Miroku had been too weak to save his own skin. He'd been forced to rely on Sesshoumaru to rescue him, even after arguing pointlessly with the demon that very same night. _I don't know how he can even stand to look at me right now. I must be so disgusting in his eyes—nothing more than another useless human who can't take care of himself. _

Miroku pushed aside the heavy blankets that covered his slender form and climbed to his feet. He sent a weak smile over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru and said, "I plan to tell you everything as soon as I can, but first I need to wash this blood from my hands." His lover nodded understandingly and stood as well. Miroku's heart fluttered as Sesshoumaru approached and he suddenly found himself staring up into the demon's breathtaking eyes. Sesshoumaru took one of Miroku's small hands in his own and led the human to a doorway on the other side of the room. The entrance led to a small washroom where an enormous steaming bath laid in wait, as if Miroku's desire had already been known. The tub was every bit as deep as some lakes the monk had seen, and the misty air was scented with mint.

The monk grinned eagerly and slipped off his robe, letting it slide carelessly to the floor. Heedless of the golden eyes watching him so carefully, Miroku stepped into the large bath and groaned as the hot water hit his tense muscles, relaxing them instantly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back slowly, ready to soak his anxieties away. As soon as his head had had a chance to clear, he could explain the situation to Sesshoumaru and pray the demon would forgive him for his foolishness.

Lulling warmth spread through him from the ends of his hair to the tips of his toes. Miroku almost felt as if he could sleep again…but then he heard it. A rustle of fabric and a soft splash just a few inches to his left. Miroku's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into his lover's angelic face.

"Sesshou—" Miroku began, but the demon cut him off with a passionate kiss. The monk moaned readily as a wave of sensations washed over him. It had been too long since he'd surrendered to Sesshoumaru like this. It reminded him of the heedless passion they'd had between them at the beginning of their relationship. The demon's hands traced down his body slowly and sensually, careful to avoid his injuries while still bringing him unspeakable pleasure. Miroku exhaled sharply as Sesshoumaru used his claws to tickle the skin low on the human's abdomen, sending fire charging straight between his legs. He tried again to speak and managed to mutter, "Sesshoumaru."

The inu youkai stopped his ministrations for a moment and gazed into his lover's dark eyes, his own clouded with enough lust to make Miroku shiver. "Yes?" The black-haired man paused for a moment, unsure of how to phrase his question. It was something that had been weighing on his tongue for some time now. The words had just started to appear after those demons had attacked him, and now they were quite prominent in his mind. He had to know Sesshoumaru's answer to this question, or no matter how much he loved the demon, he couldn't stay with him.

"Sesshoumaru…" Miroku began again, taking a deep breath, "after all the trouble I've caused you, after you've seen all my weaknesses and doubts, after you've been forced to care for me and rescue me like I'm some frail child…how can you still want me?"

A moment of unbearable silence passed between them as golden eyes bored into dark brown ones like heavenly light. Miroku felt doubt tug at him like the most terrible of realized fears. Before his anxiety could ferment, Sesshoumaru's full lips pulled back into an almost delicate smile. The youkai uttered once sentence, so softly Miroku could barely hear it:

"Because I love you, Miroku."

The monk froze. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Sesshoumaru had never once said anything of the sort to him; Miroku had made it his personal responsibility to make sure such words _never_ passed Sesshoumaru's lips.

And yet…

The feeling in his chest was like an explosion of utter euphoria. Sesshoumaru loved him. The beautiful demon loved him and no other. Even after all their hardships, their uncertainties, their battle with the taboos of a relationship between a demon and a human…Sesshoumaru loved him, and Miroku loved him all the more because of it.

Heedless of his injuries, Miroku threw himself into Sesshoumaru's arms, grinning even as thick tears slid down his cheeks. Golden eyes danced with merriment as the demon lord studied his ecstatic lover. Sesshoumaru's long tongue slid out of his mouth to lick away Miroku's tears, and the next thing he knew their lips were sealed together in a fiery kiss of mingled love and lust. The monk's injuries were quickly forgotten; both seemed to realize they'd already discovered the greatest cure of all for any pain.

Miroku arched his back and moaned into Sesshoumaru's mouth as the demon's skilled hands went to work on his lower body. Claws teased his inner thigh before switching to gentle strokes along the growing hardness between his legs. The human returned the favor by slipping one leg between Sesshoumaru's and rubbing up against the demon, reveling in the low growl that sounded from his throat. Miroku had come to think of that growl as the most highly erotic sound in the entire universe.

The monk gasped as Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed his hips and lifted Miroku's entire body up until he was sitting on the edge of the bath. The dark-haired man shot him a look of mild confusion, but all quickly became clear as Sesshoumaru climbed gracefully to his feet and stood between his lover's legs. The demon was tall enough to gain an entire head over Miroku, even while he was perched on the bath's porcelain edge. Miroku's breathing became rough and heavy as Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled slowly down his naked body, taking in every detail. The beautiful inu youkai had always had the ability to light Miroku's skin on fire with the simplest of gestures.

Sesshoumaru swooped down suddenly and claimed the human's lips with his own, wrapping his arms tightly around Miroku's waist. The monk yielded his mouth easily, allowing it to be plundered by his demon lover's skillful tongue. From the urgent way Sesshoumaru delved into his mouth and the eagerness in his touch, Miroku knew his lover needed more, soon. He reached up and tangled his hands in silky silver hair, while simultaneously wrapping his legs around Sesshoumaru's waist. The demon gazed into his eyes for a brief moment before tenderly kissing his forehead and letting his passion loose.

Miroku cried out with abandon as his lover thrust mercilessly into him, giving him no time to adjust or relax his tense muscles. The human experienced no pain, however, because of the demon's enthusiasm. He knew Sesshoumaru's body by now, knew his rhythm and the heights his passion could reach. Miroku knew exactly how to move his body, how to buck and writhe in time with his lover's thrusts to make sure they both got the most out of their lovemaking. The workings of Sesshoumaru's skillful hands and tongue only added fuel to their fiery lust, forcing it higher and higher.

Finally, when their bodies could take no more and brought them simultaneously to the zenith of their pleasure, they both leaned in and whispered their love in each other's ears before breaking off into moans and sighs of ecstasy.

For hours afterwards, Miroku lay entwined with Sesshoumaru's body, almost exactly as he'd been when he'd first woken up. He marveled at the fact that the water in their bath never grew cold and was lulled into a dreamy state by the sound of his lover's beating heart. He felt as if the world outside had slowed to a crawl. Time did not exist to him; nothing existed to him but the rhythm of his breathing as it matched with that of the beautiful Taiyoukai lying next to him.

"Sesshoumaru…" Miroku whispered, needing to break the silence to assure himself that all this wonderfulness was real, "I never explained myself to you. I didn't mean to push you away so much over these past few weeks. My mind has been troubled, and I foolishly decided it would be better not to share my fears with you."

Sesshoumaru interrupted him by placing on gentle kiss on his lips. "Speak no more of it, my love. As long as you are content now, there's no need to talk of the past. I already told you, you can run away from me as many times as you wish. I'll never let you slip away for long."

Miroku couldn't keep the blissful grin from his face as he leaned up and kissed Sesshoumaru thoroughly. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment in time.

Little did he know, his peace would soon be shattered by five new arrivals at The Lord of the Western Land's fortress: one kitsune, one neko youkai, two human females, and one white-haired hanyou determined to strangle Miroku on sight.

To be continued….

_Gasp! Sesshoumaru has finally said those three special words! And it only took me sixteen chapters. Well, I want to know: did you love it? Did you hate it? Are you dying with anticipation to see what happens when Inuyasha and co. get to the castle? Well, you'll never find out anything if you don't review. Livejournal and forums and such are listed below:_

Livejournal: http/ www . livejournal . com/users/hieiaijin1410/

Forums: http/ www . fanfiction . net/f/671396/

_Spaces need to be removed. Ja mata!_


	17. Arrival

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for the delay, but a friend of mine requested a ten-chapter fic that I'm supposed to write in the two months before she graduates. Naturally, I've been working frantically on it, hence the late update. It's already posted, so check it out if you like. It's chock full of smutty goodness, I promise. _

_Anyways, I'm really hoping for more reviews this time around, simply because I'm a greedy bastard. I have plenty of other work that I could be doing… Keep that in mind when you reach the end of this chapter and see that 'Submit Review' button at the bottom. I'll be waiting to hear from you. _

_Disclaimer: If you think I own this…I wish you were right. _

…

"That's him…right there," a voice whispered to Miroku's left. "The human with the long robes. He's the one that got the three Hitachin brothers killed, and then an entire other group that attacked him while drunk."

"You lie! Sesshoumaru-sama would never kill his own over a scrawny beast like that!" said a second voice.

"It's true!" chimed in a third. "I saw the servants cleaning it up this morning. They were…"

Miroku's handsome face broke into a deep scowl, and he slammed the book in his hands shut with a resounding bang. Instantly, the whispers around him quieted. A split-second later, they rushed up again, louder and more annoying than ever. The monk had had more than his fair share of gossip that morning, and he decided he was sick of it. With a swish of his long robes, he climbed out of the supple leather armchair he'd been reading in and strode to the doors of the library, sparing not even a single glance for the youkai watching him.

_Damn bastards are no better than a flock of cackling hens, _he thought darkly as he strode down a corridor, making his way to the kitchens. _You'd think the rumors would have died down by now with the way news travels in this castle. _The monk slowed his furious strides, realizing he'd let his legs carry him too far in his eagerness to escape. He sighed quietly and retraced his steps until he found the small side hallway that he'd meant to turn on to.

Another breath of discontent escaped from Miroku's lips as he wondered why every solution he came across seemed to bring a flood of problems along with it. Sesshoumaru had finally confessed his love for the human, and Miroku had managed to give up his fears for the future. The two lovers were at last free from all the barriers between them…except for one. The monk had woken up that morning, warm and blissful in Sesshoumaru's arms, thinking that all was right with the world. He'd left the privacy of their personal chamber only to have that sentiment shattered by the rumors and low voices that followed him wherever he went.

If Miroku thought he'd been treated with hostility before, that was nothing compared to how it was now. Shoulders 'accidentally' shoved him in the halls at every opportunity. 'Hushed' voices were raised to a volume just loud enough for the monk to hear the vicious things that were being said. Piercing eyes trailed him like spotlights, forcing heat into his face every time he made a false move. It was torture without causing an ounce of physical pain.

The thing that irked Miroku the most was the fact that all the demons referred to him as 'that human' or 'Sesshoumaru's whore'. He was desperate to scream at them, "I am not just some whore! Sesshoumaru loves me! He said so himself!" but he knew the reaction he would get to that. Most would absolutely refuse to believe him, would laugh in his face. They knew their lord's history with humans and proud nature too well to fall for the lies of some foolish monk. As for the rest…they would probably kill him on sight.

Miroku sighed heavily as he entered the kitchen and took a seat at a wooden table in a quiet corner. The multitudes of servants in the room were too busy completing their daily chores to pay him any mind. Roaring fires were being tended, bubbling stews were being stirred, cakes were being decorated, vegetables were being chopped, and any number of demons stopped in randomly to sneak a quick bite of food from the enormous, overstocked pantries. The human often chose to come here when the rest of the castle became too much. The hustle and bustle required to feed an entire fortress full of demons was more than enough to distract the servants from any gossip circling about. As long as Miroku remained here, he was free from it all.

The monk rested his forehead on the cool wood of the table, closing his eyes. He wished Sesshoumaru could be with him right now, but the demon lord had duties to attend to. Miroku had been surprised to learn that his lover didn't spend the vast majority of his time decimating villages like he'd always assumed. Sesshoumaru could usually be found patrolling his lands or in meetings with his advisors and fellow demon lords. The role of Lord of the Western Lands had always seemed so glamorous to Miroku, but it wasn't at all what the human had expected. Sesshoumaru was respected, but not as utterly feared by his advisors as he was by the rest of the population. The members of his higher order were not afraid to contradict him or speak openly, as Miroku had begun to think most people were.

Miroku had been almost dumbstruck the first time he'd seen Sesshoumaru cock his head thoughtfully to the side, listening to an opposing view made by a young demon general who was passing through the West with his army. This had been during a meeting that the monk had been privileged enough to earn an invitation to, since he was normally kept far away from the other high-ranking youkai in the castle. The Taiyoukai had not lashed out at the general or silenced him with a single frosty glare. He had listened patiently and put great thought into what the other demon had said. In the end, Sesshoumaru's proposal was still chosen over the other, but it was modified to include some of his opposition's ideas. Miroku had barely been able to keep his mouth from dropping open during this and had never mentioned his surprise to Sesshoumaru. Obviously, some of the ideas that he'd formed about his lover were not as infallible as he'd once thought.

Miroku was started out of his old memories by a sudden commotion in the kitchen. He immediately raised his head from the table and located its source. A few servants had busted loudly into the kitchen through the same doors the human had used himself. Miroku recognized them instantly as some of the few that regularly served him. Sesshoumaru normally made sure to change his lover's servants every week for fear that they would grow familiar enough to attempt an assassination. The ones that had just entered the kitchen, however, had been serving the inu youkai for decades, even centuries, and had earned enough of his trust to be allowed near his mate.

There were three of them, each bearing an identical expression of tense readiness. Their eyes scanned the busy mob in the kitchen until they eventually came across Miroku, who was still sitting perfectly still at a table in the corner. Immediately, they approached him, pausing only to bow respectfully.

"You are needed in the main entrance hall, Houshi-sama," one of the servants said, gesturing politely but firmly at the nearest exit. "We have been asked by our Lord Sesshoumaru to personally escort you there."

In an instant, Miroku's guard was raised. "Why would Sesshoumaru want to see me in the entrance hall?" The servant flinched at the intimate way in which Miroku failed to use an honorific after his master's name. Miroku had never bothered with them before coming to the castle, and he hadn't seen any reason to break the tradition once he'd arrived.

"We were not given details, only instructions," came the tense reply. "You are to come with us now by order of Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku considered the demon's words, studying his face all the while. He could sense no deceit in the man, nor any underlying conspiracy. With a quick nod, Miroku rose to his feet and followed the three servants as they spun around and led him quickly from the room. Miroku frowned as the contrast between the noisy kitchen and the silent corridor outside it nearly startled him. _I wish I knew what this was all about. _

The castle's entrance hall was a room that Miroku had not visited often. It was traditionally used for greeting large groups of visiting youkai and sometimes for hosting parties. Seldom did any being step into it for any reason other than to wipe off the latest layer of dust that had gathered on its floors. Miroku couldn't think of why Sesshoumaru had summoned him _there_, of all places. It was not a long walk, and as the doors leading to the entrance hall loomed up before him, Miroku found himself growing more and more apprehensive with each step he took.

Abruptly, the silence around him was shattered by several loud shouts coming from his destination. The different voices echoed eerily around the human, but his sharp ears were able to pick the sounds apart. A strange look came over his face as he realized the loudest voice of all was one that sounded remarkably familiar. He'd heard that voice shout in the same aggravated tone too many times for him to count. _It can't possibly be…? Could it? _

Miroku broke into a run and sprinted down the last few feet of corridor that separated him from the entrance hall. He threw the doors open and did not stop running as he burst in on a new scene. The hall was crowded with about two dozen servants and youkai soldiers, forming a loose, centered circle in the middle of the chamber's white marble floors. The low buzz of their conversation was not enough to cover up the shouts coming from within the throng, though every noise echoed loudly off the vaulted ceiling. Miroku was able to hear perfectly as the familiar voice screeched, "If one of you damn bastards doesn't go fetch that stupid monk now, I'm going to start tearing open skulls!"

The monk grinned as another equally familiar voice joined the first. "Inuyasha, stop screaming at these poor people! It's a miracle they let you into the castle at all!"

"What do you know about it, wench? My bastard of a brother could have our friend locked up in a dungeon somewhere! Think about someone other than yourself for—"

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" A large smack cut through the air, sending Miroku into a laughing fit. After so much time apart, these familiar words were like music to his ears.

The monk ran forward and easily parted the crowd to find Inuyasha and the rest of his friends. The hanyou himself was lying on the floor, looking dazed, while Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo stood around him smugly. The second he approached, their eyes locked onto him. Sango was the first to speak. "H-Houshi-sama?" Her dark eyes widened as she adjusted the Hiraikotsu that hung over her shoulder. Kagome snapped to attention next, "It _is_ him! It's Miroku! He's alive!" Shippo and Kirara bounded over to him and began nuzzling at his legs, just as a flood of whispers rose up from the demons surrounding them. Angry eyes were focused on their every move.

Miroku heard a growl from nearby and looked over to see that Inuyasha had risen to his feet and was scowling at the surrounding youkai, daring them to make a single hostile move. "Good to see you alive and kickin', Miroku," Inuyasha said out of the corner of his mouth, still growling at the other demons. "Have any idea where my bastard brother is?"

"I assume you mean this Sesshoumaru, hanyou."

The entire group spun around as a new voice floated to them from across the room. Sesshoumaru had just swept through the doors in all his majestic glory, quickly making the rest of the youkai scatter away in respect. Blazing golden eyes met blazing golden eyes as Inuyasha immediately stepped between his brother and his friends, settling into a battle stance.

"Relax, dear brother." Sesshoumaru's eyes were as sharp as Inuyasha's as the Taiyoukai continued to approach. "I mean to harm to anyone in this room, though you have the gall to burst into our father's fortress in such an ignoble way. I come only to ask your purpose here. If I deem it worthy, you will not be thrown out like peasants."

Inuyasha let out a vicious snarl. "We came to see what tortures you've put our friend through! Miroku's been missing for weeks now! We had no clue what happened after you abducted him!"

Sesshoumaru raised a fine eyebrow. "Abducted?" He chuckled slightly. "There's something here that you greatly misunderstand, brother." Miroku began to feel cold inside. He'd never explained his relationship with Sesshoumaru completely to his friends. It seemed it was all going to come out now…. The same questions kept racing around in his head: _Will I lose the only friends I've ever had? Will they think I've betrayed them? Will they hate me? _

Before anyone could say another word, Inuyasha suddenly fell out of his battle stance, assuming the posture of one standing in the presence of friends. His golden eyes remained wary and watchful, but he lost all other signs of outward threat. "Sesshoumaru, I misunderstand nothing. I know more about your relationship with my friend than I'd like to, frankly. Your scents tell me all I need to know." Miroku blushed as he realized both of them must reek of each other and could do nothing to hide or deny the smell. Inuyasha continued, "I haven't said a word to the others, and it was damn near the death of me to keep your secret." He glared at them both. "You'll tell them now, or I'll forget my momentary kindness and tell them myself." With that, Inuyasha plunked down on the floor, Tetsusaiga in his lap, and glared holes in the marble.

Kagome gave the hanyou a confused look, which was deftly ignored. "Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

"I believe I can explain that." Miroku didn't know he'd spoken until he heard his own voice echoing around him. His face colored for a moment as all eyes, including those of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, came to focus on him. Nervously, he moved away from his friends and went to stand at his lover's side, avoiding his piercing gaze. "I meant to tell all of you. I never wanted to keep anything from you. But…I was afraid of what you'd think." Miroku could sense Sesshoumaru staring at him. He could almost feel the question burning in his lover's mind: _Were you ashamed to tell them about me? _

Slowly, Miroku slipped his hand into Sesshoumaru's, lacing their fingers together in the same way they'd been the first morning the two lovers had woken up next to each other, all those months ago in a clearing in the woods…

The monk heard gasps sound around them—from both his friends and the youkai in the room—but as he lifted his gaze to meet the fiery gold of Sesshoumaru's, he was lost to them all.

Miroku was about to speak again, to reveal the truth once and for all, but a single slender finger pressed to his lips stopped him. "Let me," Sesshoumaru whispered, his voice a silken purr on the air. Miroku nodded slowly, lost in the heady lust hanging between them. Doubtless, it was no longer necessary for the lovers to reveal themselves. All could clearly sense the passion between them, but Sesshoumaru spoke regardless, his voice proud and lilting. "The man you see before me, this human monk, is my mate, my only mate." A single gasp rose up from the onlookers, but it was quickly silenced by a glare from the demon lord. He continued, "Miroku is no mere toy to me. I will protect him for as long as I am able. I love him."

Miroku's heart felt as if it would burst as he heard his lover speak the words he longed to hear before an entire room of people. The demons in the room would spread his words around like wildfire. Miroku would no longer be just Sesshoumaru's whore. But even more important than words or titles was the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice in his ear, the look in his eyes as he spoke of love so freely. Miroku had no doubt the inu youkai meant every word. No other would ever be able to capture Sesshoumaru's heart in the same way Miroku had.

"I have only this to say." A voice broke through Miroku's happiness and brought him crashing back to reality. Inuyasha had finally risen from his seat on the floor and was staring Sesshoumaru squarely in the eye. Miroku's nervousness returned. After all this, would his friends really abandon him?

"If you _ever_," Inuyasha snapped, "do anything to hurt Miroku in any way, I'll hunt you down like the dog you are!" Miroku's face split into a grin as his companions quickly backed up Inuyasha's claim with cheers and whoops of excitement.

"I must say, Miroku-kun," Kagome teased, "I always knew you weren't a real monk, and falling in love with a demon proves I was right about you."

"A demon…" Sango's eyes were wide. "Of all things…" Shippo and Kirara let out indignant huffs beside her, and she quickly patted their heads in apology. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"You are welcome to stay in the castle of our mutual father, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru invited, pulling Miroku close. "That goes for your companions as well. You will not be harmed as long as you remain under my protection and my mate desires your presence." Sesshoumaru kissed the top of Miroku's head. "His every desire is mine to fulfill." The monk's face filled with color as his friends exchanged knowing glances and smirks.

"We'll just leave you two alone," Kagome said cheerfully, yanking Inuyasha from the room by his ear. "Don't worry about us! We can find rooms on our own!"

Immediately, a handful of servants leapt up from the nearby crowd and began directing Miroku's friends away, making no comment as to their lord's apparent lapse in sanity in inviting more humans, demons, and a hanyou into the castle. Miroku nuzzled into his lover's neck, breathing in his spicy scent. "The second I think I have you figured out, Sesshoumaru, you invite your brother to live with us. We'll never have a quiet moment again after this."

Sesshoumaru bent down and let his tongue trace hotly over Miroku's ear, his voice breathy as he whispered, "Then we'd better enjoy it while we can."

To be continued…

_This is not the end, folks, but we're getting close. Just three more chapters left after this! I have one final twist heading your way, and I'm not saying if we'll have a happy ending or not. It looks fluffy so far, but you never know…and, of course, lemony goodness on the way. Be sure to review while you still can. Livejournal and forums and such are listed below:_

Livejournal: http/ www . livejournal . com/users/hieiaijin1410/

Forums: http/ www . fanfiction . net/f/671396/

_Spaces need to be removed. Ja mata!_


	18. Leave

_I loved the reviews that I received for the last chapter, even if there weren't that many of them. Maybe I'm just getting spoiled, but I'm so close to finishing this story that I really want the last few chapters to be special. Review, or you'll never get updates on time, my dears. Welcome to chapter 18: Leave. _

_Disclaimer: I didn't own it seventeen chapters ago; I don't own it now. _

…

"Miroku-kun, are you feeling alright?" The monk felt a sharp nudge in his side and sat up with a yelp, rubbing the tender area.

"What was that for?" he grumbled moodily, turning to face the young girl sitting next to him at the breakfast table.

"You were staring off into space again," Kagome answered matter-of-factly. "I don't know what you've been thinking about so hard these past few days, but I barely ever see you without a dreamy look on your face." Her dark eyes turned devious. "Unless you're thinking about a certain very handsome Taiyoukai…" She turned to Sango and gave the other female a suggestive wink, which sent them both into a fit of womanly giggles.

Miroku forced a grin to his face and chuckled along with them, albeit a bit roughly. He would never admit it aloud, but Kagome had hit the nail on the proverbial head. Hard as Miroku tried to distract himself from his current situation, his thoughts always seemed to turn back to his ever-distant lover. Not even a love confession in front of room full of demons and humans had been enough to erase Miroku's worries. Things had certainly taken a turn for the worse since the 'Incident', as the monk had come to call it in his head.

Hostilities against him had become infinitely more varied and creative, not to mention childish. Wet, squishy things found their way into his bed at night. Equally unpleasant objects also appeared in his meals and even smeared over his clothing. Sesshoumaru had thoroughly interrogated all parties that might have been involved in the aggression, but anyone who revealed anything was found severely mangled by the end of the day, no doubt thanks to the others concerned. The servants knew not to talk at this point, since their master could hardly slaughter them all.

Much as Miroku tried to deny this thought, it occurred to him that Sesshoumaru was not really trying to catch the culprits. The demon lord had hardly spent any time at all with his human lover since the Incident, leaving Miroku alone with Inuyasha and the others. Granted, the monk loved being back with his friends and hearing about everything that had happened to them in his absence, but no amount of love from them could fill the hole Sesshoumaru was leaving in his heart. There were times when those stunning gold eyes seemed to pass right through him, refusing to see Miroku for what he was. The few moments he had alone with Sesshoumaru were awkward and forced.

Just last week, Sesshoumaru had shaken Miroku roughly awake to tell him he would be leaving on a week-long trip to a border country in the south in order to establish friendlier relations with its new leader. Miroku, barely awake, had only been able to look at Sesshoumaru with confusion in his dark, sleepy eyes. "But didn't you just come back from that same country two days ago? And aren't they allies with the Western Land? Why would you need to work on the relationship between you both if you're already—?"

Sesshoumaru had stared at him with the coldest eyes Miroku had seen since they'd first become lovers. It had stilled the very words in the human's throat, preventing them from any thoughts of escape. Without even a backward glance, Sesshoumaru had turned away from their mutual bed and strode from the room, leaving behind a pale and shaken Miroku. He couldn't understand this. It was as if confessing his love had somehow reverted Sesshoumaru back to the way he'd been when they'd first met.

Miroku couldn't stand it—this feeling of uncertainty when it came to the man he loved. Frankly, the thought of being so coldly brushed off after everything he'd been through made him more angry than sad. He was sick of having his emotions played with as if they meant nothing. He was sick of feeling as if _he_ meant nothing. He was sick of not knowing if the next time Sesshoumaru touched him would be to kiss him or to kill him.

Miroku sighed heavily, scraping his chopsticks across his breakfast plate in an attempt to make it look as if he were eating. All this stress had ruined his appetite for several days now. It was getting harder and harder to hide all the weight he'd lost in just his flowing monk robes. Even worse were the dark circles under his eyes and the sallow color of his skin. His friends hadn't said anything to him yet, but he knew they'd noticed from the way Kagome urged more food on him and Sango asked him every so often if he wanted to rest. Even Inuyasha and Shippo ceased their bickering in his presence, as if afraid the interaction would unsettle him further. In truth, such a familiar act would have done much to comfort Miroku.

The only thing keeping him afloat from day to day was the presence of his friends, laughing and playing. Every glare he received from a group of passing inu youkai was met by an equally fierce one from Sango, a flexing of Inuyasha's claws, an indignant snort from Kagome, and even growls from little Shippo and Kirara. It lightened his heart to think these people were willing to go through so much just to be with him. Never once did they bring up a word of disapproval for his relationship with their long-term enemy Sesshoumaru. They made a point of never saying a single malicious thing about the demon in his presence, though they never said anything good either.

Sesshoumaru himself never interacted with the group at all. If Miroku was with his friends, he would see no sign of the demon lord for as long as he remained with them. He was grateful to his lover for not starting any conflicts, but he wondered if maybe the Taiyoukai was just using his estranged brother as an excuse to avoid Miroku. He certainly seemed to be doing that a lot lately: finding reasons to stay out late until he was sure Miroku would be sleeping, eating his meals with his advisors, even going so far as to ignore Miroku if he asked him where he was going. It all just seemed so…secretive. As if Sesshoumaru were planning something behind Miroku's back. The monk's heart turned cold at the thought that his lover might be planning to get rid of him.

He felt another nudge in his ribs, softer this time. He lifted his dark eyes to find gold waiting for him inches from his face. He knew instantly that this liquid sun did not belong to his lover from the amount of emotion he could see in those eyes. The only time Miroku had seen Sesshoumaru's eyes anything but calm and composed was when he took him back to his bedchamber.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Miroku forced a polite smile to his face, feeling the apprehension that golden eyes always brought to his body drain away. At first, his friend didn't reply. All he did was stare straight into Miroku's eyes, searching for something. The monk couldn't say what that something was, and he began to feel uneasy. "Inuyasha, if you need to talk about something, then—"

Suddenly, a fist slammed into Miroku's skull. The human yelped, more out of surprise than pain. The blow actually hadn't hurt at all, but he raised a hand to his head and rubbed the spot anyways, eyes open wide with surprise.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs to talk about something, monk!" Inuyasha snarled, crossing his arms over his lean chest. "I've never seen you look this pathetic before in your life. Shouldn't you be happy? You got what you wanted. We're here, we're supporting you despite all our common sense, and you managed to melt the heart of the coldest bastard on the face of the planet. Why aren't you dancing around the room?"

Miroku's smile left his face. "Inuyasha, it's…complicated."

"Bullshit!" Miroku jerked back, as if the comment had stung him. Inuyasha leaned over him, placing a hand on the table. Miroku heard two chairs shift back and saw Kagome and Sango remove Shippo and Kirara from the room. They probably didn't want Inuyasha making any more outbursts in the presence of the two young ones.

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed into a glare. "I don't know what my brother's doing to you, but he sure as hell isn't starving you. And I know he didn't give you those dark circles under your eyes. He may be the source of whatever's bothering you, but that doesn't mean you have to let him get to you."

Miroku tried to interrupt, but Inuyasha silenced him with a growl and continued, "I don't want to hear your excuses. If you love my brother like you say you do, you should be willing to talk to him. Be upfront with your feelings, or don't bother feeling anything at all. I'm sick of watching you slink around, growing thinner and thinner by the day. I spent too much time covering for your sorry ass to watch you blow it all now!" Inuyasha gave him one last meaningful glance before abruptly turning around and stalking from the room. It seemed he was too riled up to lecture Miroku further.

The monk sat in stunned silence. He knew Inuyasha had said what he'd said out of concern, but that didn't keep his words from being a cold slap in the face. A lot of it was overly harsh, but a lot more was just what Miroku needed to hear. He stood quickly, determination shining in his dark eyes.

Miroku stalked from the room, striding quickly, and did not stop until he'd reached the bedroom he shared with Sesshoumaru. He poked his head inside and saw exactly what he'd hoped to see. Sesshoumaru was standing near his favorite window, gazing out over the rolling hills that surrounded his fortress. His head did not turn towards Miroku as the human entered the room, but the demon's body became noticeably tense.

"Sesshoumaru, we need to talk," Miroku said coolly, hiding his nervousness well. That seemed to get the Taiyoukai's attention, since he finally turned to look at his lover. Miroku almost fell under the power of those golden eyes, but through some inner strength he didn't know he had, he somehow held his ground.

"I want to know what's been going on with you lately," Miroku demanded, calling on the charm he'd used to swindle people out of their riches back before he'd met Inuyasha. His eyes were level and calm, as was his voice, and his body had settled into a casual pose. He looked more as if he were haggling over the price of a vegetable than confronting a murderous demon. "You've been acting strangely lately, and I don't understand why. I want you to talk to me about it."

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment, not moving or giving any other indication that he was even listening. Miroku waited for a few tense seconds, quickly losing his composure. He was just about to restate his question when Sesshoumaru abruptly appeared before him. The monk gasped and took an instinctive step back. He'd forgotten just how damnably fast Sesshoumaru could move sometimes.

Before he could so much as blink, Sesshoumaru had his chin in a vice-like grip and was forcing him back. He didn't stop until Miroku's back was pressed against the door he'd entered from. Sesshoumaru had held him like this before, but never with so much force or lack of lust. There was nothing sexual about this situation and certainly nothing loving. Miroku swallowed thickly, feeling what little color he had in his cheeks drain quickly away. This was another one of those moments when he was forced to fear for his life at the hands of his lover.

"You want to know what I've been doing all this time." Sesshoumaru's voice was a deathly whisper, matching the ice in his eyes. Miroku dared not reply. He remained perfectly still, like an animal caught in a trap that had been struggling for so long he'd finally lost all hope of escape.

Sesshoumaru smirked, obviously smelling the fear in the air. "You want to know why I've been traveling to so many different countries, why I've been staying out at meetings late at night, why I've let you stay with you friends all this time instead of me?" The demon's grip tightened slightly, not enough to choke Miroku but enough to bring him a measure of discomfort.

The monk continued his silence, both out of fear and curiosity. Maybe Sesshoumaru was finally going to give him the answers he desired. All hope of this was shattered when Sesshoumaru suddenly leaned down, lowering his mouth until it was a few scant inches from Miroku's left ear.

His vice was soft, no more than a whisper that tickled against the monk's skin. "It's none of your concern."

With that, Sesshoumaru released him, watching as Miroku's weak legs failed to support him and he crumpled to the floor. Another smirk rose to his lips, and in a mocking gesture of tenderness, Sesshoumaru raised one hand to his lips and blew Miroku a kiss. The human regained his senses enough to rise to his feet and open the door he'd been pressed against moments before. He left without even looking back. Inuyasha had told him to talk to Sesshoumaru, and this was what had come from it.

He was now more uncertain than he'd ever been before.

To be continued…

_See, this is what happens when you don't review. You get bombarded with angst and no smut. Change that, and just maybe my writing will change. Anyways, not many chapters left, so let me hear from you while I still can. Thanks to everyone who has seen this story through from the beginning, and all the people who found and loved it later. Y'all make it all worth it. See you next time._


	19. Kimono

_Sorry about my abnormal bouts of updating, y'all. I was having trouble juggling all four of my stories at once, especially on top of my summer job and assignments and such. Then suddenly, a thought occurred to me. Counting these two, I'm two chapters away from finishing both Unholy Attraction and Fallen; why not just get them knocked out of the way and then focus on my two new stories? So, that's what I'm doing. Thanks for all the reviews, minna-sama. They're doubly appreciated since THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! Enjoy it while you can, 'cause it's finally coming to a close . Welcome to Chapter 18: Kimono.  
_

_Disclaimer: If I didn't own it 18 chapters ago, why would I own it now?_

…

Miroku was feeling utterly sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe he was doing this, that he'd actually managed to sink so low. His leg muscles were killing him from holding his body in the same cramped position for so long. His lungs burned from all the dust he kept having to breathe in. He made a mental note to find whatever servants were supposed to have cleaned this room and have them personally removed from the castle.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was looking every bit as beautiful as usual. Miroku's dark eyes never left his lover as he watched the demon casually turn a page in the book he was reading, his golden eyes scanning loftily over it. They were in one of the castle's many, many libraries, though only one of the two was aware of the other's presence. The monk had made absolutely certain to conceal himself from Sesshoumaru's heightened senses. This was one time when he could _not_ be caught anywhere near the demon.

Miroku was…well, in all honesty, he supposed he'd have to call it stalking. Ever since the incident when Sesshoumaru had grabbed Miroku, the monk had been determined to find out exactly what was going on. He started cataloging where Sesshoumaru went and when. He paid careful attention to everything his lover said, searching for lies. Eventually, that all gave way to following the demon's every move.

Miroku hadn't thought of it as stalking at first, since he'd never planned to keep his actions hidden if he got caught, but slowly that had all changed. He'd grown more and more aware of how he was invading his lover's privacy with every passing day. Eventually, he knew that he would simply melt into the ground if he were ever caught. That, or Sesshoumaru would kill him. At the same time, he was not about to stop his actions. He was in far too deep now, and his suspicions had done nothing but grow.

Miroku flexed the muscles in his pale legs, trying to get the blood circulating again. He had crammed himself between a pillar and bookcase and remained there for what seemed like the entire day. The night before, he'd overheard Sesshoumaru mention to one of his advisors that he would be late to a lunch conference due to a meeting he had to make in the library Miroku now stood in. The casual way the Taiyoukai had mentioned the meeting, then quickly changed subjects made Miroku think something was surely up. What kind of meeting could keep Sesshoumaru from his duties as a demon lord?

The monk had made his way to the library an hour before lunch and had found himself the perfect hiding place. He was completely concealed, yet his odd angle allowed him to see nearly the entire library at once. It was certainly lacking in comfort, but he was willing to fight his way through the pain in order to secure some answers for himself. Sesshoumaru had arrived exactly on time only to take a seat on one of the elegant sofas in the room and pull out a book as if he were here for that alone. He'd proceeded to sit there and read for an amount of time that was immeasurable to Miroku. The monk was hungry, tired, and near swooning from watching his lover sit there in all his unearthly glory. What was he doing here anyways? Every minute made him feel more and more foolish for his decision to follow his lover.

In truth, much as Sesshoumaru's strange behavior bothered—and even frightened—Miroku, a part of him still trusted that his lover wasn't doing anything that needed to be kept hidden. He was just being Sesshoumaru, Miroku prayed, and he would return to the subtly kind man the human had come to know and love any day now. Miroku gritted his teeth. He needed to end this now. He was seconds away from standing up and revealing himself to Sesshoumaru, when suddenly the door to the library burst open.

Miroku's eyes darted immediately to it, and his breath caught in his throat.

"My apologies if I kept you waiting, Sesshoumaru-sama," a smooth male voice called. It belonged to an equally smooth inu youkai, dressed in flowing white robes that complimented creamy skin and hair the color of noon sunshine. The dog demon had the same kind of androgynous beauty that Miroku always associated with Sesshoumaru. He was obviously of very high breeding. On top of that, the way he greeted Sesshoumaru—with only an inclination of his head instead of a full bow—showed a level of familiarity that made Miroku bristle. How did this _man_ come to think such a display was proper?

"You are forgiven, though I expect punctuality in the future." Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and approached the new man, moving with the fluidity of water. Miroku's dark eyes locked hard on the two. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks, though he was at a loss to explain why. Something about the way these two interacted set his hairs standing on end.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet with me despite your meeting," the blonde demon said with a smile, moving closer to Sesshoumaru. "If it weren't for all the secrecy, I could have arranged this for a better time."

"It is imperative that no one learns of our relations," Sesshoumaru replied promptly. "All manner of uncomfortable consequences could arise if Miroku found out before everything was in place. I will reveal the truth to him once I feel the time is right."

It was all Miroku could do in that moment to stifle a pained gasp building in his throat. Sesshoumaru had talked about having "relations" with this inu youkai. What did he mean by that? And why must it be kept a secret? What…was Sesshoumaru preparing to tell him? Hot tears sprang into the corners of Miroku's eyes. From the sounds of things…Sesshoumaru was having an affair.

It all made sense to him now. Miroku was finally able to snap together all the pieces of the puzzle. This would explain why Sesshoumaru had seemed so distant, why he'd been sneaking off at odd times to go on "meeting" after "meeting", why he seemed to be juggling the stories he fed to Miroku, why he'd attacked him the other day….

It all made sense in such a blaringly harsh way, Miroku couldn't help but let out the tiniest of whimpers. This blonde demon was Sesshoumaru's new lover. He'd been his lover for several weeks now, it seemed. That, or there had been others before him. Sesshoumaru was waiting for the right time to tell Miroku so he could kick him out of the castle. Or worse, kill him and probably his friends as well. It was clear to the human now that Sesshoumaru was finished with him. He'd been finished with him for quite some time.

The blonde man pulled a rectangular box out of a pocket in his flowing robes just then, as if the knife in Miroku's back was not throbbing already.

"I brought this with me," he said as he reached for the bow tying the box closed, "just as I said I would. It was an honor to receive it from you; I only wish I could keep it a little longer."

"Any longer and Miroku might grow suspicious," Sesshoumaru replied with a hint of a smile. He reached out to take the lid from the box as soon as the blonde youkai untied its ribbon. Miroku craned his neck to see inside and crooned with quiet pain as he saw what was inside.

The white and gold kimono…the one Sesshoumaru had specifically picked out for him…. It was inside the box. Sesshoumaru must have taken it from his closet some time when the human was too distraught with thoughts of the distance between them to notice it's absence. As if that weren't bad enough…it seemed he had lent it to his new lover, probably to wear on one of their excursions together. And now he planned to slip it back into Miroku's closet as if nothing had happened.

Miroku watched through thick tears as the blonde demon bowed to Sesshoumaru and turned away, exiting the library. The human put his head down on his knees—unable to take it any longer—and sobbed quietly. His heart was rending with alarming speed in light of everything he'd just learned. He'd been right to suspect Sesshoumaru and wrong to ever trust him at all. The monk had been replaced as easily as the moon replaced the sun in the sky. He'd probably never meant anything to the demon at all. Those whispered words of love and passion, the embraces, the time they'd spent together…all of it was meaningless.

And it was shredding Miroku to lengths of heartbroken ribbon.

"Miroku, you can come out now," Sesshoumaru's voice suddenly called, making the human jerk with surprise. He looked up. With a gasp, his dark eyes immediately found gold ones. Sesshoumaru was standing right beside what he'd thought of as a perfect hiding place. Miroku scrambled to get to his feet, hanging his head in an attempt to hide his tears until he had a chance to wipe at them with the sleeve of his robes.

"Sesshoumaru, I was just—"

"I know what you were doing," the demon interrupted, looking Miroku square in the eyes as soon as the human was standing. "I've known for quite some time that you've been following me. Did you honestly think you could hide yourself from your lover?"

Miroku gritted his teeth at the question. "You have no right to call me your lover." He gestured at the white and gold kimono draped over Sesshoumaru's arm. "No more right than that garment."

Sesshoumaru's face took on a queer expression, and he quirked an eyebrow. "How have you come to this conclusion?"

Miroku felt anger rise up in him, the irrational kind of anger that was known to start bar fights or even entire wars. "If you know I've been following you, then surely you know that I heard everything you said just then!"

"What of it?" Sesshoumaru's impassive face was so calm it fed the flames of irritation in Miroku.

"If you have another lover just come out and _tell m_e! Playing dumb is unbecoming of you, Sesshoumaru-_sama_." Miroku poured all of his anger and hurt into that honorific, mocking the way the blonde youkai had said it.

For the first time in his entire life, Miroku could honestly say Sesshoumaru looked surprised. He opened his mouth to speak, then slowly shut it again. He seemed to be thinking very hard. "You think…you think I have replaced you as my mate?"

"Damn straight," Miroku growled, forgetting in his anger that he was speaking to a creature that could snap his neck as easily as one might snap an ant's. "I heard everything you said just then. You've been meeting up with that other demon and keeping it secret from me. You even lent him my kimono! I wish you'd never brought me here! I wish you'd never let me fall in love with you! I don't understand why you led me on and put up with me for this long if you were just going to toss me aside in the end!"

Miroku took a deep breath and opened his mouth to shout some more, but the action was halted by a hand over his lips. Sesshoumaru firmly sealed them with his palm, stepping closer.

"I do not understand how you can have so little faith in the man you claim to love," Sesshoumaru whispered, hot breath tickling Miroku's ear. His golden eyes were so fragile-looking that Miroku began to wonder if he had somehow slipped into a dream. Sesshoumaru never allowed himself to look vulnerable. Even more confusing were the words he said now.

"I have not taken another lover, I assure you," Sesshoumaru continued, emphasizing every syllable in a way that refused to let Miroku doubt his sincerity. "You have it wrong."

Miroku reached up and moved Sesshoumaru's hand. "Then…then what's going on?" Confusion pooled in his dark eyes.

Sesshoumaru gave him a small smile. "I was trying to keep it a secret from you. I accomplished my task so well I led you to believe I was keeping much more secret than I actually was. I apologize for any worry I may have caused you, but I was merely trying to keep you from figuring it out before the time came."

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked in a pleading voice. "If you weren't having an affair, then why were you acting so strangely? And why did you give my kimono to that other man?"

"That other man," Sesshoumaru replied, "is the master weaver of my castle. I had him take your kimono and make some alterations. Perhaps they will clear the mystery up."

Sesshoumaru held out his arm, offering the garment hanging from it to Miroku. The monk reached for it, holding it up before him. His eyes widened as he realized it had indeed been altered. Miroku gasped as he realized what the kimono had been altered to resemble.

"It's a…a shiro-maku! A wedding kimono!" Miroku looked up at Sesshoumaru. "What does this mean?"

Instead of answering, Sesshoumaru leaned down and pressed his lips to Miroku's, soft and demanding at the same time. "I've already made the arrangements for the ceremony," he whispered against Miroku's lips, moving to kiss his neck. "All I need is your promise."

"P…Promise?" Miroku managed to choke out between ragged breaths. His heart was pounding so hard it made him feel dizzy.

Sesshoumaru pulled away and looked into his lover's eyes. "Your promise that you will be mine forever. Not just for today or for tomorrow, but for all the days that we will spend on this earth." Sesshoumaru tilted Miroku's chin up, bringing their faces very close. "Bind your soul to mine, Miroku. Be with me until the very end. Please say you will."

Miroku's mouth was hanging open. His astonishment could not have been more complete. Even so, the only answer he could possibly give to Sesshoumaru's request was clear in his mind.

"I will," he whispered, leaning up to press his lips to Sesshoumaru's another time. "I will be yours, Sesshoumaru, as long as you will be mine."

The demon chuckled softly. "Forever."

To be continued…

…_and there you have it. The next chapter is the LAST, and I'm sure you know what it will include . Review, my sweets, or you may never see it. _


	20. Wedding

_For the love of yaoi, people, this is it! The end. The FINAL chapter of my legacy: Unholy Attraction. I can, without a doubt, say that this fic single-handedly made me a name on this website. I can remember thinking it was awesome to be on 30 favorites lists; then I began this story and that number spiked to over 200. And to think, this was never meant to be more than three chapters. Not only was it my first fic to make it to the double digits, it's likely to be the longest one I'll ever write. It was also my first one to break 100 reviews (let alone 400). And it took me over a YEAR to get this far. Just…wow. It blows my mind every time I think of all that has gone into this one simple story. Not to mention, I've made friends with quite a few people through writing this: shoutout to **Heidi-chan, Kaylee-chan, Marysa-chan**, and all the rest. _

_And this…this is my final author note. The last time I'll ever speak to you guys through the voice of Unholy Attraction is this writing right here. It almost makes me reluctant to stop, but I know you guys are anxious for the end. I only hope I don't disappoint. Let me take this opportunity to say just how much I've adored writing this story, hearing from you all, and anxiously scrambling to update while the ideas were still fresh. It's truly been a pleasure, and I hope to hear from all of you again soon in my future ventures. Welcome to the final chapter, Chapter Twenty: Wedding. _

…

A single Shinto priest surveyed the crowd before him with carefully calculating eyes. He held a brand new bamboo flute in his hands, made specifically for this occasion. It was branded with the mark of a powerful demon lord—the Taiyoukai who would be participating in a soul-binding ceremony at dusk—along with the seal of the Shinto dojo that would be performing the ceremony with the help of the many demons studying within it. The demon holding the flute was the Head Priest, name of Kogarasumaru, and his whirring silver eyes were taking a moment to figure out exactly how many of his flute players would be needed to carry over the noise made by the crowd.

The guests gathered at this ceremony included the finest and purest—though not necessarily the best-mannered—demons in all the Western Lands. They had come flocking to the small dojo, which was nestled between the majestic peaks of two snow-capped mountain tops, at the request of one Lord Sesshoumaru.

The main ceremony was to be held within the dojo, in a large courtyard cobbled with silver-gray stones flecked lightly with fresh green moss. A stage made of similar stone had been built in the center of the courtyard, and that was where the couple would engage in the ceremony. Spring could be smelled heavily on the air, and the presence of many drifting sakura blossoms added to the majestic effect. Though winter was long since passed and only a smattering of melting snow still spotted the ground here and there, the dojo's famous sakura blossoms gave the impression of snowfall nearly year-round.

The sun was setting slowly over the many mountain peaks in the distance, casting streamers of tangerine, maroon, and lilac across the sky. These vibrant rays of light reflected on patches of glittering snow, transforming them into pools of faceted color. A few of these breathtaking pools rested on the roofs of the dojo's buildings and in its trees, making them seem to blend right into the mountain. The sight was one to be savored.

Kogarasumaru grunted. He supposed the dojo's beauty was one of the reasons why it was kept so secret. If other couples discovered this place, there would be no end to the requests to hold wedding ceremonies here. The students studying Shinto would never learn anything if their haven kept them busy year-round with celebrations. Kogarasumaru wasn't quite sure what had possessed him to even allow the ceremony he now stood in the midst of. The dojo hadn't held one in a hundred years or more. He was at a loss to explain how a Taiyoukai such as Sesshoumaru-sama had even learned of the secluded school's existence.

All he could say for sure was one evening his favorite apprentice had come rushing into his private chambers, babbling all sorts of nonsense about an angel of death descending upon them. Kogarasumaru tried several times to shake the man off, but was unable to do so. Giving the pupil a peck on the forehead—the only outward sign of their otherwise subtle romantic relationship—the head priest had left his chambers to see the cause of so much ruckus. His young lover was not the only one in a frenzy it seemed. The entire dojo was awake and fluttering about with the same call: an angel of death was upon them.

Several snippets of conversation drifted to his sharp ears, and he was able to discern that the alleged angel was waiting at the front gates. Kogarasumaru had been more than a little puzzled by this, since the front gates were merely a torii set between the same two mountain peaks that held the dojo itself. There was no actual ground there to stand upon. _Perhaps it is an angel, with wings that allow it to float before our Shinto Archway, _Kogarasumaru had thought at the time.

Not long after that, he'd come face-to-face with Sesshoumaru-sama of the Western Lands. Kogarasumaru had understood immediately why his pupils had thought the Taiyoukai an angel of death, though his sharp senses picked up on the other demon's youki immediately. Sesshoumaru's hair was every bit as white and pure as the snow around them, contrasting with his fiercely murderous eyes. His lavish robes flowed around him with the slightest stir of the wind, and the youki gathered under him gave the illusion that a wisp of cloud kept him suspended in the air.

Kogarasumaru had expected a fight from this beautifully lethal creature, but instead he had received a request. Sesshoumaru-sama was desperately in love with a human, it seemed. Not only that, a human who happened to be a Buddhist monk. The Taiyoukai had not asked the monk yet if he wished to go through with the ceremony, but he was quite certain the answer would be yes. The only thing left to do was find a priest with enough power to perform the ceremony, or at least one that was willing to.

Sesshoumaru-sama engaged the head priest with tale after tale of the rejections he'd faced. A number of priests had refused to help due to a fear of demons. Others had done so because of the way Miroku's religion differed from theirs. Even more had bristled at the very thought of joining two males together in any form of holy union. How Sesshoumaru-sama had happened upon Kogarasumaru's dojo was then irrelevant to the Head Priest. He'd heard enough to know the demon was genuine in his feelings, determined, and most likely exhausted at this point.

With his thoughts drifting back to his prize pupil—the one who had first informed him of the angel of death and the one who often shared his bed—Kogarasumaru agreed to not only perform the ceremony but to open the dojo to any guests the Taiyoukai chose to invite. Before long, the simple plan had turned into an extravaganza worthy of a lord twenty times more powerful than Sesshoumaru-sama.

In less than a month, the fabric of the celebration had begun to come together. Little details served to entwine different aspects of the gathering, such as the gentle flute music that continuously floated just above the mingled conversations in long, elegant strains. Food had been selected to cater to every palette imaginable, no matter how finicky. Spicy aromas and rich flavors filled the air like savory clouds, left to marinade with the sugary smell of cherry blossoms.

Kogarasumaru observed the amiable scene with more than just a slight touch of satisfaction. It was truly a magnificent event, one he felt an emotional tie to despite having just met the demon groom and his human bride a month ago. He supposed a match as odd as a Taiyoukai and a Buddhist monk was bound to catch his attention. Nevertheless, the determination the couple had shown in seeking to unite themselves despite all taboo was one to be appreciated by all. Kogarasumaru felt a swelling of pride fill his chest. He would perform this ceremony with dignity and think of it as a special privilege all the while. It wasn't every day he got to watch a love as beautiful as this blossom before his eyes.

…

A knot of tension had worked its way low into Miroku's stomach, sending little tingles racing along his nerve endings. He was so excited he could barely think straight, let alone work the complicated folds of the kimono he was currently donning. Servants bustled here and there, some pinning sakura blossoms into the long hair Miroku had chosen to wear loose, some helping him arrange the layers of white and gold silk wrapping tightly to his body, and others performing a multitude of other small tasks that would have driven Miroku insane had he been left to deal with them himself.

Sesshoumaru had brought him to the beautiful dojo nearly a week before the actual ceremony, but the thoroughness with which the preparations had already been undergone made it seem as if it were happening that very day. Every surface was scrubbed, arranged, and glittering with a special sheen of youki in the air. It had unnerved Miroku at first to be constantly surrounded by so much powerful demon energy, but this was celebration energy and entirely different from the kind he'd experienced in battle. After a while, it had become nothing more than a hum in the background, more lulling than anything else.

Miroku had enjoyed a week of peaceful relaxation spent wandering around the dojo and its many splendid buildings. Training halls, libraries, armories, and an assortment of other like facilities were sprinkled at the ends of a labyrinth of paths carved directly into the mountain, all interwoven together. The monk had been immensely pleased with this opportunity to explore such an interesting place, so much so he'd barely had time to anticipate the approach of his wedding day. When the sun had finally risen on the occasion, splashing the dojo in crimson light that soon turned lilac, pink, and gold, Miroku had woken with a flurry of nervous energy.

He'd spent the next few hours in a daze, going through the motions of final preparation as if he were actually still dreaming back in his room. He tucked the final fold of his kimono into place and glanced sideways at himself in a mirror at the other end of the chamber. His reflection was one he barely recognized: tall, proud, and resplendent in the creamy tones of his wedding kimono. This chamber had been constructed at the end of a long path that would take him to the outdoor courtyard and altar. Once there…his soul would be joined with Sesshoumaru's.

Miroku saw a servant exit the room, most likely to inform the rest of the congregation that the monk was ready. His heart skipped several beats in his chest, fluttering about like a hummingbird gone mad. This was the moment he'd been waiting for; the defining moment in his relationship with the man he loved so dearly. He would belong to Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru would belong to him. Forever.

Strains of flute music reached a rapid crescendo outside the wooden door that closed him off from the rest of the celebration. That was Miroku's cue to begin walking, but somehow he doubted he could make his feet work. Through some small miracle, he took a step. And then another. And another. Mechanically and deliberately. His hand shook as he reached for the door handle, so much so that it took him three tries to get it open. And then he was outside with the cool nip of evening air kissing his cheeks.

Splashes of Saturn light painted the sky in golden rings of dusk. The scene was one of tranquil beauty with an overlying air of excitement. The buzzing crowd silenced the moment Miroku stepped forth from the changing chamber, raising a warm blush immediately to his cheeks. The pace of the flute music changed from upbeat and conversational to deeper and more melodic. The beat was set at the perfect pace for Miroku to walk steadily in time with it, to flow with the rhythm itself.

The petals of a thousand pink sakura outlined the path he was to follow. And at the end of that path stood the altar at which Miroku would be wed. The Head Priest was already standing there, looking prim and solemn in a pressed black kimono embroidered with various white symbols meant to bestow good luck and prosperity. Several scrolls hung from the stone altar, filled to the brim with scrawled writing reciting the rites of a proper Shinto life.

Standing next to the priest was a creature more radiant than any Miroku had ever seen before. An angel stood in flowing robes of rich violet and black, meant to mirror the robes Miroku wore as a symbol of his monkhood. The angel's golden eyes seemed a thousand times more potent when contrasted with velvety purple, and the same went for the vivid difference between his pale skin and hair and the slippery black draped over his strong form.

Miroku nearly salivated at the sight of his lover standing there, looking so fiercely serene, ready to tear apart the world if it meant keeping the monk by his side. Sesshoumaru held his chin proudly, looking down to none of the guests around him no matter their status. His molten eyes locked on Miroku and drew the human immediately in. He was drowning in pools of pure sunshine and felt no urge to resist. He took a step forward, mesmerized, and then another. The crowd inclined their heads respectfully to him as he passed, never veering from the petal-lined path, but he paid them no mind. His attention was utterly riveted on the man waiting for him at the end of that long walk.

Miroku was vaguely aware of someone whistling in the crowd with approval. In some fuzzy corner of his mind, he recognized the whistle as belonging to Shippo. His entire band of friends had been invited, of course, and Inuyasha had taken his rightful place as best man. In a toast to the couple at a feast the night before, the hanyou had jokingly taken full credit for bringing Miroku and Sesshoumaru together, claiming that the reason they met in the first place was because he attacked and paralyzed his half-brother. In the end, he had given them a heartfelt blessing and wished them much prosperity, to thunderous applause from the other guests.

Miroku could see Inuyasha standing by his brother out of the corner of his eye. He was dressed similarly to the Taiyoukai in black and violet, though the proud air he wore was more one of his customary haughty confidence. A smile tugged at the corners of Miroku's lips. He was ecstatic to have his best friend by his side as he married the love of his life. Truthfully, he was ecstatic about it all.

"You look ravishing, my love," a melodic voice floated softly to Miroku's ears and his alone as he finally reached the altar. Sesshoumaru immediately swooped forward with majesty and grace, linking his arm with one of Miroku's and walking them both up to stand before the Head Priest. Miroku thought his knees would give out the second he felt the warmth of Sesshoumaru's arms seeping through their layered clothing to tickle his flesh. He utilized the demon's strength to keep himself standing as Kogarasumaru began reading the traditional rites of a Shinto wedding ceremony.

Youki hit the air like a flood the moment the ritual began. It was a powerful one that drew energy from every being in attendance, not just from the Priest and the couple themselves. Miroku shivered as the raw power swirled around him in tangible, though invisible, coils. It soaked into him, penetrating cloth, flesh, and bone to settle into the very center of his being. The rhythmic chanting of the Head Priest's voice grew louder, soon joined by the apprentices at his side. The light flute music also began to crescendo, picking up a quicker tempo as it went.

Miroku slipped his hand down to find Sesshoumaru's, lacing their fingers together. The energy pouring into him was disconcerting, though not painful. The reassuring squeeze of Sesshoumaru's fingers around him was all he needed to feel to know his lover was there with him, always and forever. He could feel his very soul itself being lifted from his body to buzz in the air just above his skin. Sesshoumaru's was there too, and through the gentle coaxing of the priest the two began to blend together. A single entity was made that night from combined souls and endless love. They could no longer live in this world without feeling the very essence of the other. They were bound, for today and a thousand tomorrows, to the one other creature in the world they dared to give their fragile hearts to.

Gradually, the energy faded away, leaving a smooth buzz in the air as the only proof it had ever existed in the first place. Kogarasumaru then blessed the couple in several holy ceremonies involving the drinking of sacred sake and the washing of their hands in water that had been thrice purified under the light of a waxing moon. The many rituals were said to bring good fortune, health, wealth, and happiness, though Miroku knew they needed nothing other than themselves to accomplish that. His hand stayed twined with Sesshoumaru's through it all, a physical representation of the unbreakable bond that had formed between them.

When the rites had finally been completed, the Head Priest handed the show over to Sesshoumaru, who turned to the crowd and announcing in lilting tones, "The man you see before me is my mate, now and forever. I will protect him with my life and care for him as long as I am able. Any desire he has will be my honor and priviledge to fulfill. I love him like no being has ever loved another before, nor ever will. I promise him my soul, my body, and my very existence for all eternity."

Miroku's heart swelled with pure joy as Sesshoumaru turned back to him and met his eyes directly. With those whirring golden hues boring into his, Sesshoumaru whispered it again, "I love you Miroku, to the end of my days."

"And I you," he replied in a shaky voice that was nevertheless loud enough for all to hear.

Applause broke out in thunderous waves, and Sesshoumaru pulled Miroku close for a deep kiss that left them both tingling for more. Their bodies folded together naturally as they gazed at each other, lost to the world around them in a deep sea of their boundless affection. Sweet nothings were murmured and small kisses were exchanged for the remainder of the night before the ceremony finally wound down. The guests dwindled away to bed: full of food, drink, and the heady passion still heavy on the air.

Miroku and Sesshoumaru remained standing at the altar for long hours afterwards, tightly embraced in each other's arms under the light of thousands of fireflies. Time stood still that night as a special gift to the new couple. They were granted an endless moment of serenity in which to bask in what they had accomplished. Two souls wandering aimlessly through a lonely world had discovered each other and overcome so much. There was no more solitude, no more questions, no more heartache. Nothing stood between them now to block the path to true happiness.

"You are infused with the very essence of my kind," Sesshoumaru whispered as he held his lover close, his breath a tickle against Miroku's ear. "You no longer need worry about remaining safe amongst the inu youkai. My love will always be there to protect you, precious, just as I will always be by your side."

Miroku stood on his toes and planted a soft kiss on his lover's lips. A mischievous grin rose to his face as he replied, "Then take me back to our bed and remain by my side for the rest of the night."

Sesshoumaru grinned hungrily and swept the monk into his arms, locking lips with his mate before they had taken more than a step. Good fortune followed in their every footstep as the new couple disappeared into the night. Their love kept them bonded through all adversity, together forever just as they had promised. Heedless passion had led to endless love between the two most unlikely individuals—a holy monk and a demon of hell.

It truly was an unholy attraction.

THE END.

_Y'all had no idea how much research I had to do for this. Kogarasumaru is the name of an actual Shinto priest from the feudal era. A Torii is a sacred Shinto archway. Shinto is the main religion in Japan, and the one most prevalent at weddings. It was a lot of fun to read about the traditions observed at a Japanese wedding, but difficult to incorporate that into my story. If you ever get a chance, read up on them._

_And…just…wow. It's really over. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and its decidedly happy ending. I had the feeling I would be signing my own death certificate if I made it anything but pure fluff. Truthfully, though, that was the ending I had always intended. I made these two boys suffer so much along the way, they deserve a little bliss. So, be sure to tell me what you think, and not just about this chapter. What do you have to say about this story now that you've read it from beginning to end? Did you follow it from the beginning or pick up on it later? These are things I'm dying to know, so don't be shy. I adore you all, and I wish you many happy readings._


	21. Chapter 21

My original novel, "In Excess" by Quinn Anderson (me) is now available in all e-book formats and paperback!

For those of you who don't know, my novel is a slash contemporary romance in which Nikolas "Nik" - a teenager from a rough neighborhood - is forced to transfer to a rich, privileged private Catholic university. The second he sets foot on campus, he knows he'll hate it, and the students make no effort to conceal how much they don't want him there. When he meets Seth, however - the dark, sensual "king" of the Academy - his college days quickly transform into a battle of wits and seduction. Nik becomes the subject of a wager between Seth and his two best friends, and the trio of gorgeous men will stop at nothing to win.

If you would like to find my novel and support my writing career, it's available through Less Than Three Press, at lessthanthreepress dot com, OR you can get it through both Amazon dot com and Barnesandnoble dot com.

Thank you all so much for your love and support! I have the best fans ever! Also, if you read the book, I encourage you to leave me reviews for it so other people will read it, too. It's on goodreads dot com as well!


End file.
